Las Dos Alcaldesas
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: Debido a un golpe en la cabeza, Regina ha desarrollado una doble personalidad, llena de lo que ella carece, un gran carisma, ganas de divertirse, un don de liderazgo, una gran auto confianza y sobre todo un desbordante deseo sexual, haciendo poner a todo storybrook patas arriba... sobre todo a cierta sheriff rubia.
1. El golpe de la discordia

**NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN…ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENCION PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE….**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba harta. Enfadada. Triste deprimida. No tenía nada por lo que vivir.

Su hijo, su precioso príncipe la había olvidado, no sabía quién era ella, ni siquiera tenía una vaga idea. Todos los recuerdos de Henry ahora eran solo una ilusión.

Henry recordaba todos y cada uno de los momentos compartidos con ella, solo que en esos recuerdos ella no era la mujer que había fungido como su madre…era Emma Swan. Ahora ella era su madre, tanto biológica como de crianza. Un sollozo escapo de sus labios, y encajo aun más el pie en el acelerador.

El mundo no le interesaba en absoluto, la vida en storybrook ya no le era tan atractiva como antes. Ya nada la satisfacía, lo único que quería era huir lejos, a un lugar donde su propio hijo el ser que más amaba no le hiciera más daño. Esa noche ella se iría para siempre, tanto de storybrook como de la vida de Henry y Emma.

Diviso el letrero que daba la despedida a todo conductor que pasara por ahí. El límite del pueblo.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la llanta se poncho provocando que el carro que iba a toda velocidad derrapara por la carretera, la alcaldesa no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando el carro se impacto contra un árbol con fuerza.

Lo último que vio la alcaldesa fue el coche acercándose a su final inminente. Regina cerró los ojos esperando la muerte con resignación. Vivir sin vivir…esa había sido su vida, pues bien ya no mas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emma—David abrió la puerta del departamento con aire preocupado. La rubia que se encontraba jugando videojuegos con su hijo se acerco preocupada al ver la expresión de David.

-¿Qué pasa?—

-Regina intento huir—

-¿huir? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cruzo la línea?—pregunto preocupada Emma al saber que los recuerdos de Regina desaparecerían si llegase a cruzar los limites. David negó con la cabeza

-no, no pudo, tuvo…un accidente antes de salir del pueblo—

-¿un accidente?—

-su coche se estrello contra un árbol—

Emma abrió los ojos por la consternación. Se llevo la mano a los labios.

-¿esta bien?—

-ha sido llevada al hospital de inmediato. Perdió mucha sangre y está en peligro de muerte, se dio un golpe tremendo en la cabeza—

-dios…eso…eso es terrible—

-debemos ir a verla—sentencio Mary Margaret

-no, en este momento está en urgencias, no nos dejaran pasar—

-¿Por qué habría querido huir?—pregunto Mary Margaret. Emma volteo a verla dándose cuenta de lo obvio

-quería borrarse la memoria, al cruzar la línea no tendría idea de quién es, así se libraría del dolor de saber que Henry no la recuerda—

-dios—mary Margaret se llevo la mano al pecho contrariada.

-tendremos que vigilarla, será un blanco fácil de la bruja malvada— soltó Emma

-tienes razón, la bruja no se quedara de brazos cruzados con esta oportunidad—

-vamos al hospital de inmediato—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Cómo se encuentra?—preguntaron los charming cuando el doctor whale apareció. Llevaban más de diez horas en el hospital y aun no había noticias de Regina

-está fuera de peligro y estable—

La familia suspiro ante la buena noticia.

-me alegra que haya sobrevivido, así podre matarla en cuanto despierte—soltó Emma enfadada.

-tendrá que esperar al día siguiente, por el momento esta sedada, el golpe en la cabeza que recibió fue demasiado fuerte—

-gracias doctor—

-es mi trabajo, no hay que agradecer—whale despareció por el pasillo.

-tendremos que hacer guardia—

-váyanse ustedes, yo me quedare—propuso David.

-puedo quedarme—soltó Emma

-no, vete, Henry debe estar preocupado—Emma asintió –vengan mañana—

Las mujeres desaparecieron y David se volvió a sentar en la banca del hospital,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al momento de despertar el embargo un terrible dolor de cabeza, se llevo las manos descubriendo un apretado vendaje en su frente

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Dónde estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era el árbol en el cual iba a embarrarse miserablemente. Miro a su alrededor. Reconociendo el lugar. El maldito hospital de storybrook, seguía recordando, seguiría viendo a los ciudadanos que no confiaban en ella, seguiría viendo a Henry que nunca más la recordaría, comenzó a inspeccionar su entorno tratando de no llorar, pero pronto olvido su enfado ya que En su inspección encontró la más cálida de las bienvenidas.

Un bonito trasero bien torneado, redondo y firme le daba los buenos días. Alzo un poco la cabeza para mirar con más cuidado. Qué buena vista. De haber sabido que así estaba el personal del hospital desde hace mucho tiempo que se habría estampado en un árbol, en un poste, en una valla, en donde fuera.

La enfermera recogió la tableta que se le había caído y al momento de levantarse se encontró con la alcaldesa mirándola atentamente y con la mirada perdida. Pobrecita, estaba totalmente afectada por los sedantes. La mujer se compadeció de la alcaldesa, y le sonrió cálidamente al ver a su paciente despertar.

-lamento haberla despertado—declaro la joven apenada.

-no, no lo lamentes querida, me alegra ver… el sol otra vez—dijo la alcaldesa guiñándole un ojo a la mujer quien se acerco a revisar el suero, y la bolsa de sangre.

-yo me alegro mas, recibió un tremendo golpe en la cabeza. Su auto quedo destruido, fue un milagro que este viva—

-no me acuerdo de nada, pero quizá no me fui porque tenía todavía cosas MUY buenas que ver—

-¿Cómo cuales?—pregunto la enfermera interesada. Regina le hizo señas con su dedo para que se acercara, la joven obediente se acerco a la alcaldesa y esta le susurro al oído.

-por ejemplo, un lindo y redondo culito como el tuyo—

La enferma durante unos instantes no alcanzo a reaccionar debido al impacto que esas palabras le habían dejado en la mente. Volteo a ver a Regina que la miraba con lujuria.

-¡DESCARADA!—grito la enfermera olvidándose del golpe de su paciente en la cabeza y propinándole una tremenda cachetada.

-oye espera—grito Regina, pero fue tarde. La enfermera se encamino hacia la salida con paso indignado.

-me alegra que este mejor, avisare al doctor que ha despertado—dijo fríamente la jovencita. Regina se recostó en la cama tratando de averiguar que había pasado hace unos instantes. Ella no había querido decir eso…bueno si había querido, pero claro que en sus cinco sentidos no lo había revelado con la frescura de hace unos segundos, cerró los ojos echándole la culpa a los sedantes que seguramente le habían ablandado la lengua.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Emma cuando el doctor whale se acerco a ella. Le habían dado la noticia de que Regina había despertado después de una semana, pero el doctor se había mostrado inflexible y le había dicho que no entrara hasta que vieran que tan dañada estaba Regina.

-se encuentra bien el golpe en la cabeza que era el más preocupante resulto ser en realidad un daño menor, le daré el alta ahora mismo, puede llevársela a su casa para que descanse, estos son los medicamentos que necesitara—dijo el doctor tendiéndole la receta médica a la rubia que suspiro aliviada.

-¿es todo?—

-si, por nuestra parte es todo—

-gracias doctor-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿lista para irnos de aquí?—

Regina suspiro con cansancio al ver a Emma en la puerta. Planeaba echarla y sacarla a base de gritos pero no lo considero prudente, necesitaba que alguien la llevara a su casa y su coche había quedado hecho trizas en la carretera.

-si lista—

-sus cosas ALCALDESA—dijo una enfadada enfermera tendiendo una bolsa con medicamentos y prácticamente lanzándosela a la cara a la pobre paciente. Emma se quedo mirando con atención como Regina bajaba la mirada durante un momento mientras que la dulce enfermera la miraba con rabia en sus ojos. ¿se habrían invertido los papeles?

-¿pasa algo?—

-nada- contestaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. Emma entendió que eso no era un asunto suyo y mejor tomo la bolsa y ayudo a Regina a incorporarse.

-puedo sola.— soltó Regina tercamente. Emma la dejo tranquila y poco a poco la mujer se incorporo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-señorita, ¿le puedo pedir el numero? Es decir…si llegara a tener una complicación ¿no podría usted…?—

-por mi puede morirse – escupió con furia la enfermera saliendo enfurecida. Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la grosería de la mujer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿y cómo te sientes?—pregunto Emma para finalizar con el horrible silencio que embargaba el vehículo.

-bien—corto Regina que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Esa enfermera estaba furiosa, ¡que malagradecida! Todavía que le alababa sus encantos. Debería sentirse orgullosa de que ella, Reina y alcaldesa. Mujer poderosa y atractiva, un gran partido cabe decir. Se habría fijado en ella, una pobre enfermerucha. Pero enfermera y todo, vaya que estaba muuuy bien. No le faltaba nada. Y le sobraba mucha carne de donde agarrar, esos muslos torneados que su falda pegada le permitieron apreciar. Ese trasero lindo y esponjoso y ese par de pechos que a leguas se veían suaves y cálidos.

Los pensamientos sucios hicieron eco en su mente y poco a poco comenzó a imaginarse diferentes e interesantes situaciones que involucraban un consultorio, la enfermera y ella la sumisa paciente que se dejaría hacer de todo. Negó con la cabeza tratando de borrar las emociones y mejor se giro a ver a su chofer.

Y hablando de Emma…

Su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo. Emma tampoco estaba nada mal y sería muy gratificante ver a una mujer con el carácter de la sheriff ser dominada en la cama.

Cruzo sus piernas al sentir un ardor entre ellas. Y se llevo la mano a la cabeza otra vez. Tenía que alejar los morbosos pensamientos de su mente. Su mano se movió sola y poco a poco se iba acercando al muslo de Emma. Se moría de ganas de tocarlo y hacérselo en ese mismo instante. Debía reconocer que hacerlo en el carro no estaría nada mal. Una fantasía que debió cumplir desde hace mucho….bueno no había tiempo que perder

-"vamos a ver"— pensó Regina lascivamente.

Emma volteo a ver a la alcaldesa que estaba moviendo su mano, quizá Regina se volviera a sentir mal

-¿Qué haces?—pregunto la sheriff

-prendiendo la radio, esto está muy aburrido—dijo Regina para justificar su mano al aire.

Música clásica…no

Música new age….no

Baladas….. Claro que no

Música de los sesentas…menos

Poco a poco la alcaldesa encontró algo de su agrado. Y la música resonó en todo el carro. Regina apoyo una mano en la puerta y comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la canción.

- I know you like me – Regina señalo a Emma y comenzó a bailar en el asiento- I know you do –

Emma se quedo estupefacta viendo el show de Regina, pareciera que la alcaldesa estaba grabando un video. O algo parecido.

- That's why whenever I come around She's all over you – Regina hizo una mueca de pena. Y volteo hacia la ventana moviendo la cabeza con ritmo mientras agitaba la mano despreocupadamente- And I know you want it It's easy to see – Regina señalo hacia emma - And in the back of your mind I know you should be on with me –

Regina se señalo a si misma mientras se mordía el labio. Emma estaba completamente ida. La rubia se puso completamente colorada cuando Regina comenzó a mover la cadera en el asiento sugerentemente.

- Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me - Regina se arqueo completamente apoyando la cabeza en el asiento, a la siguiente frase se recupero y trono los dedos moviendo los brazos lentamente al ritmo de su cadencia - Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me - Don't cha ¿Don't cha?—pregunto sugerentemente tocándose el cuello y pasándose la lengua por los labios, mirando con lujuria a Emma.

-¿REGINA SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?—pregunto Emma muy molesta frenando el carro de golpe. Y apagando la radio, Regina al contrario de lo que la rubia esperaba soltó una carcajada limpia y potente.

- tranquila Swan, solo estoy animándome un poco, no es bonito salir del hospital, ya sabes, lo único que esperaba era huir y hasta eso me ha salido mal— fue una excusa pobre y tonta pero puso su mejor cara de depresión rogando por que la sheriff le creyera. Al parecer lo logro por que Emma cambio su cara agria a una de perro apaleado.

- encontraremos una solución a la memoria de Henry no te preocupes, pero la próxima no vuelvas a tomar una decisión tan precipitada, pudiste haberte matado—

Regina-1 Emma-0

Bien, la había engañado. Ni loca le diría a Emma sus morbosos pensamientos. Volteo hacia la ventana para que no viera la pequeña sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro.

-tranquila, no lo volveré a hacer, he descubierto que huir no es ni siquiera una opción, no si quiero seguir con vida.—

- animo, pronto solucionaremos esto—dijo Emma apoyando una mano en el hombro de Regina en actitud solidaria. El carro se quedo en silencio durante el resto del trayecto. Regina salió del coche y se dirigió a la puerta.

-no sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de música Regina—

La alcaldesa se encogió de hombros.

-yo menos, pero no está mal, sirven para subir el ánimo, ya sabes cuando una está en depresión— dijo fingiendo su mejor cara de malestar

-segura que no quieres que me quede contigo…ya sabes te puedo ayudar en algo—

Regina tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitar decirle en que podría ayudarla precisamente.

-no, esta todo en orden Swan—

-pero…-

-adiós, nos vemos luego—contesto cerrando de un portazo. Dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca. Regina se dirigió a su estudio y encendió la computadora. Tenía mucho que hacer. Mucha música que descargar, estaba claro que no todo en la vida era música clásica y jazz… el mundo había evolucionado sin siquiera darse cuenta. Pues bien era hora de recuperar los años perdidos, en la música y en muchos…muchos aspectos…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**¿Qué tal? …. Nuestra regina ha cambiado… ¿para mejor? Eso ya lo veremos xD lo que si sabemos es que de ahora en adelante le dara muuuchos dolores de cabeza a Emma. **


	2. ¡PERVERTIDA!

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES SACADA DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES CON FINES DE DIVERSION PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE..

BUENO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A TODAS n.n ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA NUEVA REGINA.

ESTE ES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CON EL CUAL DAMOS FIN A LA INTRODUCCION

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina se encontraba en su oficina, todo esto de la maldición y el año perdido le habían hecho tener el despacho lleno de deberes. Llevaba más de cuatro horas encerrada y la papelería parecía no querer acabar.

¡qué injustos eran con ella! llevaba fuera del hospital solo un puto día y ya la estaban haciendo trabajar como una esclava. Hasta ganas le daban de fingir un desmayo aunque solo fuera para que la llevaran al hospital y zafarse de tanto trabajo, aunque en una de esas quizás la atendía aquella enfermera con cuerpo de diosa. Quién sabe..Quizá esta vez si fuera su día de suerte….

La expresión seria de Regina cambio notoriamente a una sonrisa confiada muy poco propia de ella en cuestión de segundos, la alcaldesa tomo un papel y lo miro con ojo critico

-¿programa de alcantarillado?- Regina miro el papel y lo aventó al bote de basura.—bah—

-"campaña no delincuencia"—otra vez el papel fue a dar a la basura—que cada quien se compre un gas pimienta y ya está, o que tomen clases de defensa personal ¡no voy a hacer todo yo!—

-petición para abrir una escuela de leyes…- Regina lo rompió y lo aventó al resto de basura—claro, y que algún otro me quite el puesto de alcaldesa, no estoy tonta— siguió con el siguiente papel y sus ojos se iluminaron

- petición para abrir nuevo club nocturno en la ciudad—Regina agarro su pluma y estampo su firma con agrado, sin leer los pormenores del lugar, ni detalles—concedido— dijo la alcaldesa, unos toquidos se escucharon en su puerta—adelante—

-alcaldesa esta lista—pregunto su secretaria entrando con un folder de papeles.

-lista, ¿lista para qué, preciosa?—

-hoy es su informe— contesto la secretaria como si fuera lo más natural. Regina desvió la vista hacia su calendario, donde marcaba en rojo precisamente ese día.

-mierda—exclamó, la secretaria se le quedo viendo como si no la reconociera. Maldita sea con todo este desastre se le había olvidado que era el informe. Bueno que podía pasar – más que lista linda — declaro Regina levantándose decidida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bien, bien en la grafica siguiente se puede ver…-

- siento el retraso—declaro Regina entrando al auditorio y adentrándose con paso decidido hacia el estrado, donde David estaba mostrando unas aburridas graficas. – que me perdí—

- ¿no es su obligación ser la primera en estar aquí?—se escucho una voz

-si, después de todo es la alcaldesa—coreo otro

-¿va a mostrar en que se han ido nuestros impuestos?—

Regina tomo asiento tranquilamente. Y se encogió de hombros

-no tengo carro recuerdan, vine caminando hasta acá por eso llegue tarde, y claro soy la alcaldesa a pesar de que es el trabajo más pesado y por lo que veo el menos valorado, y si, sus impuestos han sido utilizados en buena medida en lo más importante, su seguridad… ahora ¿Qué nos estas mostrando yerno?—

David se quedo sin habla por un momento, se obligo a continuar platicando sobre la grafica de personas desaparecidas pensando interiormente si Regina le había llamado yerno o fue imaginación suya.

-y como verán el número de desaparecidos asciende a más de setenta personas….—

-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer alcaldesa para encontrar a los desaparecidos?—

-nada—dijo con expresión aburrida la morena. El pueblo se miro unos a otros ante la respuesta

-¿Cómo nada?—

-si, nada, no hay nada que se pueda hacer por esos pobres. Lo ideal sería crear un programa para que el número de desaparecidos cese, a partir de ahí podríamos ir en búsqueda de los desaparecidos e intentar transformarlos a humanos otra vez. No tiene caso ir en su busca porque con los monos voladores en todas partes el numero de víctimas aumentaría.—

-¿y qué van a hacer?—

-ah, eso le corresponde a la comandancia exclusivamente, pregúntenle a ellos dos—dijo Regina señalando a Emma y David, la alcaldesa abrió la carpeta con los documentos y se puso unos lentes para leer—bien según estos papeles, aquí dice que se uso más del 30% en obras publicas, 20% en servicios como escuelas, hospitales, bomberos, y comandancia, un 20% en infraestructura, un 10% en agricultura.. y lo demás está en ahorro para cualquier emergencia en el pueblo, en vista de que el tiempo ha vuelto a correr de nuevo, se crearan nuevas escuelas y una universidad para que sus hijos tengan las armas suficientes para desempeñarse en este mundo, que no le veo caso la verdad, porque algunos piensan regresar al bosque encantado, aun así es mi obligación brindar lo mejor para mi pueblo ¿alguna duda?—

Nadie dijo ni pio.

-bien, se les está pasando las copias con los gastos mas a detalle, ¿Qué más?... ah sí, como bien saben la bruja malvada está entre nosotros, por lo cual les sugiero extremo cuidado y… eso… se los va a decir la sheriff Swan en su informe. –

Dijo la alcaldesa cerrando el folio, la gente estaba extrañada ante el informe de gobierno más corto de la historia de Regina Mills, la gente acostumbrada a los aburridos, extensos y minuciosos informes de la mujer enfrente de ellos no podía creer que haya resumido en cinco minutos lo que normalmente hacía en cuatro horas.

-bien, bien, ¿alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, petición o comentario que hacerme?, ¿sí?—dijo señalando a un hombre alto.

-alcaldesa buenos días, mi nombre es Luciano alforzza, quisiera solicitar humildemente permiso para abrir mi negocio, en el bosque encantado tenía un negocio de bailarinas exóticas, pero al llegar aquí no se me han dado los permisos necesarios y…—

-hecho, ven mañana y te firmare el permiso—

Una exclamación general se hizo presente en el lugar, nunca antes la alcaldesa había accedido a esa petición con tanta facilidad. Las manos no se hicieron esperar y pronto una docena de personas querían tomar la palabra.

-alcaldesa, pero que ese Table dance tenga show de hombres también—se quejo una mujer

-por supuesto querida. —

-alcaldesa, un antro…-

-hecho—

-alcaldesa, un casino—

-cuenta con ello—

-alcaldesa, una plaza comercial—

-claro—

-alcaldesa, nuevos bares—

-por supuesto—

-alcaldesa, ¿es cierto que aumentaran los impuestos en las bebidas alcohólicas?—

-claro que no, se dejo muy claro que bajaría el impuesto agregado a todas las bebidas alcohólicas—

Un murmullo de aprobación resonó en la habitación.

-alcaldesa un cine porno—

-esta bie…-

-YA BASTA—grito Emma parándose de su asiento, todos voltearon a verla –no creo que los problemas del pueblo se arreglen llenándolo de bares, aumentaría el crimen—

El abucheo general no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿no es obligación de la sheriff mantener el orden después de todo?!—exclamo uno

-si claro pero es que…-

-se supone que la sheriff esta bajo las ordenes de la alcaldesa y no al revés—pregunto irónicamente otro ciudadano

-si así es, pero es que llenar el lugar de bares y…-

- usted sheriff no tiene por qué interferir en los asuntos del pueblo, si la alcaldesa ha decidido entablar un proyecto, nosotros como pueblo somos los que decidimos si es conveniente o no, y como pueblo siempre respaldaremos a Nuestra Alcaldesa—

-¡estamos con usted!— exclamaron unos hombres en la esquina, el clamor se intensifico y poco a poco el pueblo lanzo gritos de aceptación hacia Regina que tuvo que alzar su mano para hacerlos callar.

-tranquilos, tranquilos, precisamente quería hablarles de un nuevo proyecto. Pienso que es hora de abrir nuevas oportunidades de empleo mediante la industria, se abrirá una fábrica de vinos, muy pronto—las palabras de Regina fueron música en los oídos de la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo—esto abaratara los costos de las bebidas alcohólicas, generara empleos. y nuevas oportunidades—

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Emma estaba estupefacta.

-alcaldesa, quisiera abrir una cafetería—

El silencio reino en el lugar, Granny se levanto de su asiento, y el ambiente comenzó a tensarse. Rubí también se levanto fulminando con la mirada al hombre oportunista y mirando con temor a Regina, seguro que la alcaldesa accedería sin titubear, rubí y Granny le debían muchas a la reina malvada.

-no—sentencio Regina para alivio de Granny – ya tenemos una cafetería en el pueblo y es muy buena a mi juicio, la cafetería de Granny no solo es importante, si no que también es representativa de nuestro pueblo. – finalizo la alcaldesa para disgusto del hombre.

-pero..—

-es mi última palabra…- corto Regina- ¿bien hay algo más que deba hablarse?— nadie, Regina tomo sus cosas satisfecha– bien, manden sus escritos y se les entregaran los permisos para sus negocios, es todo me retiro, finaliza la sesión—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Qué carajo fue todo eso?

Les había prometido a esos enfermos y depravados un Table dance, ¿en serio? Y no solo eso, había bajado los impuestos en las bebidas alcohólicas ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Se le venía encima una buena bronca, su obligación era el bienestar del pueblo, su seguridad, su integridad, y claro que no se lograría a base de….

"**Sex shop: provocativa!"**

Regina se detuvo en seco al ver el letrero. ¿Cuándo abrieron una sex shop en storybrook? ¿y a quien le importaba eso? ¡Lo bueno es que había una! Dio un paso en dirección al local pero se arrepintió enseguida

No, no, no, no. Ella no era ese tipo de mujer, ella era una dama, una respetable alcaldesa. Que…

-a la mierda, vamos a ver—dijo con una sonrisa de reina malvada, mientras abría la puerta con decisión.

40 minutos después…

Una bien surtida alcaldesa salía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tres grandes bolsas en la mano llenas de juguetes y novedades. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa ya que gracias a su pequeño descuido se encontraba sin carro, apresuro el paso pues ya le temblaban las manos por estrenar todas y cada uno de los juguetes que había comprado.

¡Quién iba a pensar que en este mundo la gente fuera tan imaginativa!

En esas estaba cuando llego al parque y alcanzo a ver a dos chicos besándose apasionadamente en el una banca. Regina iba a pasar de ellos hasta que se dio cuenta que la chica en cuestión, no parecía haber cumplido los catorce. La alcaldesa la miro con curiosidad. Esa niña gritaba a todo pulmón "sexo"

Negó con la cabeza, las niñas eran una estúpidas, por un momento pequeño de placer podrían arruinar su vida por completo. Esos dos idiotas no tardarían en lanzarse al hotel, dio un paso hacia ellos, como alcaldesa y ejemplo a seguir no podía permitirlo. Se adelanto dispuesta a darles una reprimenda a los jóvenes acerca de decencia, respeto y responsabilidad. Pero su boca al parecer hablo por sí sola.

-hey muchacha cachonda, ¿no fuiste a clases a tu lección de sexualidad?—espeto la alcaldesa, sin siquiera pensar en arrepentirse de sus palabras. Los jóvenes se separaron asustados. Y Regina negó con la cabeza—si, a ustedes les hablo par de hormonados, a leguas se nota lo que pretenden, y podría seguir dándoles la lata acerca de la irresponsabilidad y demás cosas, ¿pero para que me molesto? Si se que no me van a hacer caso, la estupidez es la base de la adolescencia—

-señora nosotros— comenzó la jovencita apenada

-no, no, ustedes nada, si tantas ganas tienes usa esto—dijo Regina mientras metía mano en la bolsa que llevaba buscando algo, cuando lo encontró una sonrisa jovial se dibujo en su rostro— ¿Quién necesita hombres cuando tienes algo como esto? toma, no me lo agradezcas niña, me alegra haberte orientado—

La joven tomo el enorme consolador con manos temblorosas y ojos desorbitados. La pobre no podía quitarle la mano de encima. La alcaldesa comenzó a caminar orgullosa hacia su casa. Dejando a una pobre niña tan estupefacta que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando llego su padre.

-¡Edith! pero ¿Qué es eso?—exclamo el hombre furioso al ver a su pequeña hija adolescente sostener un consolador, nuevo, caro y muy, MUY grande. Los pobres se pusieron blancos como la cera.

- se lo dio una mujer.- dijo su novio para defenderla, el señor miro a su hija con furia, y la chica asintió vigorosamente.

-¿Qué? Te lo dio una mujer sin más—la chica asintió y su padre se puso rojo de la ira: nada bueno- ¡PERO QUIEN TE LO HA DADO!—

-esa señora de allá—dijo la joven señalando a Regina quien esperaba el semáforo en rojo para cruzar la calle. El hombre furioso no necesito que se lo repitieran dos veces y en dos zancadas llego hasta la mujer depravada que había pervertido a su "Inocente" pequeña

-disculpe, se le olvido esto—

Regina volteo ante el tono molesto y alzo las cejas al encontrarse con un furioso hombre que estaba completamente rojo.

-¿estas bien amigo?—

-no soy tu amigo, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A REGALARLE ESTO A MI HIJA? ¡SOLO TIENE CATORCE AÑOS PERVERTIDA!—

La gente alrededor de ellos miro sorprendida el gran objeto que el hombre sostenía en sus manos a pocos centímetros de la cara de la alcaldesa, algunos miraron con desaprobación a la morena, otros por su parte escondían risitas traviesas en su cara. La alcaldesa resoplo.

-ah es solo eso—la mujer le dio un golpecito amistoso al hombretón—no es necesario que me agradezcas amigo, fue un placer ayudar a tu hija, está un poco confundida. Yo sé que es difícil educarlos a esta edad, yo tengo un hijo de trece años y sé que es pesado, pero no te preocupes lo hice con gusto— contesto campechanamente Regina. El hombre estaba estupefacto.

- ¡se ha vuelto loca!—

- ¿tu crees? Yo me siento bien ¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunto regina inocentemente.

-¡por que le acabas de regalar a mi hija un consolador estúpida!—

-¡óyeme imbécil! Se lo di porque tu hija es una zorra que en dos o tres días se va a tirar al novio, si es que no se lo ha tirado ya… -

El cambio fue notorio, Regina había dejado su actitud despreocupada y ligera y cambio para ser la alcaldesa a la que todos conocían. Pero nadie fue lo suficientemente sagaz para notarlo.

-¡como se atreve!—

-suficiente, no tengo tiempo para perderlo en usted—dijo Regina cuando el semáforo cambio de color permitiéndole el cruce lo único que quería hacer la morena era poner patitas de por medio, suficiente daño ya había causado entregándole a esa jovencita esa clase de objeto ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido para hacer semejante cosa? . El hombre la siguió indignado de que todavía se tomara la molestia de ignorarlo.

-¡le estoy hablando!—

El destino a veces es cruel y despiadado, y si hablamos con sinceridad, al destino nunca le cayó bien la alcaldesa, ya que este muchas veces se había ensañado con ella. Pues bueno, ese día ese conjunto de casualidades al que llamamos "destino" se había levantado con un propósito en mente: joderle el día a Regina Mills.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta,

Regina cruzando la calle.

El hombre siguiéndole los talones.

Regina echándole el ojo a una guapísima mujer que cruzaba al mismo tiempo que ella.

El hombre reclamándole, y jalándola bruscamente del brazo para que se volteara.

Regina molesta zafándose del agarre y echándose para atrás.

Regina perdiendo el equilibrio y agarrándose a lo que pudo para no caer.

Regina cayendo junto a una persona desconocida en plena calle.

Regina en el piso encima de una pobre persona que tuvo la mala suerte de amortiguar su caída

Regina extrañada ante la zona extrañamente blanda en la que había caído su cabeza. Pestañeo varias veces tratando de encontrarle sentido a su posición. Toco con las dos manos la zona tan rara en la que estaba. No tardo dos segundos en saber en qué parte había caído.

-TETAS—grito Regina separándose rápidamente de la mujer a la que hasta hace unos instantes estaba toqueteando sin ninguna reserva. El alma se le fue al piso al ver a la guapa mujer a la que había estando lujuriando hace unos instantes. La pobre estaba tensa y una mueca de terror dibujaba su cara. Y para colmo de males la caída había hecho que soltara las bolsas esparciendo su….didáctico contenido por toda la calle. Los murmullos de la gente se elevaron.

– querida, tranquila…esto es…solo un malentendido, comenzó regina en tono conciliador sin separar sus manos de los atributos femeninos de la desconocida, poco a poco la cara seria de la morena se fue descomponiendo hasta realizar una perfecta mueca de felicidad, las manos de regina se comenzaron a mover por si solas dándole un sugerente masaje a los senos que tenia enfrente— que buenas tetas querida-

**-¡PERVERTIDA!—** grito la mujer asustada.

**-¡DEGENERADA!—**grito el padre mirando con terror a Regina.

**-¡DETENGANLA!—**gritaron las demás personas que vieron la escena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Por última vez, Swan, solo fue un malentendido—

Se defendió Regina que ya llevaba más de dos horas en la comandancia explicándole a Emma lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero al parecer, la rubia había salido igual que su madre. Una estúpida en potencia.

-y ya te dije que no te creo, a ver vamos a repasar de nuevo. Tú estabas caminando tranquilamente por la calle, llena de juguetes sexuales—

- que estaba pensando llevar para la despedida de soltera de una amiga, tu sabes para bromear un rato. No era para nada para mi uso personal, no pienses mal Swan—

-si, claro—asintió Emma sin creerle ninguna palabra a Regina—bien, tu llevabas los juguetes sexuales para la despedida de tu amiga…y para mil despedidas mas—ironizo Emma, sentándose en la silla enfrente de Regina—de repente viste a una chica besándose con su novio en plan nada de inocente y…-

-y me acerque preocupada por la desinformación de esos chicos Swan, les pregunte que hacían haciendo esas cosas en público. Por dios ¡si tenían las lenguas de fuera! Y ni te quiero platicar donde tenían las manos cada uno—

-si, bueno, luego te acercaste a ellos y mágicamente un vibrador tamaño gigante—dijo Emma dejando el objeto del delito en la mesa y mirándolo con aprehensión, y como no hacerlo, esa cosa era enorme—paso a manos de la chica—

-bueno técnicamente si se lo regale, lo reconozco….pero fue con buenas intenciones, o que ¿prefieres que esa chica en un año tenga un bebe en brazos?...mejor un buen consolador –

Emma se quedo unos minutos mirando a Regina extrañada. Carraspeo la garganta y miro el papel que tenía en sus manos

-y luego, por si eso fuera poco, te aventaste encima de una mujer, metiendo su cara entre sus pechos y acariciándoselos lascivamente en plena calle ante más de treinta testigos—

-¡CALUMNIAS!—rugió Regina – me caí, ¡ponle en ese maldito documento que me resbale por que el idiota del padre de esa chica me estaba atacando!—

-eso no es lo que dicen las más de treinta personas que vieron la escena—

-pues seguramente parpadearon todos al mismo tiempo, porque eso es mentira, me caí- Regina dio unos golpeo el papel con el dedo índice—me caí, PONLE AHÍ QUE ME CAÍ—

-pues mira Regina, dado que no tienes muchos antecedentes—

-no tengo ninguno—

-tienes pocos—insistió Emma—te dejare libre bajo fianza, y con tu firma en un documento donde se especifica que harás labor social—

-momento, espera…¿labor social yo?, ¿labor social? Si suficiente labor social hago aguantándolos a todos ustedes bola de…- Regina respiro profundo—estúpidos—

-bien pues esos estúpidos te están demandando, por corrupción de menores, acoso sexual, exhibicionismo, y depravación… así que te sugiero que cooperes por esta vez. Porque esto no se ve bien—

Regina guardo silencio. Y Emma se le quedo viendo durante un breve momento. La alcaldesa soltó una carcajada. Dejando perpleja a la rubia.

-vamos Swan tu me conoces, sabes que soy incapaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas… no se puede culpar de todo eso a una pobre diabla que ha tenido muy mala suerte hoy, y eso es lo que me paso, me levante con el pie izquierdo es todo—

-no lo sé, desde que saliste del hospital estas algo rara, ese baile en el coche fue…-

-¿excitante? ¿Sensual? Gracias querida, tienes buenos gustos—

Emma enrojeció completamente. Y miro a Regina con molestia.

-no me refería a eso, me refiero a que estas algo cambiada—Regina torció el gesto y saco una elegante pluma de su bolso

-bien, bien, se termino el juego, dime de cuánto va a ser la fianza y pásame tu maldito papel de labor social— dijo Regina comenzando a sacar un cheque y poniendo la cantidad que le paso Emma.

-por ser esta tú primera falta de esta naturaleza lo dejaremos en 300 horas de labor social… en el asilo de ancianos de Storybrook—

La alcaldesa levanto la cabeza como un resorte.

-¡Queeeeee! Estas bromeando ¿cierto?—dijo levantándose indignada. Emma negó con la cabeza- ¡un maldito orfanato Swan! ¡El hospital!... puedo incluso ayudar a tu madre en sus clases, pero no voy a limpiar a ningún anciano— sentencio Regina

-me apena escuchar eso, nuestra alcaldesa no es tan humanitaria como pregona—

-no es eso, no puedes hacer esto a mi ¡soy la alcaldesa!—

-y sugiero que como alcaldesa nos des el ejemplo correcto, no me gusta tener que detener a la madre de mi hijo por acusaciones tan feas—

-¡no pienso cumplir ninguna puta hora social!—

-lo lamento mucho, en ese caso tendré que encerrarte por cuatro meses que es la condena estándar para la gente que comete la clase de delitos que tú has cometido-

-¿Qué voy a hacer en un maldito asilo?—

-ya luego veras que te ponen a hacer, por mi parte es todo…si eres tan amable de firmar la hoja—

Regina plasmo furiosamente la hoja tanto que por poco se desgarra. Emma soltó una leve risita.

-de que te ríes—ladro la morena. Volviendo a su actitud gruñona de siempre- ¿te parece gracioso? –

-no me malentiendas, es que cualquiera diría que ese golpe en la cabeza te afecto—

-¿te has levantado más estúpida hoy? – Emma borro la sonrisa de su rostro. Y Regina tomo su bolso y se encamino a la salida con gran indignación

-a finales de mes empiezan tus labores, estarás a las ordenes de la madre superiora—

¿La puñetera hada azul? ¿ Estaría bajo las ordenes de la puta hada azul? Eso era el broche de oro a su día de pesadilla. Volteo con furia y con la mano temblándole, le levanto el dedo de en medio para Emma.

-no puedo esperar Swan—

Emma negó con la cabeza ante Regina. Y su inmadurez. Miro otra vez el papel donde le habían narrado lo ocurrido.

Seguía sin podérselo creer. Seguramente Regina tenía razón y esto había sido un terrible malentendido. La fría y calculadora alcaldesa nunca.. NUNCA haría nada de eso tan espantoso que narraba el papel. Creía más la versión de Regina en la cual más de treinta personas se habían equivocado. Pero estaba la evidencia, y la confesión de Regina de que si le había obsequiado tan "original" regalo a la jovencita.

Negó con la cabeza. Quizá el golpe había dejado algo aturdida a Regina, pero se permitió sonreír. En cuanto Regina tomara otra vez su ritmo, volvería la misma alcaldesa con su genio y gruñona de antes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ESTE ES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CON EL CUAL DAMOS FIN A LA INTRODUCCION DE ESTE FIC, YA EN LOS SIGUIENTES COMENZAREMOS CON EL SUPLICIO DE EMMA MUAHAHAHAHHA Y LA DIVERSION PARA REGI.

TRATARE DE HACER LOS DIALOGOS DE MODO QUE SE ENTIENDA QUE REGINA ES LA QUE ESTA HABLANDO, SI TIENEN PROBLEMAS PUES SOLO AVISENME Y APLICARE CURSIVA EN UNA REGINA Y NORMAL EN LA OTRA… SI TIENEN PROBLEMAS DE IDENTIFICARLAS, LO DIGO POR QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO FUE MALA SUERTE,, PERO EN LOS SIGUIENTES SERAN SOLO LOCURAS DE MI ALCALDESA.

PROCEDO A CONTESTAR REVIEW ANONIMOS

Esthefy Bautista: MUCHAS GRACIAS, SI REGINA EN ESE PLAN ES DIFICIL DE IMAGINAR PERO TRATARE DE HACERLO LO MAS LIGERO POSIBLE PARA QUE TE HAGAS A LA IDEA ; ) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PASARTE A LEER

venus1485 : HEY GRACIAS POR LEER CON RESPECTO A COMO VA A VOLVER LOCA A EMMA…. EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS!

LadyBns: LISTA LA ACTUALIZACION, Y SI CONCUERDO CONTIGO, UNA ESTUPIDA LA ENFERMERA, YO NO HUBIERA DUDADO Y ME LE LANZO AHÍ MISMO JAJAJAJA

Natsu: GRACIAS , YA TIENES MAS :D

Harukichiru: GRACIAS POR LEER :D espero te guste este cap.

SEÑORITAS ES TODO POR MI PARTE, PRINCE SWEET SORROW A SU SERVICIO EN EL CUADRITO DE ABAJO.


	3. Una noche de copas

ME ALEGRA QUE LA HISTORIA ESTE GUSTANDO n.n AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLO XD

Y VOLVIENDO A DECIR QUE NO ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina totalmente recuperada del accidente se dirigió a tomar los sagrados alimentos en la cafetería de Granny. El silencio se apodero del local en cuanto entro. La alcaldesa se paseo como una modelo en pasarela hasta llegar a su asiento preferido.

-¿Qué te sirvo Regina?—pregunto Rubí acercándose con esos escotes que eran ya famosos en storybrook.

-uy si supieras que quiero en estos momentos querida—contesto Regina sonriendo mientras veía sin ningún pudor los generosos pechos de la camarera quien se le quedo viendo extrañada. –un café –contesto la alcaldesa volviendo a su actitud habitual, la camarera desapareció para cumplir la orden, siendo seguida por la atenta mirada de la alcaldesa.

- y que como te ha tratado la vida—pregunto cuando rubí regreso con lo pedido.

-aburrida, me hace falta salir de aquí—

-te comprendo totalmente, estos días se han vuelto tan tediosos para mí—

-y que lo digas, desde que he llegado no he tenido descanso, Granny está sobre mí todo el tiempo, te repito, me hace falta salir—

-disculpe—un comensal llamo a rubí que desapareció para ver que quería.

Regina lo medito durante unos pequeños instantes. Rubí era la indicada para lo que necesitaba..un respiro, y al parecer la loba lo necesitaba tanto como ella. Bebió su café lentamente pensando seriamente. ¿y por qué no? . Se dirigió a pagar su consumo y se acerco a la camarera.

-oye rubí, ¿te has enterado?—pregunto Regina inocentemente.

-¿sobre qué?—

-del nuevo club que han abierto en el pueblo—

-¿hay un club nuevo?—pregunto la camarera interesada.

-no solo es un club es el paraíso…- Regina se acerco a rubí en actitud confidencial—hay show de hombres—susurro y rubí se le quedo viendo fijamente. – quiero ir pero tú sabes, no me gustaría ir sola, y ya que hoy es viernes me he preguntado ¿Por qué no ir?... solo que no se si tu quisieras…-

-CUENTA CONMIGO—

Regina sonrió complacida.

-pero y Granny….—

-¿Granny? ¿Quién es Granny? - Rubí tenia una sonrisa traviesa y Regina asintió.

- a las once pasare por ti, querida—sentencio Regina. Rubí asintió y se volvió para seguir atendiendo la clientela. Regina salió del lugar con una nueva misión en la mente…comprar nuevo guardarropa….y restaurar su carro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-oouuuhh—grito Regina completamente animada. Viendo a los hombres con sus trajes de policía moverse al ritmo de la música.

-¡una botella de vodka!—ordeno Rubí al mesero.

-aun no entiendo que hago yo aquí—se pregunto Tinkerbell mirando a su alrededor el lugar en el que estaban.

-venimos a des-estresarnos de tanto trabajo y problemas que hemos tenido últimamente—contesto Regina. Dándole un buen sorbo a su bebida.

-aun no entiendo como abrieron este lugar en storybrook— dijo Rubí

-al parecer quien lanzo la nueva maldición es un genio…pensó en todo—la alcaldesa tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-fui yo la que otorgo el permiso y las facilidades—

-yo aun no entiendo cómo pueden venir así vestidas— dijo Tinker escandalizada señalando el atrevido conjunto de cuero de Regina.

- creía que no había venido Blue—ironizo Regina

-luces fantástica, no le hagas caso—

-tienes razón, venimos a divertirnos no a rezar—contesto la alcaldesa señalando las pudorosas ropas del hada.

-no es mi culpa, entre al convento hace días—

- bueno pues a divertirnos— rubí alzo su copa

-salud—dijo Regina brindando, Tinker a pesar de no estar a gusto también brindo. No entendía algo extraño pasaba, de rubí lo había esperado, pero de la seria y fría Regina nunca.

-Solo espero que esto sea una noche normal…. –

-cállate Tinker, no me dejas concentrarme—dijo Regina mirando fijamente a los hombres que ya se estaban quitando los pantalones.

Tres horas después…

-dejen lesh ensheño como she hashee—

desafío tinkerbell parándose de la mesa para servirse mas cómodamente el vodka, la noche había comenzado tranquila, sirviéndose tragos ligeros, y diluyendo el alcohol con jugos y demás bebidas para que no les cayera tan pesado. Pero poco a poco al calor de la noche, esa preocupación había pasado a segundo término. Y ahora se bebían el vodka solo y al pelo.

-no le hagaaaan casho, esta ebrrria—contesto Regina que estaba más ocupada abrazando a los dos strippers que tenia a cada lado.

-pero shi ya no hay mas.— dijo Tinker con la botella completamente hacia abajo tratando de sacar el máximo alcohol posible, el hada le dio golpecitos a la botella pero nada…estaba totalmente vacia

-¿Cómo que ya no hay?—pregunto Regina escandalizada, alzo su mano torpemente—cañamero, caramero…cararemo…ca…marero—dijo con triunfo de por fin pronunciar bien.

-¿en qué les puedo ayudar?—

-otra—dijo Rubí con una sonrisa tintineando la botella. –ups—dijo al caérsele y provocar el escándalo de la botella al romperse

-Rubí idiota—rio Regina. -¿vamos a bailar guapo?—el stripper no se hizo del rogar y condujo a Regina hacia la pista.

-¿y tú que eshperas?—pregunto Tinker tomando a otro hombre y arrastrándolo hacia la pista. Rubí se les unió en unos segundos.

-tengan señiritas, eshta no se deja— dijo Rubí tendiéndoles una copa a cada una.

Las tres comenzaron a bailar con los hombres sacando a relucir sus movimientos más sensuales, o bueno tan sensuales como su nivel de alcoholismo les permitía. Es decir nulo.

Regina estaba encantada, el chico que le había tocado estaba guapísimo, y como quería. En unos minutos más podría hacer con él lo que quisiera. Se acerco al tipo y repego su cuerpo al de el pero un movimiento inesperado de otra persona le tiro el vaso. Y le dio un empujón que casi la tira. La alcaldesa volteo lentamente al ver a la causante de su atentado.

-disculpa—

-¿dispulpas dishes?... dispulpas nada perra- una tromba le cayó encima a la pobre mujer, una tromba llamada Regina que ahora la sostenía de los cabellos con fuerza.

- ¿Qué te pasa loca?— pregunto la amiga de la chica acercándose a Regina dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga pero tinkerbell se abalanzo sobre ella

- con mi amiga no te metes estúpida—grito tinkerbell dándole un puñetazo. Si, un golpe a puño cerrado y limpio en la quijada de la mujer.

-tranquilas por favor—se acerco la tercera amiga tratando de frenar la bronca pacíficamente, pero Rubí se fue directo sobre ella, dándole una tremenda cachetada.

-a ti también por zorra—sentencio la loba cegada por el alcohol.

Lo que empezó por el pleito de las mujeres, como es costumbre en esos lugares, continuo como una piedra en picada. Poco a poco toda la gente comenzó a participar en la batalla campal. Todos contra todos. Tratando de llevar la bronca a otro nivel. Los botellazos iban y venían, los puños y los golpes no se hicieron esperar. Y Regina a pesar de estar alcoholizada supo que era mejor poner patitas de por medio.

-¡vamonosh!—grito. —ya le di su merecido a esta perra—

Las tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida con paso digno pero fueron detenidas por los guardias del local

-no, ustedes no se van de aquí—dijo el dueño acercándose a las mujeres.

-Regina creo que quiero…..gdjhdjbuaaahj buaargg—en un Angulo y precisión perfectos la fina camisa del hombre fue manchada por el contenido del estomago de Tinker

-Tinker cariño, nos has sentenciado—soltó Regina ante la mirada de pocos amigos del hombre

—¿Me perdona?—pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa angelical de oreja a oreja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-USTED ES LA LEY ¡HAGA ALGO!-

-si señor no se preocupe, yo me encargare de ellas y de nuevo no se apure… esto no volverá a pasar se lo aseguro— contesto Emma amablemente tendiéndole la mano al dueño del club y saliendo hacia el pasillo.

La sheriff suspiro cansada. Y enfadada, el hombre le había soltado una serie de regaños y de amenazas como si ella fuera la culpable de lo que había ocurrido. Se giro a mirar a las tres mujeres que se encontraban ensimismadas en su mundo sin atreverse a decir ni pio.

¿y como lo hacían?

Tinkerbell estaba mareada y controlando los ascos.

Rubí estaba completamente cansada y con ganas de dormir.

Regina estaba con unos ligeros moretones y un dolor de cabeza producto del alcohol y la desgreñada que se había aventado con aquella estúpida.

-¿Y QUIEN ME VA A PAGAR LOS DESPERFECTOS?—pregunto el hombre saliendo de su despacho—MI CAMISA DE SEDA—

- Tinker—dijo Regina

-¿yo?—

-si, tu se la vomitaste… ¿por cierto que habías comido? ¿Puré de papa?—

El hada frunció los labios.

-huevos revueltos—

-que asco—dijo Regina riéndose. El pobre hombre cerró la boca con asco.

- yo no voy a pagar nada—

-¡me tienen que pagar!—

-ya, ya, mándeme la factura. – corto la alcaldesa moviendo su mano para restarle importancia al asunto. –Y ruegue a dios que no mande cerrar este antro de mala muerte—el hombre se quedo lívido ante la amenaza de la alcaldesa que era MUY capaz de hacerlo y Regina sonrió triunfadora—veo que nos vamos entendiendo—

-nadie va a cerrar a nadie, y usted y yo nos vamos de aquí…ALCALDESA—dijo Emma escupiendo sus palabras. Regina asintió y salió con Emma.

-luego las veo chicas—

- le espera una buena con Emma—susurro tinkerbell a rubí.

-y que lo digas, no se veía nada contenta y… ay no… ahí viene Granny—dijo con pavor rubí al ver a su abuelita entrar en el local. Miro con furia al hombre que sonrió satisfecho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El carro iba completamente silencioso Regina podía sentir la mala vibra de Emma a kilómetros de distancia.

-así que…noche de chicas eh- comenzó Emma

-si, estábamos un poco estresadas y decidimos divertirnos un poco—

-un poco, ya veo, una cuenta estratosférica en licor, bailes privados, mesas rotas, cristalería destrozada, mas de cinco heridos… ¡en lugar de que busques la solución para recuperar a Henry!—grito Emma encolerizada. Regina se llevo las manos a la cabeza con la idea de que le iba a explotar.

-ya, ya… pero no creo que en una noche eso solucione Swan, solo Salí a divertirme un poco ¿eso es pecado?— gruño Regina ante la incomprensión de Emma.

En cuanto vio que Emma se estacionaba en el hogar donde Vivian los charming se volteo

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?—

-vine por las llaves de las celdas, con las prisas se me olvidaron—dijo Emma adentrándose en el edificio.

-ah.. – Regina lo pensó durante unos instantes y corrió hacia la rubia—espera..¿Me va a encerrar?—

-¿no es obvio? Eso es lo que les pasa a los que arman alboroto—

-¡no puedes hacerme eso! ¡SOY LA ALCALDESA!—

-Pues lo siento mucho, alcaldesa, reina y todo, tienes que cargar con la ley—

-¿Qué ocurrió?—pregunto David acercándose a las mujeres.

-¿Regina que te paso?—pregunto mary Margaret sorprendida de ver el estado TAN lamentable en que venía la alcaldesa.

-lo que paso es que se puso como una cuba y armo un zafarrancho en el nuevo club—

-¿es en serio?—pregunto mary Margaret incrédula mirando fijamente a Regina como si no la reconociera.

-no es como ella dice…la tipa me ataco por la espalda—se justifico Regina—o eso recuerdo—

-¿Por qué estabas en un bar?—pregunto mary Margaret

-¿bebiste?—continuo la mujer

-¿Qué estabas pensando?—ataco David

-¿Cómo está la mujer que atáscate?—continuo la del pelo corto

-¿esta bien?—

-está en el hospital, herida al parecer Regina le dio un botellazo en la cabeza—revelo Emma fulminando con la mirada a la alcaldesa. La pareja siguió atacándola con preguntas.

Regina a cada pregunta iba agachando más la cabeza por su vergonzoso comportamiento. Apretó los puños al no aguantar más.

-¡sí!...estaba en un bar bailando con hombres buenísimos, bebí hasta reventar, Y ME ALEGRO QUE ESA ESTUPIDA ESTE EN EL HOSPITAL PARA QUE NO SE LE OLVIDE QUIEN SOY YO—grito Regina plantando cara a los tres charmings. - ¿Qué más quieren saber?—

-eres una descarada— grito Emma

-¡y tu una frígida!—grito Regina furica

Tanto Mary Margaret, como David se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar a la alcaldesa que se encontraba con los puños crispados y con los labios temblando.

-¿Qué dijiste?—desafío Emma en tono peligroso, Regina levanto la cabeza

-dije… ¡que eres una puta frígida!— grito la alcaldesa perdiendo todo sentido de razón—te crees la gran cosa porque según tienes un súper poder que te hace ver cuando la gente miente, pero eso no te ha servido de nada, pues siempre somos yo o Gold los que tenemos que salvarle el trasero a ti y a tu familia—

-¡REGINA—grito Mary Margaret indignada.

-no eres más que una rubia fracasada, una pobre huérfana abandonada a su suerte por unos padres que no les importo un pepino abandonarte, mientras ellos estuvieran juntos, solo fuiste utilizada por estos dos, y sin embargo no tuviste el corazón para hacerle lo mismo a tu propio hijo pensando que le iba a tocar un mejor futuro que a ti, ¿no pensaste que le hubiera tocado vivir en un orfanato toda su vida como a ti? …-

-yo…yo- titubeo Emma, Regina le lanzo su mejor mirada despectiva.

-no eres más que una imbécil pedante, soberbia y estúpida igual que tus padres, solo ayudada por su buena suerte, pero sigues siendo un desperdicio de oxigeno en esta ciudad, y aun así ¿te atreves a ver a mi hijo a la cara, sabiendo que él no recuerda nada y ve en ti a la mujer que lo abandono?, te regodeas en esa falsa ilusión que les di haciéndolo creer que eres una mujer digna de ser su madre.. NO ERES MAS QUE UNA SIMPLE PERDEDORA, ¿y te escandalizas por que me haya ido a divertir una noche? que estúpida eres…—

Regina no pudo decir más por que Emma se acerco a ella y le planto una cachetada…MUY FUERTE. Que hizo voltear la cabeza de la alcaldesa.

-¿e…emma?—pregunto Regina débilmente.

-FUERA DE AQUÍ—grito Emma tumbando por la furia—SAL DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO—

-vamos a razonar esto es solo un malentendido—David quería conciliar, obviamente a las dos mujeres se les habían soltado un poco las trancas y el ambiente se había tensado al máximo.

-no hay nada que razonar, Regina no tiene por que venir a decirnos esto en mi propia casa—soltó Mary Margaret.

-¿no me vas a meter a la cárcel?—pregunto la alcaldesa mirando a Emma

-SOLO LARGATE DE AQUÍ—

-como quieras…- dijo Regina encaminándose a la salida

-espera Regina, te llevare a tu casa—ofreció David

-no gracias, además de ser la alcaldesa del pueblo, soy una hechicera con un poder grandísimo, claro que ya se ha visto cuando los he salvado a todos prácticamente SOLA y sin ayuda de nadie, puedo aparecerme en mi casa— dijo la alcaldesa desapareciendo en un humo purpura.

En cuanto la alcaldesa desapareció las lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse visibles en el rostro de Emma.

-estúpida—gruño con rabia

-nunca habría pensado que Regina se atrevería a…- mary Margaret se mordió la lengua evitando el resto de la frase "decirnos la verdad" ya la alcaldesa había acabado con Emma con esas hirientes palabras y echar sal a la herida no era prudente.

-esto que acaba de suceder es extraño—opino David.

-no iras a defenderla—dijo mary Margaret.

-no, no es eso…es que Regina, la Regina que yo conozco no sería capaz de algo Así —

-por favor David… Regina siempre me ha odiado, creía que lo habíamos superado pero ese rencor que me tiene no ha desaparecido, me lo acaba de demostrar—

-es que no se…hay algo que no me cuadra—opino David encogiéndose de brazos y dejando el asunto por la paz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa noche Regina se encontraba en su habitación totalmente entregada al descanso y ocio, leyendo un libro acostada en la cama. De repente su celular hizo eco en toda la habitación

-¿diga?—

-Regina soy Rubí, ¿Cómo te fue con Emma?— algo dentro de Regina se removió al recordar el coraje que le había hecho pasar la rubia. Ahora se arrepentía de tanto veneno que le había soltado, pero en realidad y pensándolo bien no se arrepentía del todo. Eso se lo tenía merecido por molestarla hasta tal punto de hacerle perder la cabeza.

-pésimo, ni con mi madre he peleado tanto ¿y a ti? Me pareció ver a la vieja Lucas caminar hacia el club. – Rubí resoplo

-ni te imaginas, me hecho la pedorreta de la vida, estaba como poseída—

-Bueno chica ni que hubiéramos matado a alguien—

-y que lo digas, solo se armo un poco de bronca, nada de qué preocuparse—coincidió Rubí

-Emma me dio una cachetada estaba enojadísima, dudo que me deje acercarme a Henry en mucho tiempo—

-no te preocupes por eso, puedo arreglar algunos encuentros "casuales" en la cafetería—propuso la loba.

-me parece perfecto, ya veremos eso luego por el momento vele avisando a Tinker que esta no es la única vez que saldremos, storybrook es nuestra—dijo Regina y se pudo imaginar a rubí sonriendo al otro lado de la línea

-por supuesto que esta no será la única vez, oye te dejo que Granny me mata si me encuentra hablando contigo—

-no es como si fuéramos amantes Rubí…bueno todavía no—ya esta, había lanzado la indirecta. Rubí soltó una carcajada

-eso ya lo veremos luego—

-hasta luego— Regina colgó y continuo con su lectura satisfecha de tener a alguien con quien acudir cuando…estuviera estresada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al despertar Regina reviso su correo, no eran mucho, facturas, facturas y que mas…ah si, facturas. Abrió los ojos aterrorizada por la cuenta tan desbordante de su nochecita en el club.

-¡dos mil dólares!... viejo abusivo—se quejo la alcaldesa bufando dejando la carta para atenderla después, siguió abriendo el correo hasta que una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al ver cierto sobre. Al fin buenas noticias.

-tarjeta Platinum sin límite de crédito—susurro acariciando su nombre en la tarjeta como si se acariciara a una amante. – algo me dice que este día está mejorando-

Sin pensarlo más subió a su habitación y tomo el teléfono.

-¿bueno? Hola señorita. Quisiera hacer unos cambios a mi subscripción por cable, sí, quiero el paquete adulto, si ese que tiene más de cincuenta canales con contenido para adultos, si, no, no, no, olvide el paquete kids, ya no lo ocupo, ahora solo quiero el adulto, si.. Cárguelo a mi tarjeta, no hay problema, y que sea lo más pronto posible—

Regina dejo el teléfono, mirando la tarjeta, no era suficiente. No se la podía pasar todo el día viendo pornografía para pasar el rato. La alcaldesa se aburría, y eso no podía ser permitido. Sin pensarlo más volvió a agarrar el celular y marco.

-¿hola rubí?—

-que ocurre Regina, estoy atareada—

-deja lo que estés haciendo, y vístete, háblale a tinkerbell y dile que nos vemos en la tienda de Gold en una hora—

-¿de que estás hablando? ¿te has vuelto loca? Como crees que voy a dejar la cafetería así como así—

-lo harás querida, a no ser que quieras salir de este estúpido pueblucho a irte de compras a portland a vivir una de las mejores noches de tu vida—

-ahí estaré— dijo Rubí colgando. Regina se dirigió presurosa a la ducha. La fiesta acababa de comenzar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Listo ….Regina no aprende la lección y ahora tenemos una tarjeta platinum, a una alcaldesa de doble personalidad y una camarera sexy y libertina, y una hada que le gusta el trago… ¿Cómo terminara esto? xD esperemos que bien. no se pierdan su noche de chicas VA A ESTAR MUCHO MEJOR QUE ESTA ; )

Ahora procedo a dar agradecimientos a harukichiru, luna, y Esthefy bautista n.n gracias por leer chicas..

A los que tienen cuenta pues les contesto en privado :)  
nos estaremos viendo por aquí…


	4. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Regina?—pregunto tinkerbell llegando con el aliento desapareciendo de sus pulmones, se apoyo en sus rodillas para recuperar un poco de aire.

-vamos a salir de este pueblo para divertirnos—dijo Regina entrando a la tienda de Gold.

-solo espero que no sea similar a tu grandiosa idea de la otra noche—

-no, esta será mucho mejor te lo aseguro—

-¿Cómo te fue con Emma? No parecía contenta—Tinker la siguió adentro de la tienda

-ni me la menciones, discutimos y me propino una cachetada que de solo recordarla todavía me duele, además conociéndola no me dejara ver a Henry en un buen tiempo, la muy malagradecida—contesto Regina comenzando a ver con atención los objetos de la tienda. Era obvio ahí no estaba lo que buscaba.

Tinkerbell se quedo callada, a ella solo le había cobrado factura el alcohol con un dolorón de cabeza y ascos, pero a rubí su abuela la había sentenciado y Regina había sido la que más perjudicada había salido, no solo había tenido que pagar toda la cuenta si no también había tenido problemas con la madre de su hijo, la alcaldesa había pagado caro su actitud lo mejor era no atacarla más con esa noche.

-te puedo ayudar en algo, quizá si hablo con Emma inventándole alguna tontería de hadas me lo crea…-

-Emma sabe cuando alguien le miente así que mejor dejémoslo todo como esta, no hay prisa, además no vamos a amargarnos por lo ocurrido, vamos a divertirnos un poco–

-Regina ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?—pregunto belle saliendo de la trastienda. Regina se apoyo seductoramente en el mostrador invadiendo el espacio personal de la bibliotecaria.

-veras belleza estábamos buscando la poción de Gold, tu sabes aquella en la cual podía salir de storybrook— dijo la morena sonriéndole coquetamente. Belle se atraganto ante el evidente coqueteo.

-¿p..a..Para que la quieren?—

Regina soltó una carcajada buscando algún pretexto que le sirviera en esa situación.

-queremos relajarnos un poco, tu sabes…ir de compras, quiero comprarle algo lindo a mi hijo, y porque no decirlo, aprovechar un poco el viaje, ¿has salido del pueblo belle?—

-yo..No— dijo con expresión consternada la bibliotecaria.

-¿y no te da curiosidad?—

-pues si claro que si…-

-¿y por qué no vienes con nosotras? Hay mucho espacio en el coche—ofreció Regina inocentemente mirándose las uñas, belle sonrió ilusionada

-¿me dejarían acompañarlas?—

-pero claro… solo tienes que darnos un poco de poción, nadie quiere perder sus recuerdos ¿sabes? Sería muy triste si eso pasara…y solo por querer salir a respirar otros aires—

-espérenme aquí—decidida belle se metió en la trastienda buscando lo pedido.

-eres….eres…una perra—dijo rubí incrédula al ver con qué facilidad habían convencido a la inteligente bibliotecaria.

-no creo que a una mujer tan seria como belle le gusten ese tipo de ambientes—opino la hada Regina dejo escapar una carcajada.

-¿Qué no le gustan? Por dios, si cuando dejo salir a Lacey se convirtió en la mujer más conocida de storybrook—se bufo la morena.—además si no se ambienta la botamos en una biblioteca y ya está—dijo moviendo su mano con aburrimiento. –Ella se lo pierde. —

-listo aquí esta—

-bien, saquen sus objetos más preciados y viertan un poco, poquito porque es bendito, no tienen idea de lo difícil que es realizar esta poción—dijo Regina sacando el trabajo manual que había hecho Henry a sus cinco años, belle traía ya la pequeña taza rota y Regina se lo pensó por un momento, no podrían irse de reventón con una taza y el trabajo de un niño de cinco años, se verían patéticas. —Cambiando de idea… - Regina transmuto sus objetos con magia y los convirtió en unos discretos collares de plata. – Mucho mejor, así nos veremos más naturales—

-Regina mi taza…-

-se convertirá en taza en dos días, descuida, ahora vámonos ¿ya almorzaron? —

-no—contestaron las tres chicas, y Regina negó con la cabeza.

-pues apurémonos, almorzaremos algo en el camino, no hay tiempo que perder—dijo subiéndose a su mercedes. El cual cabe decir que le costó muchísimo restaurarlo con magia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-mierda… estúpida radio—se quejo Regina pegando a puño cerrado la vieja radio de su mercedes.

-es inútil Regina no funciona, ni el diablo podría arreglar esto—dijo rubí tratando de mover los botones, pero lo único que salía de la radio era interferencia. Regina alzo las cejas, buena idea.

-no, el diablo quizá no, pero yo si—Regina movió su manos y en cuestión de segundos el coche se había transmutado en un precioso deportivo negro.

-ay Regina, aquí no hay lugar—se quejo Tinker ante el estrecho espacio de los asientos traseros.

-pues te aguantas, ¿Quién dijo que los Ferrari eran cómodos de los asientos traseros? Acostúmbrate—

-wow Regina estoy sin palabras- dijo rubí gratamente sorprendida.

-gracias querida, desde hace tiempo quería cambiar de coche…ahora veamos, música…música…. —

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adentro del coche se sentía la Buena vibra y las risas divertidas. Regina iba como un torpedo en el carro que tenia en las bocinas "Girls just wanna have fun" de Cindy Lauper.

-vamos chicas— dijo Regina tronando los dedos al ritmo de la canción, rubi subió el volumen—

**I ****come home****In the morning light**

**Emma says****When you gonna live****Your life**

**right****Oh dear****We're not****The fortunate ones**

-eso Regina—animo rubí. Mientras regina cantaba a todo pulmon

**-****And girls They wanna have fun Oh girls Just wanna have fun— **

canto la alcaldesa completamente inspirada- ¿oh no chicas?—las mujeres dieron un gritito animado.

-voy…voy yo— dijo rubi comenzando a prenderse comenzando a hacer los mismos movimientos que cindy lauper en el video

**- The phone rings In the middle of the night My Granny yells What you gonna do With your life -– **

Regina solto una carcajada

**- Oh, Granny dear you know You're still number one But girls They wanna have fun –**

rubi hizo una mueca de resignación- **Oh girls just wanna have-** finalizo su parte y belle para sorpresa de todas alzo su voz.

**-That's all they really waaaant Some fuuuun When the working day is done Girls They wanna have fun – **

solto la bibliotecaria completamente adentrada a la cancion.

**- Oh girls Just wanna have fun, They wanna have fun Oh girls Just wanna have fun—**

corearon todas al mismo tiempo al ritmo de la musica

-esta será una noche inolvidable señoritas—soltó Regina pisando el acelerador queriendo llegar a la ciudad lo más pronto posible—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de ir a un lujoso hotel e instalarse ahí, e ir a un restaurante a almorzar como dios mandaba.

Eligieron el mejor spa de la ciudad, ya con un buen corte de pelo, un masaje relajante, exfoliación profunda, tratamiento facial, manicura y pedicura. Siguió la salida de compras, las cuatro mujeres se adentraron por los centros comerciales decididas a un buen cambio. Y que cambio, la ciudad de portland tuvo el privilegio de ver a cuatro mujeres con caras de ángeles, y cuerpo de tentación, envueltas en carísimos vestidos Dolce Gabbana. Todas caminando en tacones Louis vuitton, y sosteniendo unos bolsos Prada que nombrar su costo sería un pecado.

El resultado: el hospital reporto ese día varios accidentes de hombres por ir distraídos.

Las personas que se encontraban afuera del HAZE nightclub antro mas exclusivo de la ciudad de portland, esperando que alguno de los exigentes guardias de seguridad les diera el privilegio de entrar y codearse con las personas más distinguidas y adineradas de la sociedad de Maine, las pobres almas que estaban soportando el frio y la lluvia no pudieron apartar sus ojos del soberbio Ferrari negro que había llegado anunciándose con un derrapón digno de una carrera de autos. Algunos alzaron las cabezas para poder ver mejor a la despampanante morena que había descendido del coche, envuelta en un sensual vestido azul que le favorecía completamente a su cuerpo, con una actitud de perra, y una soberbia inigualables que dejaron a todos boquiabiertos. Incluso varias mujeres la vieron con lujuria cuando la morena alzo la mirada y se les quedo viendo en actitud despectiva. Esa mujer mas que un ángel, parecía un peligroso demonio resultando incluso más sensual e interesante que cualquier mujer que se encontrara en la fila

-te lo encargo lindura, no querrás endeudarte toda la vida—dijo Regina entregando las llaves del coche al chico. El pobre asintió atontado.

En el asiento del copiloto descendió una sexy mujer de pelo negro y largo, con unos labios carnosos y sensuales, su actitud atrevida y su forma de vestir hicieron que varias mujeres se pusieran verdes de envidia.

Una mujer castaña salió del vehículo, con las mismas ropas atrevidas que las otras pero sus actitudes y su mirada demostraban una inocencia y curiosidad que llamo la atención de algunos

Una rubia inocentemente sensual termino el cuadro, sus hermosos y perfectos cabellos dorados caían en su rostro de facciones tan finas que parecía una estatua griega viva.

Regina camino hacia la entrada como moisés hubiera pasado cuando dividió el mar, llego hasta al gorila jefe de seguridad, y lo miro de arriba abajo.

-muévete guapo- soltó la alcaldesa con tono autoritario, el hombre, todopoderoso, fornido y alto como él solo, mismo hombre que no había dejado pasar a nadie esa noche, ni siquiera al hijo de un importante político, se aparto ante la alcaldesa y le dejo pasar sin la menor replica. –Buen chico—aprobó la morena pasando junto a sus amigas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-eres una bruta al volante Regina—se quejo belle sentándose en el Lounge del local.

-y tú eres una aburrida, deja de quejarte—

-ah yo aburrida— grito belle. – Te pasaste todos los altos—

-¿Quién en el mundo no lo hace?—contesto la alcaldesa

- casi mataste a una pobre anciana—

-fue su culpa por no cruzar rápido—

-te la pasaste derrapando en las esquinas solo porque era divertido—

-¿vas a decirme que no te gusto?—belle se quedo callada y Regina sonrió ante su victoria—ya belleza, un poco de emoción en tu vida no te hará daño, agradece que te la proporcione—

-¿me estás diciendo que no tengo vida?—pregunto belle.

-tú lo has dicho—

-ahora veras… - belle alzo la mano – camarero.. Tráiganos la botella más fuerte que tenga—soltó belle, y las demás aplaudieron su decisión.

Como era de esperarse al calor de las copas se iban desinhibiendo, y al estar tan espectaculares todas, no les hizo falta encontrar un puñado de hombres de muy buen ver para que las entretuvieran un rato.

Tanto belle como Tinker no se lo podían creer, sus vidas aburridas en storybrook nunca les hicieron imaginar que estarían en el mejor antro de la ciudad, bebiendo como barriles sin fondo y cada una con dos hombres. Claro que esa hazaña no había resultado por sí sola, fue Regina la que comenzó a tejer la red, y entre ella y rubí eligieron con quienes estaría bien compartir la noche. La alcaldesa se encargo del resto, entre miradas insinuantes, y pequeñas sonrisas los hombres cayeron con facilidad. Acercándose en manada para platicar inocentemente.

Todos se lo estaban pasando muy bien, al final resulto que los chicos no resultaron ser unos idiotas sin cerebro, y podían tener una divertida conversación, los chicos encontraron a las mujeres además de bellas, muy interesantes. Y la plática resulto ser muy amena, tanto que uno de ellos, un tal Kirk las estaba invitando a su casa de campo con vistas al lago el próximo fin de semana. Las aprobaciones no se hicieron esperar y el grupo comenzó a organizar el viaje.

Fue entonces cuando Regina se levanto de la mesa con gesto contrariado.

-¿te pasa algo Regina?—pregunto el atractivo rubio de metro ochenta que le había tirado todos los perros en lo que llevaba de la noche. Las mujeres voltearon a ver a su alcaldesa que se llevo la mano a la cabeza con gesto de dolor.

-nada, necesito ir al baño un momento, permiso—dijo la morena alejándose con paso presuroso al tocador. Se dirigió directamente al espejo y se miro con atención.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?—pregunto mirando su reflejo. Con consternación. Saco su cartera y miro con terror sus tarjetas de crédito. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando para desfalcarse de esa manera? La factura del mes le llegaría altísima. Pero no era solo eso, ella era una respetable alcaldesa, ese no era lugar para ella a menos que quisiera considerarse una pronta. ¿Qué diría Henry si la viera? Se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Tenía que salir de ahí. Se dirigió hacia la mesa y tomo su bolso.

-¿A dónde vas Regina?—pregunto rubí mirando la cara consternada de la alcaldesa.

-rubí yo tengo que… salir… nos vemos en el hotel.. –

-¿te vas tan pronto? Pero si esto se pone bueno, espérate un rato—insistió la loba. Regina negó con la cabeza.

-no, no, me tengo que ir en serio, nos vemos luego, toma las llaves del auto, tomare un taxi—

Regina salió del club sin despedirse de nadie.

-¿Qué paso por que se fue Regina?—pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-¿dijimos algo que la incomodara?—pregunto Kirk.

-no, no chicos, le surgió un compromiso.— contesto rubí

-segura que está bien—insistió el rubio—se veía algo alterada—

-así ha estado últimamente—observo Tinker.

-ahora que lo dices, últimamente ha estado rara—asintió rubí

-bueno pero no venimos a tristear… venga todos.. SALUD—dijo belle alzando su copa y los demás chicos chocaron sus vasos con el de ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina tomo un taxi que la llevo hasta su cuarto de hotel, al llegar ahí se tomo un vaso de agua que se bebió al hilo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando?—pregunto Regina, titubeando ante esos días en los que no había podido contenerse. Esa no era la Regina que conocía. Necesitaba despejarse, tomo el control de la televisión, era tarde, seguro vería pura basura de infomerciales, comenzó a quitarse la ropa en actitud aburrida, necesitaba dormir, había tenido suficiente por hoy.

Un gemido escandaloso la saco de sus pensamientos, miro a su alrededor, seguramente los del cuarto vecino tendrían una noche agitada. Otro gemido más cercano. Volteo a ver la televisión y ahí lo encontró. Dos mujeres entrelazadas de piernas moviendo sus caderas como si no hubiera mañana. La boca se le abrió completamente debido a la sorpresa. Contemplo la escena durante unos segundos y una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro. Recogió la ropa que había dejado tirada en el suelo y comenzó a volver a vestirse. De su bolsa saco una pequeña tarjetita plateada con su nombre.

Una tarjeta Platinum que no tenia cualquiera, una tarjeta exclusiva que era aceptada en el mismo infierno si fuera necesario. En todos los lugares, y al decir todos, se refería a TODOS.

-en vez de preguntarme idioteces, mejor le doy un buen uso a esta maravilla—dijo apagando la televisión y saliendo del cuarto del hotel como si la persiguiera el diablo. Al salir tomo un taxi dándole especificaciones muy claras al chofer.

-lléveme al burdel más exclusivo de la ciudad—

-¿perdone?—

-lo que escucho, lléveme al burdel más caro que haya—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina al llevar le entrego al chofer unos buenos dólares de propina, saliendo del taxi y mirando con una sonrisa la maravilla que se desplegaba ante ella. Las iluminadas y bien decoradas instalaciones del "Bunny ranch" lleno de lindas y complacientes mujeres, profesionales en dar una graaan satisfacción según los rumores.

-señorita, ¿segura que va a entrar ahí?- pregunto el taxista mirándola de arriba abajo pensando que ese era un tremendo desperdicio La mujer ante él, estaba que se caía de buena. Regina asintió distante.

-¿cree que bromeo? –ironizo la mujer—pase a recogerme mañana a las ocho de la mañana. –ordeno la alcaldesa, el taxista se sorprendió ante las intenciones de esa sexy morena de quedarse toda la noche en ese club.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma aparco su coche afuera de la casa de la alcaldesa, iba a disculparse, y ver como seguía, tenía razón se había pasado con ella. La pobre mujer solo había querido divertirse y como no estaba acostumbrada a salir, se le arruino todo. Un pequeño desliz lo tiene cualquiera. Emma no podía con los remordimientos de haberle dado ese cachetadón y sobre todo correrla de su casa. Regina no tenía la culpa de que ella no aceptara la verdad.

Toco la puerta durante más de media hora, comprendiendo que la alcaldesa en realidad no estaba.

Solo esperaba que estuviera bien, desde que tuvo el accidente Regina se estaba comportando rara. Algo le olía mal sobre ese asunto, era como si Regina hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana. No lo veía normal Regina no era así. La Regina que ella conocía estaría en esos momentos con Henry o en su casa para tratar de entablar platica con el chico, y ahora…los días pasaban y nada, era como si la alcaldesa se hubiera esfumado.

Saco su celular y marco.

-"si escuchas esto es que estoy muy ocupada, si te urge márcame de nuevo hasta que te atienda"—fue el parco mensaje de la alcaldesa.

-Regina soy yo, tenemos que hablar, vine a tu casa pero no estabas. Estamos muy preocupados por ti. — dijo Emma dejándole buzón de voz.

-¿Dónde se metió esa mujer?— pensó Emma subiéndose al coche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

QUE TAL? JAJAJAJA REGINA SE NOS METIO A UN PUTICLUB JAJAJA

AUN NO SE SI METER LEMON EN EL SIGUIENTE, ESTOY TENTADA. LA VERDAD. ¿Qué OPINAN USTEDES?

AGRADEZCO POR SU COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA PUEDEN DECIRME, TAMBIEN SI SHIPPEAN A REGINA CON ALGUNA OTRA HABITANTE DE STORYBROOK PUEDEN DECIRME Y PODEMOS…ARREGLARLO :p

SEÑORITAS PRINCE SWEET SORROW A SU SERVICIO EN EL BOTON DE ABAJO ;)


	5. Girls Just Wanna Have Fuck

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ESTA HISTORIA QUE ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PAR QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-despierta Regina— una voz cálida de mujer

-¿mmm?—

-vamos traviesa— voz cantarina de mujer, muy diferente a la primera. – vamos despiértate Regina, ya van a dar las ocho y nos pediste que te despertáramos a esta hora—

-mmm—Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida, dos mujeres le estaban hablando, dos mujeres en la misma cama en la que estaba durmiendo y con gran familiaridad, se sentó analizando su alrededor.

Lo primero que tuvo en claro es que esa no era la habitación de su casa, ni mucho menos su habitación de hotel.

Lo segundo que tuvo en claro es que estaba completamente desnuda, miro a su derecha y una hermosa pelirroja la saludo divertida. Unas risitas a su izquierda la hicieron voltear y ahí encontró a otras dos mujeres rubias y completamente desnudas. Regina se quedo hecha piedra en su sitio.

-estuviste magnifica anoche Regina…eres una gran amante.-

-tiene razón Regina, se te ocurrió cada cosa anoche, que de recordarlo me dan otra vez calores en el cuerpo…ALCALDESA— soltó juguetonamente la pelirroja dibujando con un dedo las facciones de Regina

Las imágenes de lo ocurrido anoche desfilaron por su mente una y otra vez, en pasillo, en la bañera, en el sofá, en la pared y al final en la cama. Regina se quería morir de vergüenza, y los colores se le subieron al rostro. Quería irse, tomar su ropa y huir de ahí pero decidió tomárselo con calma, no había nada de qué avergonzarse, era lo más natural LO HECHO ESTABA HECHO. No sería ni la primera ni la última que acudía a ese tipo de servicios.

-pa…pásenme mi ropa…tengo que irme—declaro deseando que su tono no la delatara.

-¿tan pronto Reginita? –pregunto una de las rubias subiendo a gatas por la cama.

-¿no te quieres quedar otro ratito?—pregunto la pelirroja abalanzándose sobre ella.—prometemos ser buenas alcaldesa—susurro seductoramente.

-no, esperen, no creo que debamos…-

Pero a Regina nadie la escucho, al final tuvo que ceder ante las exigencias de las chicas, eran tres contra una después de todo. Y no le hacia ningún daño, al contrario era bastante beneficioso, por el ejercicio y demás razones.

Al final…después de iniciar el día, como…se debe. Regina salió del cuarto seguida por las tres chicas que tenían una cara de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¿lo paso bien la dama?— pregunto el dueño del lugar encantado con la clienta, ya que Regina había pedido el servicio más caro, mas las bebidas alcohólicas y la generosa propina, cualquiera estaría feliz. –Venga cuando guste, la atenderemos encantados— Regina diviso al taxista y se acerco a el.

-si, si, muchas gracias— contesto por educación, ya que quería salir huyendo de ahí.

-gracias a ti preciosa—dijo una de las rubias.

-vuelve pronto Regina—

-¡nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer!—dijo la otra rubia. Regina alzo la mano despidiéndose de las chicas que agitaban sus manos rápidamente y le mandaban besos al aire. Se acerco al auto y el taxista le abrió la puerta.

-vaya, por la forma en que se despiden de usted, las dejo asombradas señorita, mis respetos—se burlo el taxista subiéndose y encendiendo el auto. Regina se hundió en su asiento enrojeciendo. -¿y qué tal estuvo?—Regina no contesto al taxista, pero el hombre no quería dejar su diversión tan fácilmente, -supongo que muy bien, cuando me dijo que pasara por usted a las ocho y sale ocho y media.. Pregunta tonta— Regina enrojeció. -¿y a donde la llevo?—

-al hotel Brístol— gruño la alcaldesa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Regina ¿Dónde demonios estuviste?—pregunto Rubí cuando Regina apareció por la puerta. La alcaldesa se aventó en la cama y cerró los ojos fastidiada.

-por ahí—

-a ver Regina, estuviste toda la noche… por ahí— Regina volteo a verla y rubí pudo percatarse del tremendo chupetón que tenía en el cuello la morena. – Vaya, de haber sabido yo también me hubiera ido "por ahí"—dijo señalando el cuello de Regina. La alcaldesa se miro por el espejo y se dio cuenta de la "caricia" que le habían hecho. Rodo los ojos.

-¿y belle y Tinker?—rubí rodo los ojos También.

-fue un calvario. Al final yo era la menos ebria de las tres ¿te lo imaginas? , uno de los chicos con los que ligamos anoche nos acompaño para que no nos embarráramos en alguna pared o algo, tu coche ese nuevo acelera como el mismo demonio. Fue horrible, le di unos pequeños rayoncitos sin querer—

-¿pero llegaron bien? – pregunto la alcaldesa. –el tipo no se intento propa…-

-el tipo fue muy dulce, vino se aseguro que entráramos al hotel sanas y salvas y se fue, eran unos chicos lindos, Ethan el rubio que estaba contigo se quedo muy apachurrado en cuanto te fuiste, nadie le pudo levantar el ánimo-

-que pena—corto Regina.

-eso no fue lo peor, llegando aquí tuve que bañar a tinkerbell que estaba terca con que quería una ducha, ya se andaba matando. Recosté a belle en su cama y según yo había quedado muerta…cuando Salí del baño con Tinker la idiota había desaparecido…-

-en serio—

-si, ¿Dónde crees que estaba?—

-donde—pregunto Regina acostándose en la cama.

-en la maldita barra libre del restaurante del hotel—

-¿en serio?—

-si, me dejaste sola con el bulto, gracias—

-bueno, bueno, nadie murió, nadie está herido, tenemos los teléfonos de los chicos de anoche. Belle y Tinker duermen como unas benditas a lado. Y yo vengo muy cansada. – Dijo Regina descolgando el teléfono.-¿quieres algo del servicio? – Pregunto mientras señalaba el teléfono, rubí negó con la cabeza.—

-¿en qué le puedo ayudar?—

-quiero una bebida energética, la que sea pero la quiero enseguida, Y una aspirina—dijo Regina cubriéndose la cara con una almohada, el extenuante ejercicio que había hecho con las chicas comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta.

-que sean dos—dijo rubí

-dos aspirinas.—

-enseguida- dijo la señorita del servicio.

-quiero dormir— soltó Regina

-ah más malas noticias—comenzó la camarera

-¿mas?.. ¿Ahora qué?—

-Emma me llamo hace unas horas—

-le dijiste que estábamos aquí—pregunto la alcaldesa alarmada-

-NOOO, como se te ocurre, pero algo nos tenemos que inventar, no creo que la gente sea tan tonta para no darse cuenta que tanto tu, como yo, Tinker y belle desaparecimos el mismo día y mucho menos ignoren que las cuatro aparecemos trepadas en un deportivo de lujo con claros signos de parranda—

-algo se me ocurrirá cuando la cabeza no me estalle—

-lo sé yo también estoy fatal de solo imaginar la regañiza que me va a poner Granny no quiero ni pensarlo—

-por lo menos tú no tienes a Emma molestándote hora tras hora—

-ni modo amiga, es lo malo de tener una familia disfuncional—

-idiota— soltó Regina acurrucándose en la cama. Rubí hizo lo mismo y pronto ellas quedaron profundamente dormidas después de una buena y desmadrada noche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-no Regina esto no va a funcionar—soltó Tinker que estaba junto con belle acomodándose como podían en los asientos traseros y todo el equipaje y compras que habían adquirido, eran demasiadas, Regina se quito los lentes de sol con fastidio.

- ¿no pueden acomodarlo mejor?—pregunto rubí.

- no, esto no cabe, o sacamos el equipaje o nos salimos nosotras, no hay de otra—dijo belle mirando al punto de las lagrimas la bolsa con uno de sus vestidos que había comprado el día anterior.

-a ver aparta, ahorita que nadie nos está viendo— soltó Regina sin resignarse a dejar sus compras. – No gaste mi crédito a lo estúpido—la alcaldesa acerco su mano a las bolsas y pronto estas quedaron hechas unas miniaturas. Ahora todo el guardarropa de las cuatro cabía en una pequeña bolsita.

-wow—exclamo Tinker—nunca había visto a alguien hacer eso—

-se trata de ropa cariño, cuando el estilo está de por medio no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. – soltó Regina entregándole la bolsita a belle. –bueno súbanse que a estas horas todo mundo se estará preguntando donde demonios estamos—

-¿Qué les vamos a decir?—

- pues no sé, que nos secuestraron los monos voladores o algo parecido— dijo regina sin darle importancia al asunto.

-no creo que nos crean—

-Belle, en storybrook se tragarían ese cuento una y otra vez— contesto la alcaldesa

-si, pero no creo que nos crean la parte de que los monos nos secuestraron, nos llevaron de paseo, de compras y aparte te regalaron un bonito auto nuevo—

-Tinker tiene razón Regina, será mejor que transformes tu carro al mercedes de antes- dijo otra vez belle

-¿y dejar esta belleza? ¿Estás loca? – pregunto Regina mirando con pavor hacia belle.

-¡ni se te ocurra cambiarlo! Este carro está muy bien— apoyo rubí

-¿y cómo vas a convencer al pueblo? Digo, un Ferrari es algo muy vistoso, te acusaran de robar impuestos—

-querida he sido la alcaldesa por 28 años, tengo para comprarme tres, cuatro si quiero sin ver afectado mi bolsillo… además con magia puedo cambiar el carro que quiera, que no lo haya hecho hasta ahora es diferente.—

-oye Regina, que no lo sepa Emma por que se va a poner de rodillas todos los días para que le cambies el carro- las cuatro mujeres soltaron la carcajada ante el comentario de rubí.

-deberías hacer tu propio programa, dejarías en bancarrota a todos esos que arreglan coches—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿listas para nuestro funeral, en especial el mío?—pregunto rubí cuando comenzaron a acercarse a storybrook

Regina se puso los lentes de sol y prendió la radio a todo volumen.

-eso ya lo veremos—dijo bajando las ventanas ofreciendo un concierto móvil gracias a las potentes bocinas del Ferrari. – que se atrevan a tocarnos un pelo cualquiera de estos y me van a conocer—sentencio desafiante la reina malvada.

Todo storybrook volteo ante el escándalo que estaba haciendo la alcaldesa, y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el tremendo carro en el que iba la mujer. Storybrook se quedo estupefacto al ritmo de "If Never see you again"

Regina se quedo parada en un semáforo tranquilamente esperando el verde.

-¿Regina?—pregunto una mujer incrédula, la alcaldesa volteo lentamente con lentes oscuros en el rostro.

Emma estaba estupefacta al ver a la alcaldesa en tremendo Ferrari. Con la música a todo lo que podían dar las bocinas.

**-**** You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway.— **

la alcaldesa se quito los lentes un momento para mirar fijamente a la sheriff y dedicarle la canción.

**- It makes you burn to learn, You're not the only one**** - **

El semáforo se puso en verde y Regina volvió a ponerse los lentes de sol, y se despidió de Emma que aun seguía con la boca abierta.

-adiosito querida- dijo Regina agitando los dedos.

-espera Regina…¿Qué?—Emma se quedo viendo el carro que había desparecido en carrera loca. ¿Había visto bien? ¿Esa que se había despedido de ella con tanto descaro había sido Regina? Y lo que era peor, ¿eran rubí, tinkerbell y belle las que la acompañaban, también ataviadas en lentes oscuros en actitud de súper Divas? … ¿Qué le había puesto Granny al café esa mañana?

-listo rubí- dijo Regina estacionándose afuera de la cafetería. La loba abrió la puerta del deportivo pero no se atrevió a bajarse, Granny se había asomado por la puerta y la estaba viendo con cara de pocas pulgas.

-pensándolo bien, ¿no quieren almorzar?... la casa invita—dijo con una sonrisa forzada la pobre camarera. Belle, Tinker y Regina se miraron entre ellas y asintieron.

-gracias, moría por un café—dijo Regina.

-faltaba mas, vengan—dijo rubí.

-se puede saber dónde has estado—grito Granny, rubí abrió la boca para decir algo, pero mejor le paso la bolita a la alcaldesa

-pregúntale a Regina, ella te explicara—

La anciana miro durante un instante a la alcaldesa con recelo, Regina se planteo amenazarla y darle el cortón como bien sabía hacer. Pero algo le dijo que no era conveniente. Después de todo ¿Qué caso tenia ganarse una enemiga más? No había necesidad de gastar energías a lo tonto.

-su nieta es una de las mujeres más valientes que he conocido—sentencio Regina, y tanto Granny como las demás se quedaron viendo a Regina desconcertadas. –si…. No cualquiera se enfrenta a los monos voladores con tantas agallas—

-¿eso hiciste rubí?—

-aja—concedió la loba con una mueca fingida.

-no seas modesta querida, dile a tu abuela que me has salvado la vida. — Granny sonrió orgullosa ante su nieta. Rubí compuso una risa temblorosa y tomo con nerviosismo su bandeja de mesera.

-no me gusta regodearme de esas cosas… lo hice de corazón—contesto rubí

-un momento—interrumpió Granny -¿y qué hacían cazando monos voladores de noche? ¿y por qué vienen vestidas así todas? - dijo señalando las fachas de las mujeres. Que no era ni vulgar ni grotesca pero tampoco era el ejemplo del recato. De las cuatro Regina fue la que soltó una risa como si esa pregunta fuera la más absurda del mundo. Se acerco a Granny en actitud confidencial

-¿no lo sabía? La saliva de los monos voladores es un ingrediente para la poción que nos traerá a todos las memorias. Por eso era tan importante – Granny abrió la boca con sorpresa ante tremenda revelación, Regina le dio una cabezada convincente.

-entiendo… ¿pero y la ropa?—

-al parecer las mujeres vestidas así les atraen más, usted sabe…monos, en eso los hombres no han podido evolucionar-

Granny rio de buena gana y asintió ante el comentario de la alcaldesa

-bueno, pero no se queden ahí, seguro tienen hambre ¿Qué se le ofrece alcaldesa?- rubí se quedo de piedra, nunca antes Granny le había hablado a Regina con tanta jovialidad como ahora. Regina sonrió y se sentó.

-lo que sea, todo lo que usted prepara es delicioso—la mujer se hincho el pecho orgullosa ante el comentario y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a las mujeres.

-Regina ¿me quieres decir dónde diablos te metiste estos dos días?—pregunto Emma entrando a la cafetería como un torbellino, seguida de David. Tinkerbell y belle se quedaron de piedras a pesar de que el asunto no era con ellas.

Regina se giro a ver a Emma.

-¿ahora es delito desaparecer un tiempecito?...yo que pensaba que mi presencia no era grata en el pueblo, ahora resulta que me extrañaron—

-Regina nos tenias preocupados—aclaro David—Mary Margaret esta angustiadísima pensando que algo te había ocurrido...—

- vaya, me alegra que saber que mi hijastra todavía me tiene en buen concepto—se burlo Regina.

- ¿Qué te está pasando Regina? Estas irreconocible, no solo desapareces dos noches, te llevas también a rubí, Tinker y belle a hacer…quien sabe que hayan estado haciendo, y ahora regresas muy campante a decir que nada ha pasado—

-solo estas haciendo una tormenta de un vaso de agua Emma lo que sucedió es que…-Tinker se quedo callada al ver la mirada que le dedico Emma

-esto es entre Regina y yo—escupió Emma con enojo.

-bien, bien, ¿quieres saber que estaba haciendo? Te lo diré, estaba cazando monos voladores.—

-¿para qué?—pregunto David.

-para recoger su saliva, resulta que es uno de los ingredientes para la poción que nos hará recuperar los recuerdos—

-no te creo—dijo Emma dando unos pasos hacia ella. Regina alzo la ceja en actitud neutra

-y mira cuanto me importa que me creas—

-bien suficiente, tú te lo has ganado. No veras a Henry hasta que mejores esas actitudes— Regina se encogió de hombros despreocupada y siguió bebiendo su café.

-da igual que lo vea o no, Henry no es capaz de recordarme el pobre, y yo masoquista, no soy. Paso De verlo mientras no me recuerde— Emma abrió la boca graciosamente, haciendo una perfecta "O" sin poder procesar aun las palabras de la alcaldesa.

-Regina ¿estás segura de lo que dices?—

-por supuesto, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que llevar a belle y Tinker a sus casas, venimos algo cansadas—

-wow madre ya viste el carrazo que hay afuera— Henry Entro a la cafetería emocionado acercándose a Emma junto con mary Margaret. Regina tomo su bolso y se puso las gafas.

-cuando quieras te enseñare a manejarlo campeón—soltó la alcaldesa confiada. La cara de Henry se ilumino ante la propuesta. – Dudo mucho que el escarabajo de tu madre pase de la tercera velocidad— para el disgusto de Emma, Henry soltó una carcajada. La alcaldesa sonrió encantada – nos vemos Jovencito – dijo saliendo del local acompañada de Tinker y Belle en un caminar airoso, pausado, cadencioso digno de la mejor súper modelo.

-wow mama, la alcaldesa de este pueblo es genial—opino Henry emocionado. -¿crees que era en serio cuando hablaba de manejar el coche?—

- no se, tal vez— corto Emma.

-puedes estar seguro, Regina no dice las cosas en vano—dijo Rubí acercándose a Henry. Emma la fulmino con la mirada ante el apoyo de quien se decía su amiga, - ¿y qué van a ordenar?—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina se encontraba caminando en un cuarto oscuro, camino hacia la única luz procedente de la habitación, un cuarto iluminado. Bastante cómodo por cierto, la alcaldesa se sentó en la cama.

-¿cómoda?—pregunto una voz familiar y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró a si misma envuelta en una toalla con el cuerpo mojado. –Oh por favor sigue sentada—dijo la otra Regina quitándose la toalla y pasándose en total desnudez hacia el closet tarareando una canción mientras elegía que ponerse

-¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto estupefacta, la mujer saco un corto vestido del closet y resoplo con aburrimiento.

-¿Cómo que quien soy? No me estás viendo tarada…es obvio que soy tu—

-eso no es cierto yo…soy yo, y tu eres…tu eres, ¿Quién eres?—

-ya te lo dije tonta, soy tu, bueno soy una parte de ti en realidad, pero es lo mismo al final de cuentas, ¿me ayudas con el vestido?—pregunto señalando el cierre en la espalda, Regina se acerco con cautela y abrocho el vestido de la otra Regina, quien encantada se acerco al tocador comenzando a arreglarse.

-¿Qué clase de explicación es esa?—

La otra Regina dejo el frasco de perfume en el tocador y se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa divertida

-vamos Regina, como aun no lo entiendes, seremos muchas cosas pero idiotas jamás. Yo soy parte de ti, bueno una parte de tu personalidad que se ha visto encerrada todos estos años y que nunca te has atrevido a dejar salir—

-¡que tontería!—

-es lo mismo que digo yo, ¿Cómo es posible que no me dejes salir nunca sabiendo todo lo que podemos divertirnos? Afortunadamente aun podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, no sabes lo frustrante que ha sido vivir encerrada todo este tiempo—

-¿de que estás hablando?—

-hablo de que yo soy el resultado de todo lo que has reprimido en toda tu vida, tu eres una mujer de carácter difícil, con problemas para relacionarte con la gente teniendo tendencias a ganártelos como enemigos, con poco interés en el sexo, y porque no decirlo, serios problemas de autoestima. Eso de ir mendigando cariño… patético. —la otra Regina se veía segura, divertida de la vida y relajada se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia ella como un león hacia su presa herida. – yo por mi parte soy relajada, me encanta divertirme hasta que ya no pueda mas, tengo una gran capacidad para ganarme a las personas, y NUNCA me veras rogando por el cariño de nadie, ni siquiera el de nuestro pobre hijo que lo que tiene de simpático lo tiene de tonto el pobre. Afortunadamente al fin he podido salir de este encierro—

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?—pregunto Regina estupefacta ante la sarta de tonterías que le estaba diciendo la otra Regina. –estas mintiendo. ¿Eres una trampa de Elphaba?—

La otra Regina rodo los ojos fastidiada ante la terquedad de la alcaldesa.

-mira te lo explicare con manzanas para que lo entiendas, tu subconsciente me ha mantenido encerrada todo este tiempo, yo soy lo que tú no has podido llegar a ser y te mueres por ser, digamos que soy la personalidad que has reprimido todo este tiempo, pero eso se acabo—Regina la miro incrédula, la otra Regina se miro en el tocador y comenzó a arreglarse el pelo despreocupada— hablo de que te enseñare lo que es la buena vida queridita…conmigo aprenderás de lo que te estás perdiendo—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina despertó de su cama con la frente envuelta en sudor, se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Le dolía horrores. Y ese sueño la había dejado intranquila, se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo mojándose la cara con agua fría.

Era imposible, ridículo. ¿Quién demonios creería un sueño estúpido sobre "otros yo" "dejar salir la personalidad" "subconsciente" "otra Regina"?

Se miro al espejo. Por otra parte debía reconocer que desde un tiempo a la fecha las cosas eran diferentes. El cambio de actitud por su parte. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca acaso? Un escalofrió se hizo presente en su cuerpo. Tomo el nuevo y costoso celular que había comprado en portland. Abrió el menú de sus contactos y marco el numero de la persona que necesitaba. Rogando por que le contestara.

-Doctor Archie Hopper al habla, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?—

-Doctor necesito verlo, es urgente—

-¿alcaldesa?—

-la misma, ¿está ocupado?—

-yo…si, no estoy…-

-estaré ahí en diez minutos—corto la alcaldesa, dispuesta a cambiarse rápidamente y salir corriendo hacia su Ferrari.

-¡no!...estoy muy ocupado Regina, te atenderé el próximo viernes—

-pero doctor es que usted no sabe que me urge…

-en serio Regina, no puedo atenderte por el momento, espera hasta el viernes—

-váyase al infierno—grito Regina frustrada

-pensándolo bien, espera hasta el sábado—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola chicas GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS POR LEER… A VER VAMOS A ACLARAR UN ASUNTO POR SI NO HA QUEDADO BIEN ENTENDIDO.

ESTE ES UN FIC SWAN QUEEN… ABSOLUTAMENTE

PEROOOOOOOOO

ANTES QUE NADA NO VOY A PONER A REGINA Y EMMA A AMARSE DE INMEDIATO, ESO LLEVARA TIEMPO PRIMERO QUE NADA POR QUE TANTO EMMA COMO REGINA TIENEN QUE DARSE CUENTA DE LO QUE SIENTEN, Y PARA ESO TARDARA AUN UN POQUITO, ADEMAS REGINA TIENE UN PROBLEMA QUE SOLUCIONAR Y UN PROBLEMA GORDO ADEMAS….

SI, ESTA NUEVA REGINA (POR QUE YA VIMOS QUE ES UNA PERSONALIDAD ESCONDIDA DE LA PROPIA ALCALDESA) ESTUVO ENCERRADA MUCHO TIEMPO, Y TIENE MUCHOOO POR LO QUE VIVIR SEGÚN ELLA. ASI QUE SE LE VIENE LA BUENA A REGINA, POR QUE TENDRA MUCHOS "TRIUNFOS" DE AHORA EN ADELANTE.

Y CLARO QUE PRONTO HABRA UNA ESCENA POR AHÍ, CON RUBI, BELLE O TINKER…CON QUIEN AUN NO LO SE. ASI QUE SI, ES SQ PERO TAMBIEN TIENE OTROS SHIPS POR AHÍ.

EL LEMON LO ESTOY SUPRIMIENDO SOLO PARA LS ESCNEAS SQ, U OTRO PERSONAJE FUNDAMENTAL EN LA HISTORIA.

ACLARADO ESTE PUNTO ESPERO QUE ME ENTIENDAN, Y LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA. SI, NO, CON EL AVANZAR DE LOS CAPITULOS AL LLEGAR AL SWANQUEEN SERAN DE NUEVO BIENVENIDOS PARA QUIEN QUIERA RETOMAR LA HISTORIA. n.n

SIN MS QUE DECIR, QUEJAS, SUGERENCIS, COMENTARIOS, TOMATAZOS, Y OPINIONES EN EL BOTON DE ABAJO.


	6. Horas de labor social

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-madre superiora—

-¿Qué pasa nova?—pregunto la madre superiora.

-la…alcaldesa, se presenta para cumplir sus horas de labor social—

Blue asintió pensativa. Desde hace varios días Emma había ido a verla avisándole que tenían una "voluntaria" para ayudarlas. Pero el asunto no terminaba de gustarle.

-hazla pasar—

Regina hizo su esplendorosa entrada, se fue directo a la silla de la madre superiora, se quito los lentes de sol, y miro al hada como si fuera poca cosa. Ambas mujeres se quedaron retándose durante unos minutos. Y Blue fue la que tuvo que ceder.

-alcaldesa, Emma ya me comento lo sucedido—

-¿se refiere al terrible malentendido del que fui víctima?—

- la sheriff ya me lo conto todo, me dijo que en verdad creía que era un pequeño cumulo de mala suerte, ella no cree que usted, una mujer tan seria y tan recta como ha sido siempre, haya incurrido en esa clase de faltas—

-bueno pues, me alegro de que nos hayamos entendido—

-bien pues no se diga mas, espero que su estancia en el asilo le sea satisfactoria para usted y para nosotros, queda a orden de las demás monjas, cualquier cosa no dude en decírmela— dijo la madre superiora ofreciéndole la mano con falsa cortesía

-claro—soltó Regina tomando su bolso y saliendo de ahí.

-¿esta lista alcaldesa?—pregunto Nova que se encontraba afuera de la oficina de Blue. – es bueno contar con un par de manos extras para todo el ajetreo que tenemos aquí—

-si, si, no puedo creer que necesiten gente que les ayude en este tipo de cosas, como si darle papillas a unos ancianos y sacarlos en sillas de ruedas a pasear fuera tan complicado—gruño Regina y nova se hecho a reír.

-me alegra que haya empezado con ese entusiasmo, ahora necesito que me ayude con los ancianos del tercer piso que tenemos por aquí—

-si, si lo que sea—señalo Regina fastidiada.

Nova condujo a Regina por los pasillos mientras los dulces ancianitos acompañados de alguna monja las saludaban.

-¡Regina! ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Tinker que al doblar el pasillo se encontró con la alcaldesa.

-vino a hacer horas sociales—señalo nova saludando al anciano con el que estaba Tinker.

-es bueno escuchar eso, ¿y qué van a hacer?—

-la llevo para que me ayude con los residentes del tercer piso—la cara de Tinker se descompuso por el terror, fue solo un milisegundo y luego Tinker estaba sonriendo.

-que, qué bueno… nunca pensé que tuvieras tanta vocación—

-no puedo esperar—ironizo Regina, y Tinker volvió a poner una mueca de desagrado.

-bueno, las dejo que prosigan—declaro la rubia saliendo con el anciano en silla de ruedas, con bastante prisa.

-bien, vamos a ver… declaro nova entrando al cuarto, Regina la siguió y en cuanto entro, un fétido olor la noqueo por completo.

-¡esto apesta!—se quejo la morena, sacando un pañuelo perfumado de su bolsa.

-por eso….vamos a bañarlo— nova se acerco al anciano como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. –Póngase los guantes y cámbiele el pañal, en lo que yo preparo la bañera—

-espera…te refieres a pañal, ¿pañal? ¿El usa pañal?—

-si, claro…- dijo Nova desapareciendo hacia el otro cuarto dejando a una aterrorizada alcaldesa.

_-"que mal pinta esto"—_declaro una voz burlona dentro de su cabeza.

_-"¿Qué fue eso?"—_

-"_no fue que, fui yo, vamos ya nos conocimos, soy la guapa Regina, La sexy, la sensual, la sexual… aunque para evitar confusiones puedes llamarme Regi"—_

-"_ah claro, la desvergonzada que me ha hecho la vida imposible estos días, ¿Cómo estas REGI?"—_ironizo la alcaldesa poniendo cara de maniática mientras el anciano confundido la miraba sin saber qué hacer.

_-"esto apesta"—_declaro Regi en su mente.

_-"¿Por qué no sales a despejarte mientras cambias el pañal"—_

_-"¿estas loca? Yo no saldría en este momento por nada del mundo, vamos Regina cambiaste a Henry durante casi dos años"—_

_-"si pero una cosa es un pañal de bebe y otra cosa es…un adulto"—_

_-"será mejor que lo hagas rápido"—_

_-"¿quieres callarte de una vez?"—_

_-" a ver, este es el plan, te recomiendo usar guantes y cubre bocas"—_

_-"ya se, estúpida"—_bufo Regina dentro de su cabeza.

_-"uy que carácter, ya cásate"—_

_-"para que me divorcie a los dos días por adulterio, GRACIAS A TI, no gracias"—_

_-"nadie dijo que ser sexy era fácil Regina"—_dijo Regi con un tono burlesco. La alcaldesa prefirió ignorar el comentario de su otro yo, y se apresuro a ponerse los guantes. Comenzó a desabrochar el pañal con un ojo en el hombre, y otro mirando a cualquier lado, excepto al anciano que se la pasaba entre dormido y despierto a veces mirando con curiosidad a la alcaldesa.

_-"¡Rumpelstiltskin bendito! ¿Qué comió? ESTO APESTA!"—_se quejo Regi desde el otro lado.

Con gran rapidez Regina envolvió el pañal en una bolsa y la aventó al cesto de basura de los desechos tóxicos.

Y así fue como la alcaldesa se la paso toda la mañana y la tarde ayudando a los residentes del asilo de ancianos de storybrook en su limpieza diaria, había limpiado traseros, había cambiado pañales, cambiado las bolsas de los desechos de los ancianos que ya ni siquiera controlaban sus necesidades. Había aplicado pomada a las llagas de los ancianos que ya no podían moverse. Pero lo más asqueroso fue cuando le toco limpiar una herida necrosada que tenía una pobre Abuelita en la cabeza. Regina a pesar de tener el cubre bocas era atacada por el olor a putrefacción y pus que supuraba la herida.

-¿Por qué no le aplican una poción cicatrizante? Con eso no habría necesidad de pasar por tanto sufrimiento—sugirió Regina.

-la madre superiora nos ha prohibido usar la magia en este mundo—dijo nova concentrada en limpiar la infección.

-¡tonterías! Estos pobres se mueren de dolor—

-se equivoca alcaldesa, esta mujer ya dejo de sentir la herida, ahora solo es carne necrosada y nervio muerto—

Regina miro con horror la enorme herida que tenia la pobre mujer.

-Listo, hemos terminado, acompáñeme, ahora iremos por los lubricantes— dijo inocentemente nova.

_-"mmm lubricantes, que monjita tan traviesa"—_soltó Regi comenzando a liberarse de su prisión mental.

_-"contrólate"—_ordeno Regina comenzando a respirar pausadamente evitando que Regi saliera. Pero fue inútil, la sonrisa confiada de Regina había hecho aparición, y su caminar delataba que había cambiado de personalidad. Como un león dispuesto a devorar a su presa. La morena comenzó a alcanzar a nova

-¿sabes?...ME ENCANTAN LOS LUBRICANTES—ronroneo Regina con una mano a centímetros del trasero de nova, Regina no iba a perder el tiempo, iba a empotrarla contra la pared y luego. Metería su mano en la entrepierna para …

-si a mi también, son muy útiles al momento de poner las sondas—declaro nova sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta tampoco que una alcaldesa pasó de una sonrisa malévola a una expresión aterrorizada.

-so..Sonda—pregunto Regina horrorizada

-si, vamos a cambiarles las sondas a los ancianos—

_-"¿Dónde te fuiste cobarde? ¡Ven acá!"—_pensó Regina en un grito.

_-"olvídalo, no tengo muchas ganas de salir hoy"—_

_-"imbécil"—_

_-"diviértete Regina"—_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-uff, bien, bien, vamos bien… ahora vamos limpiar esto- suspiro la alcaldesa sacando toallitas mojadas hipoalergenicas y mucho talco, ya su nariz estaba mareada por tantos olores de hoy en día, y este era el ultimo paciente que atendería Nova. Regina solo esperaba con que acabara ya. Estaba a punto de sacar un pañal nuevo, ponérselo y poner pies en polvorosa cuando nova salió del baño.

-¡ah alcaldesa, que bueno que termino, ayúdeme a desvestirlo y a ponerlo en la tina—

-de…desvestirlo—Regina trago saliva.

-si, vamos, ayúdeme—comenzó nova quitándole la bata. Regina a regañadientes se acerco a ayudar al hada, debía reconocerlo el pobre hombre estaba hecho una piltrafa.

-¿Qué le pasa?—

-perdió movilidad, a veces se mueve, pero es muy raro—contesto nova, dándole golpecitos al hombre—señor Abraham, vamos despierte, vamos a bañarlo—

El hombre despertó al fin y le sonrió a nova.

-buen día —

-¿Cómo se encuentra?—

-bien, como siempre…listo para un día mas—nova soltó una risita y el anciano por fin miro a Regina. –buenos días, a usted no la había visto—

-yo… es mi primera vez aquí. – el anciano dio una cabezada—y mi última espero—susurro la alcaldesa, dispuesta al primer segundo de salir, irse volando hacia donde estuviera la sheriff y darle la bronca de su vida.

-muchas gracias— soltó el anciano mientras nova comenzaba a cargarlo por el hombro

-¿Por qué me agradece?—dijo Regina agarrando la silla de ruedas.

-por tomarse la molestia de ayudar a unos ancianitos como nosotros, nadie lo hace, nadie nos recuerda—

Regina se quedo de piedra ante la frase y no supo el momento exacto en que nova agarro la silla de ruedas y se dirigió al baño.

_-"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay quiero llorar, vamos Regina, suelta tus lagrimas de cocodrilo"— dijo_ Regi emocionada. Regina decidió no escuchar a su estúpida otro yo, y se dirigió al baño donde nova ya estaba abrochando el arnés especial para darle un baño al anciano, y con ayuda de una improvisada grúa, el hombre se sumergió en el agua.

-bien ya está listo, ¿podría bañarlo en lo que yo voy con el señor George?—

Sin esperar respuesta, Nova se dirigió a la salida. Dejando a Regina sin saber qué hacer.

-los jabones y shampoos están en esa repisa—indico el anciano. Regina se acerco y comenzó a sacar los diferentes frascos sin tener idea de cuál usar

-ese—señalo el hombre, mientras Regina sostenía un frasco. Regina asintió y se dirigió a aplicar el producto en la cabeza del anciano. La alcaldesa con gran profesionalismo comenzó a bañarlo.

-¿no platica mucho verdad majestad?— señalo el hombre, ya que Regina durante todo el tiempo estuvo callada. Refunfuñando para sí, y planeando torturas para la sheriff

-¿me conoce?—pregunto la morena extrañada. El anciano sonrió.

-claro que la conozco, usted es la razón por la cual estoy en este asilo—

Regina dejo caer la esponja con la cual estaba tallando la espalda del viejo.

-¿Cómo?—

-Joseph, mi hijo único, veinticuatro años. Falleció por estar en una revuelta mientras el pueblo se oponía a la reina un 4 de agosto, había ido a vender pan a la ciudad, nunca más lo volví a ver—

Regina se quedo de piedra, recordaba el día, por supuesto. Fue el día en que el pueblo se había levantado contra ella la primera vez. Furiosa les había dado su escarmiento. Pero en su memoria no había ningún chico de veintitantos que fuera panadero… Regina no recordaba a nadie de ese día.

-yo…yo.. Termine…- susurro Regina, quien le paso la esponja al hombre- ¿le paso la esponja para que se enjabone mas…íntimamente?—pregunto la mujer mirando la cara de tristeza del anciano que miraba hacia un punto muerte, seguramente recordando al hijo que nunca regreso.

-no me puedo mover, disculpe- contesto el anciano. Regina asintió y enjabono la esponja, dio un largo resoplido y se dispuso a lavar al anciano a conciencia.

-esto debería ser una cruel ironía—dijo el anciano. Regina se dispuso a enjuagarlo.

-parece que si—contesto la alcaldesa.

_-"vamos Regina, puedes hacerlo mejor, dile algo al pobre hombre"—soltó Regi._

_-"no, y quiero que te calles"—_

_-"¡le quitaste a su hijo, deberías disculparte"—_

-¡que te calles!—grito Regina a los cuatro vientos.

-¿le pasa algo?—

-no, no es nada, venga le ayudo—dijo la alcaldesa pasándole una toalla para secar al hombre, y comenzando a ponerle la ropa limpia que había dejado nova. Deposito al anciano en su cama.

-¿no necesita nada más?—

-no—

-bueno me retiro—

-ah, su majestad—

Regina volteo a ver al anciano.

-no le guardo rencor— respondió el hombre mirando directo hacia la ventana.

-yo… tengo que irme—contesto Regina cerrando la puerta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-listo alcaldesa, esta es su ultima hora, aun me quedan tareas pesadas por hacer, pero hemos decidido que lo mejor es que usted vaya y se dedique al grupo de ancianos...Mas jóvenes por así decirlo. Usted hará que se sientan cómodos, platicara con ellos y los escuchara más que nada. Así nosotros nos dedicamos a los ancianos más delicados—

-¿hay más delicados que aquellos a los que atendí?—pregunto la alcaldesa sin poder creérselo, nova asintió.

-si, y la verdad es que usted ha sido de gran ayuda, ojala hubiera más voluntarios como usted—

-claro, como si a la gente le interesara mucho dejar lo que sea que haga, para limpiar los culos de unos ancianos desconocidos—escupió con veneno Regina, y nova le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-cuando usted envejezca y no se pueda valer por sí misma, y sus hijos y nietos la abandonen por no hacerse cargo de usted ni de su trasero, tendrá usted que venir a parar a este asilo, o al hospital donde el personal apenas le podrá dedicar unos minutos al día para limpiarle un poco el trasero y la dignidad, en ese momento le habrá gustado haber pasado más tiempo limpiando culos ajenos y así enseñarles a sus hijos y sus nietos la cultura de ayudar, así mínimo tendría la seguridad que en su vejez alguien hará por usted, lo que usted hizo por los demás—

Regina se quedo sin palabras, nunca había pensado las cosas de esa manera tan cruel, ¿Henry la dejaría en ese asilo a la primera oportunidad? No su hijo no era capaz de…bueno…tal vez si. Se dirigió a donde nova se había perdido y se encontró una enorme sala. Donde más de veinte ancianos veían la televisión, otros jugaban algunos juegos de mesa, otros leían, otros conversaban pero Regina se dio cuenta de la tristeza que tenían sus miradas.

-buenas noches—grito nova—esta es Regina mills la alcaldesa, quiere conocerlos y pasar un rato con ustedes. Cualquier cosa dígansela a ella. – declaro Nova desapareciendo dejando a Regina sola. Los ancianos ni siquiera miraron a la alcaldesa.

-¿¡anda de campaña!?—pregunto un anciano.

-claro que anda de campaña, los políticos son como aves de rapiña, llegan las elecciones y de repente se acuerdan que existen los asilos, los orfanatos, los pobres. –

-son una bola de ratas de alcantarilla—

-he sido alcaldesa durante mucho tiempo, y no, no hay campaña electoral—gruño Regina adentrándose en el salón

-disculpe, ¿le gustaría jugar conmigo Monopoly?—pregunto una mujer.

Regina soltó un suspiro

-no—corto la alcaldesa sentándose, necesitaba estar sentada para procesar la información de todo lo que había vivido el día de hoy. Necesitaba relajarse, desestresarce, huir de ahí.

-¿Por qué no?, vamos solo una partida—

-señora por favor, ese juego es eterno, nunca vamos a acabar y con todo respeto, yo ya estoy muy Grandecita para andar jugando a eso, y creo que usted también —

-amargada—rugió la anciana.

-¿perdón? ¿Cómo me ha dicho?—

-que aparte de zorra y estirada, es usted una amargada—grito la mujer en todo el salón. Y los demás ancianos voltearon a verlas sorprendidos. La mitad asintio en silencio, y la otra mitad soltaba murmullos de aprobación y risitas ahogadas.

-¿amargada yo?- pregunto Regina dejándose llevar por la furia dispuesta a freír a la mujer a base de magia

_-"espera, espera Regina yo me encargo"—_ofreció Regi

La alcaldesa cambio su expresión de furia por una sonrisa radiante

-¡ah, mucho mejor!—dijo la alcaldesa comenzando a caminar y mirando alrededor evaluando a cada anciano con ojo crítico—bien, bien, parece que todos están en buen salud—dijo sonriéndole a la anciana que hace dos minutos le había gritado, Regina se acerco hacia ella - ¿amargada yo? Muy bien, pues prepárense abuelitos, porque les voy a dar la mejor noche de su vida—

Soltó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"_espera, ¿Qué carajo tienes planeado loca?"—_dijo Regina en su cabeza.

-"_espera y lo veras querida rommie" –_ contesto Regi sacando su teléfono—Tinker, soy Regina, deja lo que tengas que hacer y ven a verme enseguida, estoy en esta sala tan agradable donde los ancianitos conviven—

-pero Regina yo…-

-rápido—dijo Regina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando a Tinker con la palabra en la boca-ahora díganme queridos… ¿Quién quiere irse de parranda?—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el siguiente capitulo la parranda de regina con los ancianitos jjajajja y una buena sorpresa para Emma ;) ya se imaginaran la cara de La salvadora cuando se entere.


	7. Horas de labor sexual

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bien, ya estoy aquí, que sucede—

-¿quieres irte de copas cuando salgas de aquí?—pregunto La alcaldesa a Tinker

-seguro, cuenta conmigo— contesto Tinker bastante animada.

-genial, aquí mis amigos y yo estamos decidiendo a donde vamos ir— respondió Regina tranquilamente

-a ver cómo, ¿vamos?— dijo Tinker escandalizada señalando a los sonrientes ancianos

-si querida, al parecer algunos quieren recordar viejos tiempos—

-Regina—Tinker tomo a Regina del brazo y la arrastro hasta la puerta—no podemos sacarlos de aquí—

-bueno técnicamente si podemos, además míralos están emocionados, ¡no vamos a dejarlos solos en este aburrido lugar!—

-Regina, no…siempre te he apoyado en todo pero no, en esto, no—

Dijo Tinker comenzando a caminar hacia el otro lado. Regina la detuvo en seco abrazándola por la espalda

-Tinker, espera…-susurro a su oído con dulzura—espera— la pobre hada tembló ante el contacto de Regina y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. La rubia cerró los ojos complacida ante el toque de la alcaldesa. –mira ven—Regina tomo la mano de Tinker y la condujo de nuevo al salón. –solo míralos, parecen muertos vivientes, solo están aquí, viendo pasar los minutos, las horas, los días.. sin ningún motivo ¿Qué puede ser más cruel que eso? Tinker vamos, podemos hacer algo bueno por estos ancianos—

Tinker miro a los ancianos que ahora platicaban animados acerca de su salida, algunas viejitas en la esquina estaban hablando sobre maquillajes, ropa, y lo bien que lo pasaban en sus buenos tiempos. Los hombres estaban hablando acerca de las mejores fiestas a las que habían asistido en su vida. Al hada le pesaba, pero en el momento en que los vio, supo que Regina tenía razón, ella había visto a esos ancianos, callados y depresivos enfurruñarse en su mundo, y ahora todos platicaban con grandes sonrisas en su rostro, y con la ilusión en sus ojos.

-está bien—asintió con pocas ganas, Regina le planto un beso en la frente y la condujo hacia el salón.

-bien, bien escuchen todo el mundo— grito Regina, cerrando la puerta. - ¡esta noche si nos vamos a reventar!—

Las exclamaciones de aprobación no se hicieron esperar y algunos aplaudieron.

-ahora, como nos iremos todos, apenas y cabemos cuatro en mi carro- se pregunto Regina

-dos y medio querida, esa cosa es una lata de sardinas—ironizo Tinker

-yo, yo sé…podemos utilizar el camión del asilo—opino un anciano.

-es una buena idea—secundo otro.

-¿pero y las llaves? – pregunto Tinker

-el señor Josh las tiene—dijo un viejito de sombrero.

-¿crees que nos las preste un momentito? O tenemos que quitárselas— pregunto Regina convocando una bola de fuego que espanto a mas de uno.

El anciano negó con la cabeza

-no, yo le conozco y somos amigos, quizá con unos buenos veinte dólares las suelte—

Regina se fue presurosa a su bolso y saco unos billetes.

-muy bien, pues dile que veinte dólares para entregar las llaves y otros diez para que se le olvide—dijo la alcaldesa entregándole los billetes al viejito. –Te veremos a la salida—dijo Regina comenzando a tomar sus cosas y abriéndole la puerta a los ancianos para irse de farra.

-Regina, ¿Cómo piensas salir si el despacho de la madre superiora queda a un lado de la salida genio?—

-mierda, Tinker por que no me recordaste— regaño la alcaldesa

- ¡pues porque creí que lo sabías! ¿No te pasaste por ahí hoy?—

-mierda hay algo que podemos hacer…. Ya se—

A tinkerbell no le gusto nada la expresión de felicidad de Regina. Y mucho menos su forma de mirarla, supo de inmediato que se había metido en serios problemas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bien, respira Tinker, respira, tu puedes—se dijo Tinker sosteniendo el periódico que le había dado Regina. Tenía que calmarse, ella siempre había sido buena para la interpretación y esta vez no sería la excepción. Saco de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de de pomada mentolada y se la aplico en los ojos. Cuando sintió el lagrimeo en sus bellos ojos verdes, dio un último suspiro y abrió la puerta de su jefa

-¡madre superiora! ¡Madre superiora! ¡ES HORRIBLE!— grito entre sollozos Tinker. Blue se sobresalto ante el escándalo de la rubia. Quien ahora caminaba alrededor del cuarto-¡tenemos que hacer algo! IMPEDIRLO… ¿Cómo es que alguien haría algo como esto?- Tinker sostuvo el periódico y lo zarandeo.

-Green, Green. ¡cálmate! ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto Blue.

-¿es que no lo sabe?—pregunto Tinker limpiándose sus lagrimas de cocodrilo—mire—le paso el periódico. El hada Blue sostuvo el periódico entre sus manos y pudo leer la noticia

"**Las mata viejitas"**

**Recientes muertes de ancianos han dejado conmocionados a todo storybrook, se sospecha de una banda de sádicos que….**

Tinker volteo hacia la puerta, y pudo vislumbrar a un anciano que se asomaba. Volteo a ver a la madre superiora que está bastante ocupada con la noticia y discretamente le hizo un gesto al viejo para que se moviera. Tan rápido como podían los ancianos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-es terrible Tinker, esto no solo son asesinos, son unos sádicos, ¿pero quién podría hacer esto?—pregunto escandalizada el hada.

-ni idea madre, tenemos que alertar a la sheriff Swan—

-no se, Emma ya tiene mucho que hacer enfrentando a los monos voladores y a la bruja malvada—

Tinker quien volteo a la salida y vio con horror, como Regina, ayudada por otros viejitos, arrastraban la camilla con un convaleciente anciano, Tinker lo identifico, era Abraham, el anciano que desde hace años no se podía mover. La rueda de la camisa produjo un leve chirrido, Blue iba a levantar la vista pero Tinker en un rápido movimiento, agarro el periódico casi aplastándoselo en la cara

-¡pero es que mire!...¡NECESITAMOS TODA LA AYUDA POSIBLE!- grito Tinker indignada tapando la cabeza de blue con el papel mientras Regina empujaba con todas sus fuerzas la camilla para desaparecer de la vista de las hadas.

-bueno, bueno tranquila, mañana informare de la situación a la comandancia— calmo blue -¿quieres un vaso de agua para relajarte?—

-no, ya me voy, adiós madre superiora— dijo Tinker saliendo despavorida de la habitación en dirección al camión.

-¿y a esta que le pasa?- se pregunto blue extrañada por la actitud de Tinker.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-espérenme, ¡espérenme!—grito Tinker cuando Regina encendió el viejo camión. Regina abrió la puerta para el hada quien resoplo- ¡te odio! ¿Cómo se te ocurre cargar con la camilla?—reprocho la rubia.

-vamos, el señor también se quiere divertir, ¿están listos todos?—pregunto la alcaldesa y los gritos animados le dijeron que efectivamente, los ancianos estaban as que listos. –vámonos pues, sostengan bien al señor Abraham—

Tinker volvió su mirada a los ancianos, y en medio del pasillo del camión se encontraba la camilla sostenida por varios viejitos.

-¿es en serio?—

-vamos, el señor no se puede mover, ¿Qué problemas puede causar?—pregunto Regina inocentemente, mirando al anciano que sonreía de oreja a oreja, divertido ante las ocurrencias de sus compañeros.

-bien y a donde vamos—

-¿recuerdas donde fue tu primera borrachera?—pregunto maliciosamente la morena, Tinker abrió los ojos

-estas de broma-

-claro que no—

-Regina, es en serio…. ¿los vas a llevar al puticlub?—

-solo van a ver, no es como si fueran peligrosos—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luciano alforzza a pesar de su porte de matón y mafioso, se ganaba la vida honradamente dedicándose por entero a su negocio, el hombre en cuestión había tenido éxito en el bosque encantado, pero en storybrook, estaba arrasando. La clientela iba en aumento constante y por supuesto los ingresos eran magníficos. Esto se debía a que la alcaldesa había firmado todos los permisos pertinentes para abrir su negocio y le había dado facilidades para que él fuera el único dueño de un Table dance en el pueblo.

Luciano era contra todo lo que se esperaba un hombre recto, que cumplía todos los estándares y reglas para mantener su negocio limpio legalmente hablando. Pero Luciano también era un hombre agradecido y que sabia corresponder los favores, es por eso que no tuvo ningún reparo en dejar entrar a la alcaldesa y su extraño club de acompañantes, un grupo de ancianos y una monja. Luciano junto varias salas Lounge para que el grupo estuviera más cómodo, y todos se sentaron. Mientras el mesero se acerco a la alcaldesa

-empecemos con un par de botellas de vodka- sugirió la alcaldesa. El mesero llego con las botellas pedidas y con un grupo de muchachas que se sentaron junto a la morena, quien las agarro de la cintura sin ningún reparo.

-traten de no beber demasiado, recuerden que tenemos que regresar al asilo— dijo una anciana, siendo abucheada por todos.

-cálmate aguafiestas, venimos a disfrutar la noche, yo no sé nada de ningún asilo— corto un anciano sirviéndose una buena copa.

-esa es la actitud—dijo Regina alzando su copa, comenzando con un brindis, siendo secundada por todos los demás.

-no pensé que le gustaran las mujeres—dijo un anciano dándole un sorbo a su copa y señalando a las chicas que estaban haciéndole cariñitos a la morena. Regina sonrió

-bueno, a quien le dan pan que llore— respondió la alcaldesa.

- me sorprende que no te hayas abalanzado sobre la sheriff—dijo otro anciano

-¿y esa quién es?—

-¿no la conoces? Pero si es famosa… es la hija de blancanieves, la que quito la maldición de Regina—

-pues que imbécil, gracias a ella vamos a morir tarde o temprano, Regina nos mantuvo congelados en el tiempo y así podíamos seguir viviendo tranquilos, ¿es que nadie piensa en nosotros?—se quejo uno

- tienes razón, no había pensado en eso—

-da igual, la sheriff esta como quiere, y según tengo entendido comparten un hijo ¿no es así alcaldesa?—

-si, así es, se llama Henry—contesto regina.

-¡y aun así nada de nada!- pregunto otro anciano incrédulo

-bueno, es que es algo complicado…Emma tiene un carácter difícil, aunque debo reconocer que sí, es muy guapa— solto regina confundida.

-¡¿es ella mejor que nosotras Regi?!—pregunto una de las strippers haciendo un puchero y acariciándole el pelo a Regina.

-claro que no preciosa, a mi me gustan más sumisas—dijo Regina dándole cariñitos a la muchacha.

-bueno pues brindemos por la sheriff—

-¡por la sheriff!— corearon todos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡madre superiora! Madre superiora— grito nova entrando bruscamente en la oficina.

-voy a tener que reforzar esa pobre puerta. ¿Qué pasa?—

-lo…los ancianos madre—

-si, ya se, Tinker me lo vino a contar, no te preocupes esta todo bajo control—

-pero madre…-

-¡mañana comenzaremos a arreglar este asunto!—

-pero madre, los ancianos han desaparecido…-

-no hay nada que podamos hacer cariño, ya mañana – dijo la madre superiora sacando a rastras a nova de la oficina. – caray, esto de las mata viejitas es peor de lo que creí—se dijo blue

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma se encontraba en medio de la cama sin poder dormir. con un solo pensamiento en su mente : Regina.

Dio un largo y profundo suspiro, se sentía estúpida. Realmente imbécil, ¿Cómo podía preocuparse tanto por ella? , vamos Regina siempre fue una mujer solitaria y tranquila y de un tiempo a la fecha estaba peor que adolescente, algo no le pintaba bien a Emma, sentía que algo le pasaba a Regina, no sabía porque pero el descuido hacia su hijo la enervebaba estaba bien que Regina quisiera tomarse tiempo para estar consigo misma pero el saber que no hacia ningún intento por acercarse a Henry…por no estar con ellos…

Emma negó con la cabeza horrorizada. ¿y desde cuando le importaba que la alcaldesa estuviera con ella y con Henry? No es como si fueran una familia feliz los tres. Su mente vago hacia Hook y sus intentos de estar con Henry, la sheriff sabia que el pirata se esforzaba pero algo en su mente no terminaba de cuadrarle…

-El no es Regina—susurro inconscientemente. La sheriff se llevo las manos a la boca escandalizada. ¿había pensado semejante cosa?

Emma se levanto de la cama como un resorte y se acerco a la ventana

¿Qué estará haciendo Regina en este momento? Se pregunto mirando perdidamente hacia la noche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina reía y tomaba, alegre. ¿Quién iba a decir que unos ancianos fueran tan destrampados?

Solo era cuestión de darles un poco de licor y cambiaban radicalmente, Regina por fin le hizo caso al anciano que se encontraba en la camilla, que estaba con el rostro resignado.

-¿no se lo está pasando bien?—

-no es eso—dijo el anciano.

-no le gusta estar conmigo, lo comprendo, le pido una disculpa por lo que ocurrió, pero créame que estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice, acepte mis disculpas, aunque sé que eso no le devolverá a su hijo, tiene todo el derecho a odiarme—soltó Regina.

-no es eso, es que veo a todos tomar alegremente, y yo…no puedo—

-bien, entonces le daré de beber—

-no, no quiero parecer inútil—

-¿Qué es eso?—pregunto Regina señalando el catéter que tenía el hombre en el brazo

-esto, es para alimentarme con ese suero asqueroso, solo conectan el suero al suministro y me va alimentado para….—el anciano se quedo callado durante unos instantes y miro a Regina maravillado, mientras la alcaldesa sostenía una ENORME botella de vodka, recién abierta.

-¿esta pensando lo que yo?—pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡nova!—grito la madre superiora despertando a la monja de su sueño-¿Por qué no están los ancianos?—rugió Blue encolerizada prendiendo la luz del cuarto

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes?—

-DONDE ESTAN LOS ANCIANOS—

-mañana íbamos a arreglar eso ¿no?—dijo nova volviendo a acurrucarse en la almohada.

-¿pero de que estás hablando?—

- se lo dije hace unas horas en su despacho, y dijo que todo estaba bajo control—

-no tenía idea nova, ¡han secuestrado a los viejitos!- grito Blue asustadísima. Nova al asimilar esas palabras se levanto de un salto.

-¿quiere decir que no sabía donde están?—

-no, alguien se los llevo—

-¿pero quién podría ser?, ¿Quién se los llevaría así como así?—

Blue no necesitaba ser detective para adivinar quién era el desalmado, bueno la desalmada que había agarrado a los ancianos y se los llevaría a quien sabe dónde. Sobre todo con los antecedentes que le había dicho la sheriff sabía que Regina no estaba en sus cabales. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo ¿y si la alcaidesa era en realidad la mata viejitas? Pero Regina por sí sola no pudo haber cargado con todos y llevárselos así nada más. Debía tener un compinche.

-nova ¿Dónde esta Green?—pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-Green pidió permiso para…-

-llamare a la sheriff Swan, despierta a todas las hadas..Digo las monjas— ordeno blue- ¡quién sabe que esté haciendo esa víbora con los pobres viejitos!—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How can it be permissible**

**she compromise my principle, yeah yeah**

**that kind of love is mythical**

**she's anything but typical**

**She's a craze you'd endorse, she's a powerful force**

**you're obliged to conform when there's no other course**

**she used to look good to me, but now i find her**

**¡simply irresistible!**

Un grupo de viejitos gritaba entusiasmado, apoyando a la alcaldesa que cantaba a todo pulmón su tercera canción de la noche. El público coreaba junto con ella, animado, mientras cinco chicas escasas de ropa interpretaban junto a ella el baile del video con gran entrega. Hasta el dueño del local había salido de su oficina para disfrutar del espectáculo. El público aplaudía enloquecido.

Regina se encontraba sosteniendo con una mano el micrófono y con la otra sostenía su copa, Luciano el dueño del local gratamente sorprendido por el espectáculo, presuroso ordeno que pusieran un juego de luces, haciendo más espectacular la presentación de la morena. El público cabeceaba y veía sin parpadear a la sensual cantante que se estaba llevando la noche

**Her loving is so powerful, huh**

**it's simply unavoidable**

**the trend is irreversible**

**the woman is invincible**

**She's a natural law, and she leaves me in awe**

**she deserves the applause, i surrender because**

**she used to look good to me, but now i find her**

**simply irresistible**

**Simply irresistible **

**simply irresistible **

La alcaldesa cantaba con pasión ardiente, moviéndose por todo el escenario, animando a las mesas. El público cantaba junto con ella. De pronto dos chicas se separaron de las demás y se acercaron a la alcaldesa comenzando a acariciarla por todo el cuerpo. El público se entrego sin reservas a la alcaldesa quien tenía un gran dominio en el escenario.

**She's unavoidable, i'm backed against the wall |**

**she gives me feelings like i never felt before |**

**i'm breaking promises, she's breaking every law | drums**

**she used to look good to me, but now i find her |**

**simply irresistible . she's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money went**

**simply irresistible she's all mine, there's no other way to go**

**Her methods are inscrutable**

La mesa donde estaba Regina ahora era la más abarrotada, no solo se encontraban ahí los ancianos, si no también Tinker, Rubí, Belle y muchos desconocidos que decidieron pasar a divertirse un rato, y ni hablar de las bailarinas que se habían acercado a atender a todos. Los ancianos gritaban apoyando a Regina mientras bailaban una improvisada coreografía con las strippers. Estaba claro que el alcohol y la música comenzaron a pasarles la cuenta a todos. Ya que estaba la mar de alegres.

Regina siguió en su canción dejándose querer por las muchachas que le acariciaban por todas partes, una se acerco a ella y abrió con agresividad su camisa, haciendo que los botones superiores salieran volando, la mujer alcanzo a bajar un poco la camisa. Y comenzó a pasarle la lengua desde el nacimiento de los senos hasta el mentón, Regina no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho a las bailarinas con un dedo….el publico deliraba.

**the proof is irrefutable, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh**

**she's so completely kissable, huh**

**our lives are indivisible**

**She's a craze you'd endorse, she's a powerful force**

**you're obliged to conform when there's no other course**

**she used to look good to me, but now i find her**

Cuando la canción termino. La alcaldesa se quedo imponentemente de pie empinándose la copa, mientras las bailarinas caían rendidas a sus pies sujetándose de sus piernas, mirando sugerentemente al publico que sin dudar se paro aplaudiendo, a los pies de la alcaldesa.

-gracias, gracias…son un público maravilloso-

-bien hecho… ¡bien hecho!—grito el anciano parándose de la camilla a aplaudir, todo el mundo se quedo estupefacto, se suponía que ese hombre no se pararía jamás, y ahora estaba ahí de pie, aplaudiendo como un loco, moviéndose frenéticamente.

-¡Abraham, te estás moviendo!—grito Tinker

-¡si, estoy como nuevo!—grito el hombre.

-ALCOHOL BENDITO… ¡BRAVO!—grito Regi micrófono en mano. Siendo secundada por todos los clientes del lugar, los guardias, el dj, las bailarinas, y el dueño quienes comenzaron a aplaudir a mas no poder.

-¡bravo!—

-¡es un milagro!—

-aleluya!

-¡bravo!—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bien que sucede?—pregunto Emma acompañada de David, bastante molesta porque eran altas horas de la noche y la habían despertado, era lo malo de ser la sheriff, cualquier emergencia te separa de la cama quieras o no.

-sheriff, una desgracia…REGINA MILLS SECUESTRO A LOS ANCIANOS—grito Blue desesperada

-¿Cómo?— pregunto Emma sin podérselo creer.

- lo que escucho, se llevo a los residentes y para colmo hurto el camión del asilo—

-esto no puede ser—susurro Emma.

- es verdad, temo que la alcaldesa sea….ustedes saben…la mata viejitas—

-¿la quién?—preguntaron David y Emma a la vez. Blue tomo con un sollozo el periódico enseñándoles la noticia. Que en realidad era solo un invento de Regina. Pero eso ellos no lo sabían.

-dios—dijo David.

-voy a buscar a esa malnacida—gruño Emma. –Vamos—dijo saliendo del convento con David, Blue y nova.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una bailarina se acerco a Regina quien asintió, la alcaldesa tomo el micrófono.

-su atención, su atención por favor—pidió Regina—me están diciendo por aquí, que tenemos a una chica que está celebrando su despedida de soltera, a ver ¿Dónde está Aurora?—pregunto Regina, y un grupo de chicas comenzaron a alzar la mano. La luz se fue directa hacia una mujer que al recibir las miradas de todos en el local enrojeció completamente

-"hola preciosa"—pensó Regina. Regi se permitió soltar una carcajada

-"¿Quién era la seria aquí perdón?"— bromeo Regi

-"cállate y has que se acerque a ti"—

-"esta bien…algo me dice que te estás haciendo un poco lesbiana"—

-"solo un poco"—consintió Regina desde el otro lado de su mente.

-bien preciosa, nos han dicho que hoy estas de fiesta, es tu última noche como soltera ¿cierto?—pregunto la alcaldesa. La chica asintió-¡que valiente!—todos rieron con el comentario—bueno, porque no subes aquí y cantas conmigo una canción—propuso la morena. La muchacha enrojeció y negó con la cabeza

-¡vamos Aurora que esperas!— dijo una de sus amigas empujándola

-si aurora, si no vas tú, voy yo—apresuro otra.

-solo mírala Aurora, esta cuerísima—grito Otra y Aurora asintió para disgusto de Una mujer de rasgos chinos.

-¡apuesto diez dólares a que no te subes a cantar conmigo!—desafío Regina.

Aurora sonrió y de un sorbo se tomo su chupito de tequila.

-¡que sean veinte!—

El publico grito animado, aplaudiendo a la mujer que se subía junto a Regina, en cuanto aurora llego, Regina la tomo de la cintura y se acerco a ella embargando a aurora con su aliento a manzanas y vodka.

-soy Regina….es un placer—

-a..au..Aurora—dijo la mujer olvidándose hasta de su nombre ante la intensa mirada chocolatosa de Regina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la alcaldesa tendría esa doble cara?—pregunto Leroy que estaba en la barra del bar tomándose un buen tarro de cerveza, viendo como Regina bailaba en la pista junto a aurora, dándole su buena "despedida de soltera" manoseándola mejor que un pulpo y succionándole hasta el cerebro por sus besos.

-y que lo digas amigo, canta muy bien—asintió Hook. Recibiendo la mirada estrecha de Leroy. –Vamos, no me vas a negar que la alcaldesa canta muy bien—

-pues ni como negarlo, y la manera de moverse…dejaría en bancarrota a varias artistas—

-toda la razón—asintió Hook tomándose su cerveza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-no aparece por ningún lado carajo— se quejo Emma que ya había buscado en la casa de Regina, en el despacho de Regina, en la cripta de Regina, en todos los lugares posibles.

-no se qué va a pasar— dijo Blue.

De repente un celular los distrajo a todos.

-ay no, ahora no—soltó nova. Mirando su celular y quien marcaba a esas horas de la noche—"Leroy" – ponía la maldita pantalla. -¿Qué paso?—

-¡hola preciosa!—

Perfecto, lo que faltaba, Leroy molestándola, y ebrio además.

-escucha Leroy no estoy en este momento de humor, luego nos vemos—

-eh princesa, ¿pues qué paso? ¿No puedo saludarte?—

-no es eso, es que la alcaldesa se robo a unos ancianos y he estado buscándola por todos lados, así que si me disculpas—

-¿la alcaldesa? ¿Regina? Pero si yo sé donde esta—

-no estoy para tus bromas—

-no, no es ninguna broma, la acabo de ver en el kitty club—

-en Serio Leroy, no estoy para tus bromas—

-no, no es ninguna broma, están ahí te lo juro… SI HASTA HABIA UN ANCIANO EN CAMILLA, Y ANDA COMO SI NADA—

Nova se quedo callada durante un rato. Era cierto, había desaparecido el señor Abraham que no podía moverse.

-dime donde esta ese lugar—dijo nova.

-¿Qué paso?—pregunto David

-se donde están—

-¿en dónde?—apremio blue

-en el club nocturno..Ese el de las bailarinas desnudas—

-¿es en serio?—

se quejo Emma. Desesperada, quería encontrar a Regina, saber que nada le había pasado, averiguar que estaba bien: para ir y acabar ella misma con sus propias manos. ¿Es que no se podía estar tranquila esa mujer? ¡solo tenía que cuidar a unos inocentes ancianitos, no llevárselos de juerga!

-no puedo creerlo, pasamos horas buscándolos y resulta que estaban en ese….lugar de perdición, a saber que han estado haciendo—ladro Blue encolerizada

-voy a matarla—grito una Emma bastante encabronada, dirigiéndose a su coche. –me va a conocer—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sin darse por aludida, la alcaldesa en medio de la pista bailaba bastante pegada de aurora, quien al calor de las copas se movía desinhibida, Regina acariciaba a su antojo, y tenía sujetada posesivamente de la cintura a la dama en cuestión.

No supo en qué momento aurora la tomo del cuello de su camisa, solo supo que de repente sus bocas estaban juntas en tremendo beso, deseosas por probarse, la lengua de aurora se mostro exigente y exploraba el interior de su boca, mientras su mano sin ningún pudor, acariciaba los senos de la morena. Regina se separo de la novia. Todavía unidas por un pequeño hilo de saliva.

-es una lástima- soltó Regina.

-¿Qué es una lástima?—

-que te vayas a casar, así estarás fuera del mercado—

Aurora rio coquetamente y se acerco a Regina pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

-eso no quiere decir que no esté libre esta noche—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

COMO VEN? AURORA Y REGINA? SI LA CARA SE LES QUEDO ASI o.o ESPEREN A VER LA DE EMMA CUANDO LLEGUE AL LUGAR XD


	8. La despedida de la Princesa Aurora

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sin darse por aludida, la alcaldesa bailaba bastante pegada de aurora, quien al calor de las copas se movía desinhibida, Regina acariciaba a su antojo, y tenía sujetada posesivamente de la cintura a la dama en cuestión.

No supo en qué momento aurora la tomo del cuello de su camisa, solo supo que de repente sus bocas estaban juntas en tremendo beso, deseosas por probarse, la lengua de aurora se mostro exigente y exploraba el interior de su boca, mientras su mano sin ningún pudor, acariciaba los senos de la morena. Regina se separo de la novia. Todavía unidas por un pequeño hilo de saliva.

-es una lástima- soltó Regina.

-¿Qué es una lástima?—

-que te vayas a casar, así estarás fuera del mercado—

Aurora rio coquetamente y se acerco a Regina pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

-eso no quiere decir que no esté libre esta noche—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tinker salió acompañar a rubí a fumarse un cigarrillo

-que buena se puso la noche, Regina es milagrosa, ¡hasta hizo caminar a un pobre viejito!—

-si, quiero verlos a todos mañana cuando…- Tinker no dijo mas, ya que un conocido coche hizo su aparición—mierda, ¡es Emma!—grito metiéndose al lugar.

-¡mierda!—rubí emprendió carrera junto con Tinker.

-ahí están todas—dijo Emma estacionándose y comenzando a salir del vehículo hecha una furia.—vamos por ellas—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina y aurora estaban entrelazadas, entre beso y beso cuando Tinker entro despavorida.

-Regina, ¡Regina deja de hacer eso!— dijo Tinker fulminando con la mirada a Aurora

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Regina molesta al ser interrumpida estando tan "Ocupada"

-Emma, ahí viene Emma, con Blue y con nova—

-¡que!—

-si, lo que oyes, han bajado del carro, no tardan en llegar—

-CARAJO, Emma me va a matar— contesto Regina llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

-alcaldesa, tengo una idea—dijo una anciana acercándose con otros dos. –usted actué natural, solo necesitamos que haga esto…- la viejita se acerco y le susurro al oído algo que hizo sonreír a Regina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-este lugar está abarrotado de gente—dijo Emma pasando a empujones buscando a Regina por todos lados. Cuando por fin la encontró, no pudo creer lo que veía,¿ Regina bailando sensual y muy, MUY pegada a Aurora Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja?, Emma estaba que no se lo podía creer… ¿Aurora y Regina? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Hubiera dudado más de tinkerbell pero de aurora…. ¿No se suponía que se iba a casar con Philip? —¡ahora si vas a ver!—grito acercándose como una fiera.

-¡aaaah! ¡AUXILIO!—

Un grito interrumpió a Emma y compañía a mitad de su camino. Las luces se encendieron y todo mundo se giro a ver de donde provenían los gritos. Los guardias se acercaron para ver qué pasaba y Tres viejitas se aferraron a los guardias más musculosos que encontraron.

-¡ayúdennos por favor!— sollozo la anciana desconsolada en medio de un MUY convincente llanto.

-¿Qué sucede señoras? ¿Por qué lloran?— pregunto un guardia, mientras todas las personas del local comenzaban a acercarse a ver que les pasaba a las indefensas viejitas.

- ¡La banda de mata viejitas, están aquí! ¡QUIEREN HACERNOS DAÑO!—grito la anciana señalando a Emma, David, Blue y nova.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡- rugieron los guardias.

-es verdad, ¡miren!— dijo otra viejita enseñando un papel donde estaban las fotos de los cuatro, siendo señalados por la banda conocida por matar viejitas. (Todo cortesía de Regina y su magia)

Emma vio con terror como TODOS los guardias del Kitty club se acercaron hacia ellos en actitud nada amigable.

-oigan cálmense, esto solo es un malentendido, podemos llegar a un arreglo y…- Emma trago saliva mientras miraba en busca de una alcaldesa para que la sacara del embrollo.

-¡AHORA VERAN HIJOS DE PUTA!—

Emma alcanzo a ver como en medio de la refriega, Regina y compañía agarraban sus cosas con gran tranquilidad. Los ancianos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, mientras Regina se iba despidiendo de todas las mesas siendo abrazada y estrechada con camaradería por todos y cada uno de los clientes del lugar.

-¡que gran noche!— dijo saludando a todos en una mesa. - ¡se tiene que repetir!—

-claro—

-¡excelente noche!— corearon unas jovencitas en otra mesa. Regina que iba con la copa en una mano, se acerco a brindar con ellas -¿ya tienes nuestros números?—

-por supuesto preciosa—asintió Regina—luego vemos que planes hacemos, ¿me regalan otra copa? — pidió la alcaldesa, y las jóvenes presurosas, le sirvieron una bebida bien cargada a la morena.

- ¡nos vemos la próxima semana!—Regina asintió y de pronto fue abrazada por el dueño del local

-alcaldesa, fue un honor tenerla con nosotros, esperamos vuelva pronto—

-claro, me tendrás por aquí seguido— contesto Regina socializando mientras los guardias sometían a los cuatro entre llaves y forcejeos.

-será zorra—gruño Emma mientras era sometida a una llave de un guardia.

-vamos, preciosa, te daré tu despedida de soltera—dijo Regina tomando a aurora y acercándola a su cuerpo. La mujer no tardo en ceder y pronto caminaba junto a la morena a la salida. Siendo seguidas por dos miradas verdes….miradas verdes nada contentas, y las dos miradas fulminando a una mujer en cuestión: La princesa Aurora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-hasta luego, mañana nos vemos-

-¡venga pronto alcaldesa!—

-¡gracias alcaldesa! Le debemos una—

-¡fue divertidísimo alcaldesa!—

-¡que bien cantas Regina!—

Los ancianos uno a uno estrecharon a Regina, dándole fuertes abrazos.

-hey, tenga, mañana se las dan al guardia—dijo Regina entregando las llaves del camión. Los ancianos desaparecieron y Regina se quedo sola con aurora. -¿y tú y yo en que estábamos?... –ronroneo Regina.—ah sí, ya me acorde—Regina apretó un botón y de inmediato el Ferrari encendió sus luces y las puertas se abrieron hacia arriba, mostrándose soberbio. Aurora abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Y dime querida… ¿Cuál es tu fantasía mas sucia?...—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea—gritaba Emma a todo pulmón mientras con sus puños descargaba su furia contra la pared de la cárcel.

-¡Emma tranquila! ¡Te vas a hacer daño!—exclamo David sujetando a su hija de la espalda y tratando de apartarla de la pared. -¿se puede saber qué te pasa?—

-me pasa que esa idiota esta por ahí suelta haciendo estupidez tras estupidez, abandonando a mi hijo, dejándolo a su suerte mientras se da la gran vida. ¡y para colmo nunca le sale mal nada! ELLA SECUESTRO A LOS ANCIANOS DEL ASILO, LOS LLEVO A BEBER, LOS LLEVO AL TUGURIO ESE, ¡Y NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS QUE ESTAMOS TRAS LAS REJAS!—

-Emma tranquila, mañana se solucionara esto, créeme. Conozco a Regina y sé que no tardara en venir, si no a regodearse, a sacarte. No puede dejarte a ti en la cárcel. No con Henry sin recordar nada. —consoló David acariciando la espalda de la sheriff—tranquila, todo se solucionara. –

Emma asintió, y comenzó a respirar pausadamente. No era ninguna de esas excusas que le había inventado a David. Su molestia iba a algo más….profundo. De solo recordar la última imagen de Regina estrechando a Aurora por la cintura y susurrándole al oído algo con cara sonriente. Era suficiente para hacerle hervir la sangre.

Aurora se suponía que se iba a casar con Philip, era una mujer comprometida, y las actitudes que ella vio no eran para nada las de una mujer a punto de casarse. El hecho de que aurora se diera la gran despedida de soltera con Regina era suficiente para ponerla enferma de la rabia. La madre de su hijo era una mujer respetable, hasta temida, amorosa, y cariñosa con él. Capaz de dejar todo de lado por Henry….ESA Regina que había visto en el local, besándose como loca, y socializando con todo mundo no era la Regina que conocía, no era esa Regina que le despertaba esos instintos protectores. Emma quería de vuelta a la antigua Regina. La Regina que solo parecía tener ojos para Henry…y para Ella.

-¡MALDITA SEA!—grito Emma de nuevo dándole un golpe a la pared con gran frustración.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-vaya que era sucia—resoplo Regina terminando de esposar a la princesa aurora en la banca del parque de storybrook. Regina comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de la princesa con lentitud asfixiante. Dibujo el abdomen con la uña de su dedo. Aurora se estremeció ante el leve contacto. - ¿dime Aurora? ¿te gusta la sensación de que cualquiera te puede mirar?-

La alcaldesa se acerco hasta el cuerpo de la futura esposa y comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja. La princesa se mordió el labio cuando sintió un dedo acariciar con lentitud sus pechos, tanteando, explorando los puntos de placer.

-Estas a mi merced aurora, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo ¿no te da miedo?—

La princesa sintió como su sostén se desabrochaba, Regina lo arranco de un tirón y se acerco a uno de los pechos. Llevo su boca cerca del rosado pezón pero cuando estaba a punto de sacar su lengua para probar un poco. La alcaldesa se detuvo y levanto la vista hacia la princesa.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto aurora desconcertada ante la mirada aterrada y tambaleando de la morena.

-"si no te sientes capaz de complacer a una mujer, lo mejor será que me dejes salir de nuevo"—se quejo Regi al otro lado.

-"cállate, en que embrollo me metiste, a ver vamos a liberar a esta mujer y tu y yo nos regresaremos a casa"- contesto Regina quien de un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer las esposas. —"bien, listo ahora solo vamos a llevar a esta chica a su casa y…"-

Aurora sonrió cómplice y se acerco a la alcaldesa. Y en un movimiento que la morena no vio venir. La aventó contra la banca de hierro, se sentó sobre sus piernas, y sus manos quedaron apoyándose en la parte superior de la banca.

-¿no cree que ha sido demasiado pronto para liberarme?—

-princesa Aurora lo que pasa es que…-

-shhhh—aurora llevo un dedo a los labios de la mujer. – No queremos despertar a los vecinos, debemos estar muy calladitas las dos—

-¿calladas? – Regina trago saliva- ¿y por que habríamos de estar calladas? No vamos a hacer nada de qué arrepentirnos después de todo—Regina se incorporo un poco pero aurora con fuerza la volvió a empujar contra la banca. La princesa se acerco hasta ella

-por que necesita ser muy silenciosa, voy a hacer que se corra una vez…tras otra…majestad—susurro aurora para después lamer el cuello de Regina que ya no aguanto más la presión Y dejo salir a la Regina que SI era capaz de darle a Aurora lo que pedia.

-"vaya, ya era hora"—se quejo Regi del otro lado.

-¿ah sí? ¿Vas a hacer que me corra estás segura?—la alcaldesa comenzó a desabrochar el botón del pantalón de la princesa- ¿vas a hacer que me corra contra tu mano… - Regina llevo un dedo a la entrepierna mojada de aurora y comenzó a acariciar en círculos-… ¿contra tu boca?—la alcaldesa comenzó a besar el abdomen y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar a la boca de su nueva amante- ¿y contra tu sexo?—

Aurora asintió y Regina no necesito mas, con brusquedad la acerco hasta su boca y comenzaron un duelo de lengua en la cual ninguna de las dos parecía querer ceder, Regina sintió como aurora gemía dentro de su boca y se separo, dándole un mordisco al labio inferior.

-veamos cual es tu capacidad de aguante—susurro Regina agarrando a aurora por las caderas y levantándola, para así hacer más fácil la tarea, la princesa se acerco un poco más, ofreciendo su sexo a la boca hambrienta de Regina que comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Y empezó a limpiar esa zona de los abundantes fluidos que demostraban la excitación de la "virginal" princesa.

Aurora se había puesto un ritmo en específico, con una mano entrelazada entre los cabellos de Regina y otra sujetando con fuerza la posadera de la banca. La princesa movía las caderas para aumentar su placer.

-¿Por qué te detienes? – pregunto aurora cuando Regina se separo abruptamente de la princesa.

-¿escuchaste?—cuestiono Regina mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Qué debo de escuchar?—

-alguien viene- revelo Regina. Aurora agudizo el oído y en efecto, se escuchaban pasos a lo lejos.

-"bien sácanos de aquí estúpida"—gruño Regina en su mente.

-"cálmate aun no se escuchan cerca, tomate un whisky y disfruta del espectáculo" – susurro Regi divertida.

Aurora ahogo un gemido cuando sintió como la alcaldesa volvía a atacar su sexo. Tuvo la sensación de que iba a caer, pero la morena la tenía bien sujeta de la cadera evitando su caída. Regina empujo con fuerza el cuerpo de aurora contra el de ella, haciendo que entre el sexo de su amante y su boca estuvieran íntimamente estrechadas.

-Regina…para…no seas…aaah…no seas tan dura. —gemía aurora al sentir la lengua de Regina subir y bajar con fuerza. -harás que me corra…Regina…aaah—aurora no pudo contenerlo más. Soltó un gemido ahogado, que demostraba que en efecto la princesa aurora se había corrido en la boca de la reina malvada. Misma reina malvada que se encontraba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿pero qué pasa aquí?—se escucho una voz de hombre desconocida. Aurora alcanzo a voltear y a ver a un pequeño hombrecito con los ojos como platos, y al segundo siguiente se desconcertó al presenciar una elegante habitación.

-eres deliciosa—dijo Regina que comenzaba a levantarse de la cama. Se acerco a una licorera y se sirvió una generosa cantidad de sidra, degustando la bebida lentamente—tan dulce, tu sabor combina perfectamente con mi sidra - afirmo Regina quien tomaba de la copa sin apartar un segundo la mirada del cuerpo desnudo de la princesa. -¿Qué haremos para matar el tiempo?—

Regina busco con la mirada y se sentó en la silla de su tocador. Se desnudo completamente y siguió bebiendo despreocupada. Dejo que el sabor entremezclado de aurora y de su sidra bajara por su garganta y miro con una sonrisa cargada de lujuria a la mujer que se encontraba expectante en la cama.

-para empezar, porque no te hincas ante tu reina, querida princesa—ronroneo la alcaldesa, y al instante siguiente aurora se había levantado de la cama y lentamente se había acercado a ella.

– como usted ordene majestad—aurora puso las piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzó a lamer el sexo de la alcaldesa que encantada movía su pelvis al ritmo de la lengua de la próxima novia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente Regina despertó con una profunda cruda, tanto física como moral, sintió algo raro en su cabeza y con su mano sostuvo el objeto para quitárselo de encima.

Ante ella una diadema que estaba decorada y con diamantina tenía unas letras que decían muy claramente: "la novia" le hicieron recordar lo que había pasado.

La muy desgraciada de Regi había hecho su aparición, y en grande. Se llevo a los ancianos del asilo, se puso a cantar como si no hubiera mañana, y a bailar todo lo que no había bailado en su vida. Y para colmo se había ligado a una tipa que se iba a casar en dos semanas. Eso sin contar la tremenda trampa que le puso a Emma, su padre, y las dos monjitas mojigatas. Los demás no le preocupaban, lo único a lo que le tenía cierto miedo era a Emma…y su furia.

-estoy frita- declaro con pesar.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto aurora dándole tiernos besos en la espalda a Regina.

-no, no pasa nada, ¿gustas algo de comer?—

-pensaba que quizá…tú y yo...podríamos, disfrutar de la mañana… y tal vez…-

Aurora no dijo nada más, porque tomo posesivamente la boca de Regina. Quien se vio aprisionada entre el colchón y el cuerpo de la "futura esposa".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡yo no debería estar aquí!... ¡soy la sheriff!—grito Emma, ya afónica por haber gritado toda la madrugada y buena parte de la mañana.

-¡por dios ya cállese!— rugió uno de los guardias del local.

-¿Quién lo iba a pensar? La sheriff, el padre de la sheriff, y dos monjas una banda de asesinos— soltó Luciano, el dueño del club. –alcaldesa, que bueno que llego—

-¿Cuál es la situación?— pregunto una, fresca y rejuvenecida Regina, recién bañada y almorzada. Y sobra decir que "despachada"

-como ¿no se entero anoche?—

-Salí antes de que esta tragedia ocurriera—respondió la alcaldesa.

-resulta que estos cuatro son sospechosos de asesinato en serie… unas amigas suyas los reconocieron—

-¡que barbaridad! ¡Jamás pensé eso de la sheriff!—

-¿le va a creer? ¡Como le puede creer a una mujer que ayer estaba como una cuba!—

-¡a callar rubita!—

-déjennos solos, necesito platicar con la sheriff, me cuesta creer esto—dijo Regina con una cara de falsa conmoción. Los hombres abandonaron la estación y Regina acerco una silla a la celda, donde cuatro pares de ojos la taladraban con la mirada.

-bien, esto es lo que va a pasar…- soltó tranquilamente Regina—yo no secuestre a ningún anciano…nadie fue a un antro anoche… nadie va a castigar a ningún viejito…nadie va a darme ningún tipo de lección sobre moral, nadie va a detener a nadie, y así nadie es culpable de matar alguna viejita en storybrook ¿quedo claro?—

-si—gruñeron todos.

-me alegra que nos hayamos entendido…- dijo la alcaldesa encantada, sonriendo complacida y aguantando las miradas de odio del cuarteto.

-¿y bien?- preguntaron los hombres después de un rato.

-se ha cometido un terrible error señor Luciano—

-un error dice—

-si, me acaban de informar que la banda mata viejitas fue detenida y llevada directamente a la cárcel en secreto. La sheriff Swan se encargo de eso, y yo misma lo acabo de confirmar—

-entonces las fotos…-

-solo fue un terrible malentendido, pero la sheriff le agradece su preocupación por la sociedad—

-bueno en ese caso nos retiramos—el señor Luciano se quito el sombrero—siento lo ocurrido—

-no importa—dijo Emma en un tono que quería decir que si importaba, los hombres dejaron la estación y Regina les abrió la celda.

-bueno ya los salve, ya me iré—

-¡un momento!, esto no te salva de tus horas de labor social—dijo Emma.

-por supuesto que sí, llegando a mí oficina le firmare el acta de cumplimiento alcaldesa—interrumpió Blue

-¡pero le faltan más de cien horas!—

-y a mí que me importa, no quiero volverla a ver cerca de mi asilo— gruño Blue saliendo de la celda junto con nova.

-no te saldrás con la tuya todo este tiempo Regina —rugió Emma acercándose amenazadoramente haciendo a Regina encontrarse con la pared. La alcaldesa levanto los brazos y arqueo la cabeza sensualmente

-¿ah sí? ¿Vas a castigarme? –

-vete al diablo—rugió Emma saliéndose de la estación dejando a Regina sola con sus carcajadas. – debo reconocer que esa sheriff no está nada mal – susurro Regi

-"no te atreves a poner un dedo sobre la sheriff Swan"—ordeno Regina. La alcaldesa abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-"vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿algun interés en especial en esa rubia?"—pregunto regi interesada.

-"es la madre de mi hijo, y te lo advierto, no la meterás en tus juegos sucios, de eso yo me encargo"—

-"¿MIS juegos sucios, estás segura? Puede que anoche haya sido un 90% yo…pero tu…tu también participaste mi querida, hubo momentos en los que yo estaba encerrada mientras tu continuabas con lo que yo había empezado, puedo decir que no desagrado queridita"—

-"te lo advierto, no tocaras a la sheriff Swan"—grito Regina en su mente.

-"bien, bien, está bien. Pero ¿y si ella me toca a mí?"—pregunto con sorna Regi—"no podre hacer nada para detenerme, soy fácil de provocar y lo sabes"—

-"ella no sería capaz de acercarse a mí y menos contigo rondando."—

-"¿estas segura"—

-"si, por supuesto"— contesto la alcaldesa.

-"ya veo, Regina. Pareces muy segura y quizá tengas razón, esa Emma Swan no vendrá a nosotras a buscarme a mí, si no a ti, y si por azares del destino yo tomo el control, no garantizo su integridad, estas avisada, tiene un cuerpo de infarto y no estaría mal que figurara en mi lista"-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BIEN SEÑORITAS BIEN, ¿Qué LES PARECIO EL AURORA/REGINA? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ¿Quién IBA A PENSAR QUE LA PRINCESITA FUERA FUEGO PURO? COMO DICEN LAS MAS SERIAS SON LAS PEORES XD

AHORA VEMOS POR FIN EL SWANQUEEN, SE VA A IR DANDO POCO A POCO Y CREANME REGI VA A TENER MUCHO QUE VER EN ESO. REGI Y POR AHÍ UN HIJO DE AMBAS. JAJAJAJA SIIII PRONTO REGI Y HENRY SE CONOCERAN MAS A FONDO Y CONVIVIRAN MUCHO Y CREANME ESO VIENE BUENO.

CAMBIANDO DE TEMA ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL FIC Y GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA, AHORA PUEDO DECIR QUE LA PRIMERA ETAPA DE CONOCER A REGI HA TERMINADO Y AHORA SIGUE LA HISTORIA REAL, EL COMIENZO DEL SWANQUEEN QUE TANTO PIDEN.

SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO QUE DECIR ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA Y ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES YA QUE ES EL GRAN ALIMENTO DEL QUE ESCRIBE n.n

Señoritas PRINCE SWEET SORROW A SU SERVICIO EN EL RECUADRO DE ABAJO. ñ.ñ


	9. Problemas de Pecho

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUEIN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una semana despues….

El doctor Archie Hopper se encontraba mirando atentamente a la guapa morena que tenía enfrente de el. La dama en cuestión se encontraba con las manos juntas jugando con sus pulgares esperando que el doctor dijera algo. Archie por su parte escuchaba el sonido del reloj a lo lejos. Estaba completamente distraído procesando la información que le había confiado Regina.

Archie se quito los lentes e hizo una mueca que pretendía ser indulgente con su paciente.

-vamos a ver…últimamente usted no ha tenido control de sí misma—

Regina dio una cabezada, Archie movió sus manos

-siente que algo lejano a usted toma el control de lo que hace y dice pero..¿Sin dejar de ser usted? Eso me está diciendo—

Regina asintió otra vez

-¿Cómo una voz divina que le dice que haga?—

-no, es como yo misma, yo misma haciéndolo pero sin querer, lo que quiero decir es que una parte de mi hace las cosas y otra parte de mi se resiste pero son tantas las ganas de hacerlo que termino por ceder…es como si tuviera dos personalidades luchando en mi cuerpo, una quiere estar tranquila y pasar desapercibida pero la otra…. – Regina se mordió la lengua para evitar contarle acerca de Regi… si de por si se veía a leguas que el doctor Hopper le estaba costando mucho digerir la información, si le contara que en realidad no era una voz divina si no la voz de otra…Regina.. Seguro la mandaba a la celda en que estuvo Belle durante muchos años.

-muchas veces eso nos pasa a todos, cuando tomamos alguna decisión importante alcaldesa, quizá es por eso que…-

-por dios no, esto me está ganando, me está haciendo hacer cosas que nunca antes he hecho—

Archie lo medito por unos segundos.

-entiendo, ¿y qué ocurre con la parte que no quiere hacer esas cosas? ¿Cuándo la Regina nueva sale a flote? ¿Dónde queda la Regina que todos conocemos?—

-yo… no lo sé, es como si estuviera ahí también. Es como si fuera esa misma pero con unas irresistibles ganas de irme de fiesta, comprar, y solo divertirme, es como si yo también me dejara seducir por esta nueva yo y… ¿doctor que me está pasando?—

-es difícil diagnosticarlo ahora, me gustaría que viniera a consultas todos los martes y jueves a esta hora, así podemos analizar un poco más, por el momento será mejor que evite situaciones que la pongan en jaque haciendo que esa personalidad salga—

-¿Cómo qué?—

-no se, si a esa nueva Regina le gusta tomar, alejarse de los vinos y licores, si le gusta apostar alejarte de los casinos, si le gusta bailar alejarte de la música… - Regina se le quedo viendo con dudas, Archie suspiro—no es un gran comienzo pero es lo que podemos hacer para mantenerla encerrada en lo que detectamos que hace salir a esa Regina—

-gracias por escuchar doctor—

-gracias a usted alcaldesa por confiar en mí, encontraremos una solución ya verá—

-claro—dijo Regina saliendo del lugar, dejando al doctor Archie bastante pensativo.

-trastorno de personalidad Disociativo—susurro Archie sorprendido, no estaba muy seguro pero sería la única respuesta a lo que le aquejaba a la alcaldesa, necesitaba varias consultas para llegar a determinarlo. Se acerco hacia su escritorio para comenzar con el caso clínico más importante de su carrera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina caminaba tranquilamente hacia su Ferrari, bien debía evitar a toda costa el vino, la fiesta, los hombres…las mujeres. Podía hacerlo.

-wow que hermoso coche—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-graciaaaas—

soltó Regina al ver quien se lo decía, ante ella estaba Joanna una de sus doncellas más cercanas, Joanna en cuestión era hermosa, tenía un rostro digno de una muñeca de porcelana, labios sensualmente carnosos, y era famosa por tener el par de pechos más hermosos de todo el reino. Y como si no quisiera que su fama fuera olvidada, la chica estaba con una camisa ajustadísima con los dos botones de arriba desabrochados. Regina trago saliva. Alejarse de las mujeres, alejarse de las mujeres, alejarse de las mujeres.

-¿A dónde vas linda? ¿Te llevo? – pregunto la alcaldesa mirando a Joanna como si fuera un plato de comida, la alcaldesa se reclino en el carro con un movimiento que pretendía ser sensual y sugerente, mientras las puertas del Ferrari se abrían hacia arriba. Cortesía de la alcaldesa y su magia.

-claro—dijo Joanna sin más subiéndose al asiento del copiloto.

- ¿y qué tal te ha tratado la vida?—

-estupendo—contesto Joanna, Regi miro sin ningún pudor el par de pechos que tenía a su lado. Y se mordió el labio. La mujer la miro con cara interrogante y Regi le sonrió cínicamente.

-se nota—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David Nolan estaba concentrado dando sus habituales rondas por la línea, esperando no encontrarse con alguien siendo atacado por monos. Nada se escapaba a los ojos de David. Miraba atento cualquier indicio o señal que le indicaran que algo no iba bien. y encontrarse el Flamante Ferrari negro de la alcaldesa a un lado de la carretera no podía considerarse una buena señal.

-oh Regina—susurro David afectado apagando su camioneta. Seguro que la mujer había vuelto a intentar sus planes de fugarse de storybrook. Bajo de su camioneta a toda prisa esperando que Regina no se hubiera desangrado. Era un milagro que el coche no estuviera destrozado como el viejo mercedes de la alcaldesa. -¿Regina puedes oírme?—pregunto esperanzado en que la reina estuviera todavía viva.

El coche se movió agresivamente. David se acerco a la puerta buscando ver algo pero el polarizado del vehículo solo le dejo ver la cabeza de la alcaldesa agitándose contra lo que parecía ser el volante.

-Regina tranquila, te sacare—grito David sintiendo la desesperación de la alcaldesa. Seguro estaría encerrada. El coche volvió a sacudirse con violencia. David jalo con su mano la puerta. Y para su sorpresa esta se abrió con facilidad.

El color se le fue del cuerpo al príncipe cuando ante el se podía ver claramente a la alcaldesa sentada en el asiento del piloto. Con una joven pelirroja sentada sobre sus piernas, con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la morena tenía su rostro perdido entre el par de de pechos más grandes que David había visto jamás. La chica en cuestión en medio de su placer alcanzo a distinguir por el rabillo del ojo a un hombre sorprendido y con la boca abierta. La pelirroja se aparto de la alcaldesa y de un movimiento se paso al asiento de al lado.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto la alcaldesa que no se había enterado de nada al tener su cara "ocupada".

- mira— señalo la chica, Regi volteo y se encontró a su "yernastro" tan blanco como la cera.

-David, ¿te importa que cierre la puerta en lo que nos..Vestimos?—pregunto Regi. David asintió dándose la vuelta cerró la puerta y las mujeres comenzaron a vestirse—toma—dijo la alcaldesa lanzándole a la chica su sostén de encaje.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Regina?—

-tranquila, confía en mí—

-pero, es el príncipe, y además el es ayudante del sheriff—

-y es esposo de mi hijastra, abuelo de mi hijo, somos familia— Regi se mordió la lengua para evitar decir "y próximo suegro a pesar de las quejas de mi otra yo"—además me debe la vida de todas las veces que los he salvado a todos—soltó Regi arreglándose el saco y saliendo del vehículo como si nada pasara.

-David ¿Qué ocurre?—

-yo… yo..Tengo que llevarlas a la estación— titubeo David mirando de reojo hacia la mujer que estaba retozando junto a la alcaldesa hace unos momentos.

-¿y bajo que cargos?—

-exhibicionismo—

Regi asintió.

-bueno claro es natural, pero después de todo estábamos en mi carro, con vidrios polarizados, en la carretera que es propiedad federal, y si mal no recuerdo interrumpiste en propiedad privada—dijo la alcaldesa señalando el deportivo.—dime querido ¿tienes autoridad federal? Porque solo uno puede detenerme—

-vamos Regina, sabes que aquí no existen los federales…vendrás conmigo. —David agarro a la alcaldesa y saco sus esposas-

-oye amigo, tranquilo, no me voy a resistir podemos hacer esto como la gente civilizada, mira iré contigo si dejas ir a Joanna – dijo Regi familiarmente esperando hacer un trato. David no le hizo el menor caso—no creo que a Henry le hubiera gustado esto—tal como Regi pensó, David se detuvo. La morena se aparto un poco y saco las llaves del Ferrari. –toma preciosa, pasare a tu casa por el—

-¿no te irás en el Ferrari?—

-tengo que ir con David a pagar la multa, espero verte pronto— Regi se atrevió todavía a robarle un beso con lengua a la doncella. –nos vemos luego—

-disculpa por la interrupción—dijo David como despedida. La chica se puso roja como un tomate ante el comentario del príncipe.

Ambos subieron a la camioneta, David emprendió la marcha a la estación mientras Regi iba tarareando una canción tranquilamente. David la miraba por el rabillo del ojo estupefacto.

-creí que—interrumpió David. -creí que solo te gustaban los hombres…- listo lo había lanzado, la alcaldesa volteo a verlo en una actitud tremendamente calmada, como si estuviera platicando con su mejor amigo de años.

-no es mi culpa de que algunas mujeres se pasen de atractivas…vamos David ¿viste a esa chica? Ni loca le diría que no, desde que era mi doncella en el bosque encantado la encontré tremendamente atractiva y sus pechos…bueno para que digo más, si ya los viste—

David tenía los ojos como huevos fritos ante el tono campechano y fresco de la alcaldesa. Por su parte Regi que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo se acerco hasta David y lo jalo del cuello de la chaqueta y puso su mano en el oído para hablarle de manera cómplice.

-oye yerno, ya que sabes que soy de las dos aceras te puedo decir que esta noche estaba pensando hacer una reunión en mi casa con varias chicas para hacer tu sabes que, ¿no te quieres unir?—

Procesando aun la información en su cabeza, David se aparto de la morena y se le quedo viendo seriamente.

-Regina ¿Qué te pasa?—

-¿de qué hablas?—

-estas actuando muy raro, ¿habrá sido el golpe en la cabeza?—

-hey si no te quieres unir lo entiendo, no hace falta que me digas que crees que estoy loca, aunque no te preocupes, no le diría a mi hijastra —se defendió Regi. David se le quedo viendo otro rato con cuidado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-sáquenme de aquí maldita sea—gruño Regina completamente encolerizada detrás de las rejas

- ¿otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que no hasta que pagues la fianza—

- ¿y cómo piensas que voy a pagarte si no me dejas ir al maldito cajero automático por efectivo tarada?—grito Regina dándole un golpe a las rejas de acero. –además el cargo era improcedente—señalo Regina con un dedo acusador a la rubia que se encontraba mirando su celular con pereza. La sheriff Swan dejo de prestarle atención a su teléfono y miro a la alcaldesa con atención.

-es cierto, ¿bajo qué cargos te arresto David? – pregunto Emma. Regina se volteo para no mirar al sheriff a los ojos

—Ya te lo dijo, choque en la carretera—

-¿y por qué no les creo?—

-mira Swan si tienes problemas familiares yo no tengo la culpa, ahora déjame salir para sacar efectivo y pagar esa jodida fianza—

- no, te puedes escapar—Regina se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

- por supuesto que me puedo escapar, desde aquí me puedo aparecer en mi casa—

-¡Y POR QUE NO LO HACES!—

-¡POR QUE CONOCIENDOTE SERIA PEOR!—

Ambas mujeres se encontraban mirándose desafiantes. Regina no solo molesta con Emma, si no consigo misma ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Claro la respuesta es que no estaba pensando. Eso se le estaba saliendo de control. ¡Pero Archie le había asegurado que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse! ¡CLARO QUE TENIA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE! Esto le estaba causando un problema tras otro.

Y por otra parte ¿en qué momento se le había ablandado la lengua? De solo acordarse las cosas que le soltó a David en la camioneta, tratándolo como si fuera su mejor amigote de toda la vida. Con todo lo que había soltado sobre reuniones, chicas, salidas y sus gustos sobre los atributos femeninos Regina se sintió como toda una trailera. Y lo peor es que David la vería de la misma manera. Su reputación estaba arruinada. Su respiración se hizo pesada. Había sido Regi la que había hecho todo este desastre desde luego, pero….pero…Ella también estuvo presente cuando Regi dijo toda esa sarta de barbaridades. Era como si…como si..

-como si yo también hubiera dicho esas cosas—susurro Regina Horrorizada con su suposición.

-perdona ¿Qué has dicho?—pregunto Emma sin entender. La morena abrió los labios.

-emma tienes que ayudarme a…-

-Emma—una voz distrajo a las dos mujeres. Ante ellas estaban belle y tinkerbell.

-¿pasa algo?—

-nos enteramos de que Regina está detenida, venimos a ver bajo que cargos y pagar la fianza—

Regina sonrió con suficiencia. Emma se quedo estupefacta de que alguien como belle que había tenido sus roces ahora corriera a salvarle el pellejo a la alcaldesa. Regina trono los dedos.

-ya escucho sheriff, vienen a pagarle, ahora sáqueme de aquí para que pueda darme un baño—

A regañadientes Emma tuvo que ceder y abrió la reja de la alcaldesa. Regina se paseo por la estación como pez en el agua.

-bien, pueden llevársela— soltó Emma irónica cuando agarro el dinero de la fianza.

- ¿Por qué te detuvieron Regina?— Tinker se acerco hasta Regina mirando cualquier parte, como si estuviera asegurándose que estaba bien, ganándose una mirada cargada de fastidio por parte de Emma que se tuvo que morder la lengua.

-Un ligero accidente con David- dijo Regi despreocupada saliendo de la estación con celular en mano.

-"**lo hiciste otra vez"—** dijo Regina con fastidio.

-"**cállate, tenemos mucho que hacer"—**contesto Regi

-¿diga?—contesto una insoportable voz dulzona.

-Mary Margaret, soy Regina—

-Regina, ¿todo bien? David me conto que fuiste detenida ¿Qué paso?...—

-si, si todo bien, ya Salí de la cárcel todo fue un malentendido, tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿conoces a Joanna Anderson?—

-¿la maestra de física?, claro que la conozco, fue mi compañera de trabajo en la escuela ¿Por qué?—

-necesito que me pases su dirección…es para un asunto sobre la escuela a la que quiero ingresar a Henry— mintió Regi

-claro, la dirección es…. —

- Regina porque te detuvieron—pregunto Tinker cuando la alcaldesa colgó.

-no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo que terminar cierto asunto, les llamo luego—dijo la morena desapareciendo entre humo purpura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-como es posible, ¿la dejaste ir?—David tomo a Emma por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla- ¡¿Cómo es posible que la hayas dejado ir?!— exclamo contrariado

-David cálmate ¿sí? Regina pago su fianza, no tenía razones para detenerla—

David se llevo las manos a los cabellos jalándoselos por la desesperación.

-Emma, Regina no está bien de la cabeza—

- ¿pero de que estás hablando?—

-Regina Ha hablado conmigo, ella ha estado viniendo a mi consulta diario, últimamente ha estado sintiendo diferencias en su carácter, ha actuado en distintas situaciones de una manera totalmente diferente a la que se comportaría Regina en realidad, es una especie de trastorno Disociativo de la personalidad, es poco común y normalmente se manifiesta en el paciente a temprana edad, pero en este caso…parece que Regina lo tenía dormido y algo debió haberlo desencadenado.— dijo Archie que estaba acompañando a David

-¿y eso que es?—pregunto Emma al doctor Hopper quien sacudió la cabeza.

-Es probable que Regina tenga doble personalidad—tradujo David

-¿es en serio?— pregunto la rubia mirándolos a los dos esperando que en cualquier momento los hombres se largaran a reír.

-totalmente en serio señorita Swan, no es un diagnostico comprobado, y me faltarían meses de consulta para determinar el trastorno correcto, pero dado lo que me conto la paciente y lo que me conto David….es más que evidente que es lo que está pasando con la alcaldesa—

-¿y cómo ocurrió? Es decir, esto fue de la nada-

- ¿recuerdas que el golpe más fuerte que se llevo Regina en el accidente fue en la cabeza?—dijo David. Emma miro a su padre incrédula todavía.

-¿es eso posible? ¿Qué eso no pasa en las películas?—

-en un golpe tan fuerte como el que se llevo Regina si es posible, necesitaría tener acceso a su historial clínico, y que el doctor whale le aplique unos estudios para…-

-luego vemos eso, Regina esta suelta—apuro David aterrorizado por lo que era capaz la alcaldesa. –tenemos que buscarla—

-no creo que sea para tanto, que puede hacer—soltó Emma con burla

-esta Regina es todo lo contrario a la fría alcaldesa que conoces Emma, es libertina, hedonista, y con una libido altamente desarrollada, puede hacer lo impensable—

- se fue con tinkerbell y belle—dijo Emma tomando las llaves de su escarabajo apurada, Tinkerbell y una libido altamente desarrollada era una combinación que no le gustaba…una combinación que la hacia ponerse enferma de coraje ante las posibilidades.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-alcaldesa—

-hola Joanna—dijo Regina quedándose parada en el umbral sin saber que mas decir, ambas mujeres se sumieron en un incomodo silencio.

-…¿viene por sus llaves?—

-¿mis qué?—

-las llaves de su coche—

-ah, si…si, vine por las llaves—Regina alcanzo a distinguir cierta decepción en la chica que tenía enfrente.

-pase, ¿gusta un poco de café?—

-¿tienes algo más fuerte?—

-naturalmente— dijo la mujer en cuestión y se hizo a un lado para dejar a la alcaldesa pasar a su casa.

-bonita casa—reconoció Regina sentándose en la sala. —Pensaba que las maestras no eran tan bien pagadas—la morena alcanzo a oír las risas de su ex doncella mientras servía unos vasos con whisky.

- seguro pensaba que vivía en un lugar igual o peor que la profesora Blanchart— la sensual pelirroja le entrego el vaso—aunque creo que eso se lo debemos a usted, después de todo usted nos entrego esta vida que tenemos, supongo que esa cueva en la que vive la profesora Blanchart fue obra suya—

- chica lista—reconoció Regina. Joanna se acerco un poco a ella y Regina pudo aspirar su embriagante aroma, a la morena le temblaron las piernas y apretó los puños tratando de contenerse.

-"vamos Regina, cométela ya o si no yo lo hare por ti"—

-"venimos por las llaves del estúpido auto"—

-"eso ni tú te lo crees, ¿a qué has venido? ¿a qué Joanna también te ceda sus favores como a mi esta mañana?"—

-"por supuesto que no"—

-"¿de eso se trata? ¿De competir por quien de las dos lo hace mejor? Si estas celosa vamos, demuestra de lo que eres capaz"—

Regina Dejo la copa en la mesita y se paro algo alterada. –Bueno querida, creo que me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por traer mi coche al pueblo—

-¿Cómo, te vas tan pronto?—se escucho la voz a sus espaldas. -¿no vas a terminar lo que empezaste?—

-escucha Joanna yo creo que lo que hicimos fue un terrible…- dijo la alcaldesa volteando a ver a la profesora de física, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al contemplar por segunda ocasión, los perfectos, suaves y enormes pechos de la profesora. Regina lucho terriblemente pero al final su lado morboso gano y se acerco hasta Joanna empujándola contra el sillón.

-"perdiste Regina"—canturreo Regi burlona al saber que estaba otra vez con el control.

-"no quiero ser participe de esto"—

-"tu te lo pierdes"—

-¿sabe algo profesora Joanna?, siento que necesito unas lecciones—Regi tomo a Joanna de las dos muñecas y con fuerza puso sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, la profesora sintió una oleada de excitación ante la mirada hambrienta de la alcaldesa.- ¿cree poder enseñarme?—

La pelirroja tomo a Regi de las caderas y con un rápido movimientos se posiciono encima de ella.

-¿usted lo duda alcaldesa?—

-"te olvidas que yo no pierdo nunca mi querida Regi"—contesto Regina retomando las riendas de su cuerpo.

Regina se levanto lentamente hasta acercar su rostro hasta la profesora.

-pruébelo —desafío la morena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿A dónde se fue Regina?—

-ya te dije que no lo sé Emma, es en serio. Regina desapareció sin darnos explicaciones, le hablo a tu madre antes de irse parecía algo ocupada— respondió belle limpiando las chucherías que había en la tienda.

-¿y no sabes de que hablaron?—

-creo que le pregunto algo sobre una dirección—dijo belle exprimiéndose el cerebro en recordar—si algo así, sobre una dirección de una tal Joanna, no se mas—dijo la bibliotecaria.

-Joanna ¿y esa quién es?—pregunto confundida Emma.

-Joanna, me suena el nombre, ¿no es la profesora de física? –

-dios mío—exclamo David acordándose de que la profesora de física era la mujer que había estado con Regina esa mañana. –tenemos que encontrarla—

-hey espera, ¿Quién es esa tal Joanna?—

-es la mujer con la que estaba Regina cuando la detuve—soltó David sin pensar. Emma estrecho los ojos.

-¿con la que estaba? ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con "estar"? ¿No me habías dicho que Regina estaba sola cuando la detuviste?—pregunto astutamente la rubia. David se pregunto si era correcto decirle la verdad sobre en qué situación había encontrado a la alcaldesa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OTRA VEZ RETOMANDO ESTA HISTORIA, NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN, Y DOBLEMENTE GRACIAS A LAS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR UN COMENTARIO.

ESTA HISTORIA ME HA ENCANTADO ESCRIBIRLA Y HE TENIDO DIAS EN QUE ESCRIBO SIN PARAR,TODO GRACIAS A "REGI" LA CUAL ES ALGUIEN QUE NO ME CUESTA NADA ESCRIBIR Y PONERLA A HACER LOCURAS. VER A LA ALCALDESA HACER TODO LO QUE HA ESTADO HACIENDO HA SIDO GRACIOSO. PERO PRONTO VENDRAN LOS PROBLEMAS. SI, CUANDO TIENES DOBLE PERSONALIDAD TIENES MUCHOS PROBLEMAS, PERO CUANDO TODA LA GENTE DEL PUEBLO SE COMIENZA A ENTERAR ES UN DESASTRE XD MAS SI TU OTRA PERSONALIDAD COMIENZA A COMPETIR CONTIGO….YA NO DIRE MAS.

SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO Y DESEANDOLES UN BUEN DIA PRINCE SWEET SORROW A SU SERVICIO EN EL RECUADRO DE ABAJO.


	10. ¿Ahora son dos?

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES, ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿y bien?—

-Emma lo que pasa es que…—

-discutamos eso en el camino, Regina puede hacer una locura – interrumpió Archie.

David resoplo aliviado, salvado por la campana, o por Archie en este caso. Belle los miro confundida.

-¿alguien me quiere decir que está pasando?—

-es probable que Regina este un poco "confundida" después de su accidente, nada grave—contesto Emma saliendo de la tienda seguida por David. –Más vale que no haya hecho ninguna locura… - se enfurruño Emma

-pues Si mi diagnostico es correcto esta nueva personalidad tiene lo que carece la otra, Regina nunca había dado muestras de necesitar compañía o intimidad, ahora supongo que esta nueva personalidad siente que eso es primordial en esta vida y la profesora Joanna debo decir que es muy atractiva, además Regina es una persona que no parece tener prejuicios sexuales, quizá si paso algo con ellas y…-

-ENTENDIMOS ARCHIE— Corto Emma que no sabía por qué estaba tan molesta con la alcaldesa.

-Emma..maneja con cuidado—Pidió David a su hija que estaba manejando enloquecida sin importarle a quien se llevara por delante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-no sabía que fumabas Regina—dijo Joanna con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Regi que estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, disfrutando de un merecido descanso y un buen cigarrito.

-que puedo decir, solo después de hacer esto, por lo tanto eres la única en saberlo—

-que halagador—contesto la profesora dándole un beso en los labios. Regi comenzó a corresponder a la cálida y juguetona lengua de Joanna cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-maldita sea, ¿ahora qué?—la morena tomo el celular molesta, contesto sin fijarse quien hablaba- ¿Qué?—ladro.

-Regina soy belle, hace unos minutos Emma vino a preguntarme por tu paradero, saben que estas en casa de una tal Joanna y salieron a buscarte.—

-¿hace cuanto que se fueron?—

-poco más de cinco minutos—

-gracias belle—

-Regina ¿Qué está pasando?—

-nada, luego te platico—

-pero que sea esta noche, me tienes intrigada—

-está bien, te marco para ponernos de acuerdo— concedió la alcaldesa.

-¿pasa algo?—pregunto Joanna.

-creo que ya me voy encanto, ¿nos vemos luego?—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Joanna ¡abra la puerta!—aporreo Emma con fuerza.

-Emma no es necesario ser tan brusca…— David llevo una mano al hombro de la rubia pero la sheriff la aparto con violencia

-¡QUE ABRA LE DIGO!—grito Emma volviendo a golpear con sus puños la puerta.

-¿Qué es ese escándalo?—pregunto una voz grave abriendo la puerta, Emma se encontró con unos conocidos ojos oscuros mirándola perpleja—ah señorita Swan ¿Qué ocurre?—

-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Emma cruzándose de brazos.

-¿pasa algo?—Emma miro con cuidado a la mujer pelirroja, de ojos verdes, cuerpo escultural y grandes pechos que tenía delante. La rubia la fulmino con la mirada y miro con reproche a Regi.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto la sheriff, Regi la miro con cara de no comprender.

-¿ahora es delito venir a pedirle un favor a una vieja conocida?—

-¿Qué clase de favores?—

-si te piensas quedar en storybrook Henry necesitara volver a la escuela, le vine a pedir ayuda a Joanna para que lo ingrese lo más pronto posible, a menos que quieras que pierda el año—

-no es eso… es que… ¿solo viniste a platicar? ¿Segura?— pregunto Emma no muy convencida.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?— pregunto Regi como si no entendiera el punto de Emma.

-no nada yo creí que… ¿te sientes bien? ¿No te sientes extraña? Algo como si fueras una persona diferente o algo—

-no—contesto la alcaldesa con naturalidad.

-pero esta mañana con el doctor…- Regi alzo su mano para callar a Emma.

-ah eso, discúlpeme doctor, fue todo producto de mi imaginación, las medicinas que me receto el doctor whale son en verdad fuertes, quizá se deba a un estrés post traumático, o alucinaciones por las drogas yo que se, iba a ir a disculparme mañana precisamente, siento haberlo puesto en alerta—dijo inocentemente Regi.

-"mentirosa"—gruño Regina al otro lado.

-pero… - Archie no pudo decir nada porque Regi comenzó a tomar sus cosas

- hasta luego profesora, en verdad le estoy muy agradecida por este favor—

- oye Regina no creas que me trago ese cuento después de lo que vi…—susurro David acercándose a la alcaldesa—tú tienes algo extraño, por más que lo niegues

-¿de qué hablas David?—pregunto Regi mirándolo como si no entendiera de qué hablaba. David la soltó tratando de recordar si lo que había visto en ese coche había sido real o era producto de su imaginación.

- nos vemos luego—dijo saliendo bastante tranquila por el pasillo. Dejando a tres adultos afuera de la puerta de su nueva amante bastante confundidos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regi estaciono su deportivo en la cochera y se adentro en su flamante hogar, feliz de la vida, tenía un lujoso deportivo, una casa de ensueño, un cuerpo de infarto, una cara hermosa, dinero, poder y estaba en la flor de la vida ¡Tenia todo para comerse el mundo!

Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa si no quería que la tremendamente sexy sheriff metiera las narices donde no le importaba, gracias a la vida ella de las dos alcaldesas poseía el don de mentir como nadie así que ni siquiera el poder de Emma Swan seria un peligro, pero sabia que el teatrito se le podría caer en cualquier momento Todo gracias a que la Regina original había ido llorando como una nena con el doctor Hopper. Se miro al espejo y sonrió con suficiencia.

-no queridita, nada de lo que hagas me encerrara de nuevo en ese oscuro lugar, yo llegue para quedarme- se dijo a si misma al espejo. –además tu también te la estas pasando bien con todo esto, no me negaras que nuestra ex doncella esta como quiere, no sé cómo no te le lanzaste encima antes, aunque bueno eso también lo habías pensado sin ayuda mía, varias veces me dejaste noqueada en nuestra mente mientras tu gozabas del cuerpo de nuestra doncella—

-"vete al infierno estúpida"—susurro la voz de Regina dentro de su cabeza

-"mejor acostúmbrate, ah y ya te dije que puedes llamarme Regi, digo, para las amigas claro" –

El sonido del timbre la distrajo de su profunda plática. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Rubí, Tinker y belle.

-"¿te importaría atender a nuestras amigas? Ando algo cansada, tu entiendes"—

-"pero espera Regi …"—

La alcaldesa se miro un instante las manos comprendiendo que ahora Estaba dominando su cuerpo, rodo los ojos y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a las tres mujeres.

-ahora si dinos que pasa— dijo belle entrando

-y no queremos mentiras Regina, te lo advierto—Tinker siguió adentrándose en la sala.

-¿Por qué te metieron a la cárcel?— pregunto rubí sentándose en el sillón junto a las demás.

- pues resulta que por grandes azares del destino y para mi mala suerte.. ¿Quieren una copa?—

-está bien—asintieron las mujeres expectantes, la alcaldesa se dirigió a servirles una generosa cantidad de sidra.

- David encontró mi carro estacionado a un lado de la carretera y al muy idiota se le ocurrió ir a mirar que había pasado— Regina les tendió las copas a las tres mujeres

-¿y qué paso?— pregunto tinkerbell dándole un trago a su copa.

-paso que me encontró con la cabeza entre los pechos…- tinkerbell escupió el líquido debido a la sorpresa, belle se llevo la mano a la boca sorprendida. Y rubí soltó un "Bien" felicitando a la alcaldesa

-déjame adivinar, esos pechos eran de la profesora Joanna— belle largo el aire mirando a Regina expectante

Regina asintió.

-¿Joanna Anderson?... dios no te referirás a la maestra de física ¿verdad?—rubí abrió los ojos como platos y Regina volvió a asentir- ¡D-I-O-S- M-I-O!—grito rubí

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene esa mujer de especial?—pregunto Tinker molesta

-que es la mujer mas buenota que he visto.. Claro aparte de Regina por supuesto—concedió rubí y Regina alzo su copa en agradecimiento. – Joanna es famosa en todo storybrook por tener el par de pechos más impresionante, y dices que tenias su cara entre ese par—

-absolutamente –

-detalles, queremos detalles— dijo rubí moviendo su mano.

-bueno, se supone que le iba a dar un pequeño aventón a su casa, pero las cosas se fueron dando. Ella empezó debo recalcarlo, después no me pude detener, y como desde hace tiempo tenia la fantasía de hacerlo en el carro—

-¡Regina!—grito Tinker escandalizada.

-pues que esperabas Tinker, es un Ferrari, yo también si tuviera uno no lo dudaba—opino belle. Todas la miraron impresionadas.

-chicas lo tenemos…. creo que acabamos de encontrar la solución a la mojigatería de belle—dijo rubí y belle le aventó la poca sidra que aun tenía su vaso. – Bueno cuéntanos más—

-pues nada, no paso nada mas por que David nos interrumpió justo cuando estaba cociéndose el asunto—

-¿entonces por eso te encerró?—

-si—

-pero no podía, tiene que ser federal para aprenderte, ese arresto no era legal— Soltó belle

-ya lo sé, pero el muy imbécil de mi yerno alego que nunca pasaría un federal por que storybrook no está en el mapa-

-uh, tiene razón—

-me termino arrastrando y el resto ya lo conocen, me tuvieron que pagar la fianza y me lance a casa de la profesora para terminar lo que empezamos—dijo Regina, tenia que aceptar parte de la culpa después de todo. Las dos mujeres se le quedaron viendo como si fuera una diosa o un monumento que adorar. Regina sonrió satisfecha, pero su sonrisa titubeo unos instantes al darse cuenta que la tercera mirada, no tenían admiración ni alegría, los ojos verdes de tinkerbell estaban cargados de ¿decepción?

-aun no me cuadra en la cabeza esto de que te hayas enrollado con una mujer—opino Tinker que lo que quería decir era "una mujer que no sea yo" pero por una razón u otra no lo dijo.

-Tink por dios, es que tienes que ver a la profesora Joanna, esa mujer vuelve lesbianas hasta las mismas monjitas, es más si me propusiera algo indecente tampoco me la pienso—dijo belle, Regina sonrió. – por cierto ¿no interrumpí algo importante cuando te llame?—

-bueno casi, ya habíamos terminado todo lo que teníamos pendiente así que no, gracias por advertirme, si Emma me llegara a ver en alguna situación comprometedora seguro me destazaría viva, no me dejaría ver a Henry jamás alegando que soy la peor madre del mundo y blah, blah, blah…—

-oye Regina no has pensado que esa actitud de Emma se debe a que quizá está un poquito enamorada de ti—

-Emma… ¿Emma Swan?...¿la misma Emma Swan que se iba a casar y que llora por los rincones amargada porque su amor se murió patéticamente?—pregunto burlonamente la alcaldesa—esa mujer lo único que quiere es hacerme la vida imposible a costa de lo que sea—

-no se yo quizá creo que…-

La voz de una chica cantando "The sweetest ass In The World" hizo su aparición en la sala.

-¿diga?—pregunto Regina contestando su celular.

-menudo tono de llamada—opino rubí riendo.

-¿Regina? Soy Emma—

-ahora que Swan- pregunto Regina y al instante estaban todas las demás apiladas junto a ella tratando de escuchar la plática, Regina les hizo una señal para que guardaran silencio

- dile que se no ande con jueguecitos, si te desea que te lo diga—susurro rubí cerca de su oreja y Regina le dio un codazo para que se callara.

-¿hola?—pregunto Emma.

-si..Sigo aquí Swan ¿Qué pasa?—

-oye estoy algo preocupada por ti, acabo de hablar con el doctor whale para que te haga unos estudios en la cabeza…para ver si no recibiste algún daño, o golpe de cuidado.—

Regina guardo silencio

-esto es por tu bien Regina, Henry tiene suficientes problemas en no recordar a su madre, imagínate que pasaría si te recuerda y tú tienes algún problema severo por no haberte cuidado ese golpe—

-….—

-Regina por favor recapacita, no me gustaría cuidar a Henry sola, el necesita a su otra madre—

-está bien Swan—

-Genial, gracias, pasare por ti mañana….—

-no. gracias, dime a qué hora es la cita—

-a las once de la mañana, ¿estás segura que no quieres que pase por ti?—

-no—

-Regina no puedes ir sola al hospital, yo te acompañare—

-bien, pero yo paso por ti, no quiero subirme a ese vejestorio que tienes por carro—

-tirana—reprocho Emma.—bien de acuerdo, a las diez y media en mi casa—

-bien nos vemos Swan- Regina colgó antes de que rubí o belle o Tinker dijeran alguna incoherencia. Al momento de colgar se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-¡LA TRAES MUERTA!— grito belle

-y dices que no le importas, se ve que se derrite por ti— dijo Tinker mirando con rabia hacia la ventana. Sosteniendo su copa con fuerza.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciega? Si por algo esa mujer no se ha despegado de ti desde que te conoció, por algo se la pasa peleando contigo ¡quiere llamar tu atención a toda costa!—

-uy perdón, de haber sabido que ustedes eran expertas en esto del amor—soltó Regina.

-ves, admites que entre ustedes hay amor—

-que va, entre Swan y yo no hay nada… aun – soltó Regi con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿planeas meterte con Emma?—

-¿y por qué no?... mejor tener a la ley de nuestro lado, porque así como voy creo que la mayoría de mi dinero se irá en pagar fianzas, ¿se quedan a cenar?—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bien Regina acepto— dijo Emma colgando. – no me quede muy tranquila, lo que paso hoy fue muy extraño ¿no crees?—

David se encontraba en la mesa en actitud pensativa.

-¿David?—

-eh—

-te estoy hablando, estaba diciéndote que lo que paso hoy fue muy extraño. –

-ah sí—

-¿te pasa algo?—

-estaba pensando…..olvídalo quizá es una tontería—

- ¿sobre qué?—

- yo estoy seguro de lo que vi, aunque Regina diga lo contrario lo que vi es algo que Regina no haría en sus cabales—

-bueno ¿pues qué hizo que te impacto tanto?—

-ella estaba ….—

-FAMILIA—exclamo mary Margaret entrando al departamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—les tengo una buena noticia—

-es bueno saber que alguien si tuvo un buen día—ironizo Emma.

-una amiga me va a ayudar con mi embarazo, fue una partera en el bosque encantado, es agradable, dulce y es muy profesional—

-…-

-…-

-esas son buenas noticias—soltó Emma por educación mary Margaret asintió.

-mañana vendrá a las 10:30 más o menos, quiero que la conozcan.—

-ah yo cite a Regina a esa hora también—

-¿Regina va a venir?— pregunto mary Margaret

-¿va a venir la mujer del deportivo? ¿la genial?—pregunto Henry dejando por primera vez de poner atención a su videojuego. Los charming lo miraron y asintieron. –mamá ¿me darás permiso para que la alcaldesa me enseñe a manejar?—

-ya veremos, si se porta bien quizá—soltó Emma.

Henry se quedo confundido ¿Qué no era él, el que tenía que portarse bien para que le dieran permiso? Que rara estaba su madre últimamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿diga?—

-¿Zelena? Soy mary Margaret—

-mary Margaret ¿Qué sucede?—

-oye estaba pensando que quizá podríamos retrasar la reunión—

-¿paso algo?—

-lo que pasa es que vendrá la alcaldesa del pueblo a ver a mi hija…y no es la mujer más agradable precisamente—

-oh no te preocupes por eso, no me incomodaría en lo absoluto—

Mary Margaret lo pensó durante unos instantes

-¿estas segura? ¿No te asusta? Ella después de todo es la reina malvada—

-no te preocupes, estoy segura de que no es tan mala en el fondo, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad—

-bien, entonces…. ¿a la hora que quedamos?—

-a la hora que quedamos—

-gracias Zelena—

-no, gracias a ti—soltó la bruja malvada con ironía. Mary Margaret no noto el peligroso tono y colgó. Zelena miro con detenimiento el teléfono. Vaya, sería interesante estar frente a frente con la amargada de su hermana. Si todo salía bien hasta podría hacerla rabiar un buen rato. Y no había nada más satisfactorio para ella que hacerle la vida imposible a Regina, a pesar de que ella no sabía de su existencia.

-prepárate hermana, no sabrás lo que te espera— amenazo al aire Zelena, esperando llegar el día de mañana con ansias.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por su parte la reina malvada ya había despedido a sus invitadas desde hacía mucho y no se enteraba de las amenazas lanzadas en su contra, por al contrario. La mujer estaba saliendo de su baño envuelta en la toalla y en el cálido vapor provocado por el agua caliente.

La alcaldesa comenzó a caminar con gran seguridad entonando el coro de "Sex bomb" de Tom Jones como una verdadera profesional.

-sex bom, sex bom, you're my sex bomb—coreo la alcaldesa a todo pulmón despojándose de la toalla que la cubría. La mujer alcanzo un desodorante y lo uso de micrófono mientras veía en el espejo su confiado baile. Termino la canción y la mujer se acerco al espejo acariciándose sugerentemente el cuello, mientras las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cuerpo desnudo.

- no cabe duda, cada día que pasa me enamoro mas de mi misma—soltó Regi con altanería. – Joanna es una mujer con suerte no hay duda, con razón las sexoservidoras estaban tan contentas al día siguiente—dijo mirándose el cuerpo desnudo.

-"es mi cuerpo no el tuyo, y si, esta hermoso. Muchas gracias"—gruño Regina de nuevo.

-"este tambien es mi cuerpo"—

La mujer alcanzo el control y apretó un botón y al segundo siguiente volvía a sonar tom jones con su "Sex bomb" mientras el espejo era testigo del espectáculo que estaba dando la morena en la soledad de su habitación.

**DING DONG**

-¿Quién será a esta hora?—se pregunto Regina poniéndose una bata bastante decepcionada de posponer su "show"

-"oye, deberías avisar que estoy dentro otra vez"—se quejo Regi al verse de nuevo encerrada en su mente.

-"yo no tengo la culpa estúpida, has estado todo el día usando mi cuerpo, ya se te acabo el tiempo"-

Al momento de abrir la puerta la imagen de una alta y esbelta pelirroja se hizo presente al otro lado del umbral Regina se crispo al instante.

-Joanna ¿Qué puedo hacer por tikdfkdndkd— la alcaldesa no pudo decir nada más porque sus labios se vieron atrapados por el exigente beso de la profesora.

Regina comenzó a empujar a la mujer, ella no quería que lo de la mañana, y lo la tarde se repitiera. Ella era fuerte y podía luchar contra sus instintos, no era nada como regi, ella tenia moral y se lo haría saber a su nueva "amiga". Separo su boca de Joanna

-espera…espera—

-no, nada de espera, te necesito Regina—

-es que no entiendes, yo…aaagh—

Regina se arqueo completamente, Joanna tenia la mano perdida entre sus pliegues, acariciando con cariño su entrepierna, la alcaldesa alcanzo a morder el cuello de la profesora

-Joanna—

-¿Qué?—

-vamos a la cama—exigió Regina, sin importarle que esta vez, la que estaba actuando sin prudencia era ella, y que Regi se encontraba encerrada sin darle la oportunidad de echarle la culpa de su conducta después.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa noche Regina dormiría pacíficamente, ya no mas tormentos por sus pecados pasados, ya no mas angustias por lo que pensaran los demás, ya no mas tristezas por el destino tan miserable que le había tocado, esa vez la alcaldesa dormía plácidamente pensando en que divertirse al día siguiente, y quizá también en que nueva víctima caería en sus amorosas garras….Volteo a ver a la mujer que yacía dormida a su lado.

-"pero en que estoy pensando"—se pregunto horrorizada. –"esto fue solo un accidente, un error…mañana le dirás a esta mujer que lo sientes mucho, pero que solo fue un asunto de una noche"—Regina comenzó a mirar el cuerpo desnudo, ella podría hacerse adicta a esos pechos, y sin mencionar el sexy tatuaje que tenia exactamente en el hueso de la cadera. Siguió bajando su mirada hasta el sexo de la pelirroja

Nada mal, Joanna no solo era hermosa, si no que también le había demostrado con creces que era una excelente amante. Capaz de aguantar su ritmo y a la altura de sus exigencias.

-¿en qué piensas?— pregunto la mujer. Regina se acerco a depositar un besito en la cadera de la profesora.

-¿Te apetece tomar una ducha conmigo?—

-una ducha ¿en la madrugada?—

-en el jacuzzi…- señalo la alcaldesa—¿sabías que puedo aguantar la respiración hasta tres minutos bajo el agua?—revelo con una sonrisa traviesa, Joanna se paso la lengua por los labios y Regina prácticamente la arrastro hacia el baño

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJJAA Y COMO SI NO HUBIERA HABIDO SUFICIENTE, NUESTRA REGINA VUELVE A CAER! XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJ

QUIZE QUE EMMA NO SE ENTERARA DEL ASUNTO….AUN… DIGO, HAY QUE DEJARLE A LA ALCALDESA DISFRUTAR UN RATO CON SU JUGUETITO ;)

Y ZAS! QUE NUESTRA TINKER SE NOS PONE CELOSA….¿ALGO QUE ESCONDER TINKER?

Y MEJOR AUN ¿SE ENTERARA REGINA? …..

AY OPS! AHÍ VIENE ZELENA, AHÍ VIENE ZELENA…. MAÑANA SE NOS ENCUENTRAN LAS HERMANITAS ¿CREEN QUE REGI SE QUEDE QUIETA?¡SEGURAMENTE NO!

HASTA LUEGO Y LOS DEJO, AGRADECIENDOLES DE ANTEMANO EL QUE LEAN Y COMENTEN ESTA HISTORIA. n.n EN SERIO, SUS REVIEW SON MUY APRECIADOS.


	11. Hermana y un Doctor

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO PERO SI CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-buenos días dormilona—

Regina abrió los ojos y se encontró a Joanna con una bandeja repleta de comida.

-buenos días— dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Recordar lo de anoche en vez de hacerla levantar de gran humor como habría de esperarse la había hecho levantarse con una gran y profunda cruda moral, ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Se había vuelto loca? Ella nunca antes se había dejado llevar, lo que debió haber hecho anoche fue empujar a la profesora y exigirle que se largara. Sin embargo una parte de ella que antes desconocía la había dominado y le había hecho hacer muchísimas cosas que ni siquiera sabía que podía… ¡y qué cosas!... ¡ella nunca habría imaginado que aguantaría la respiración más de cinco minutos bajo el agua!..

Los colores se le subieron al rostro al recordar la razón por la cual había realizado tal hazaña. Una cálida mano acariciándole el rostro con ternura la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¿en qué piensa mi hermosa novia?—

Si, su novia, están en lo correcto.

Se maldijo a si misma por dejarse llevar. ¿Dónde había quedado su autocontrol?

Joanna le había dado un tremendo orgasmo y fue ahí cuando perdió la cordura, mientras gozaba de los deliciosos espasmos hizo la pregunta del millón.

-"¿quieres ser mi novia?"—había preguntado en cuanto Joanna separo su rostro de su entrepierna. Joanna había dado un brinquito de la sorpresa y su sonrisa poco a poco ilumino todo el baño.

-"si"—ni siquiera lo pensó, había dado el sí muy rápido. Se dijo Regina. Bueno era de esperarse, ella era uno de los mejores partidos, y el sexo que habían compartido había sido explosivo, delicioso y MUY satisfactorio.

Regina tomo un trozo de mango, y se lo llevo a la boca. ¿Ahora como le decía a la pobre mujer que era una broma? Bueno no era una broma, pero algo muy dentro de ella le había hecho decir esas cosas muy seriamente, siendo realistas estaba disfrutando de un orgasmo, no podría considerarse en serio lo que se dice en esos instantes. Era cosa de sentido común.

-¿Qué tienes que estas tan callada?— Regina tomo la mano de Joanna y le deposito un casto beso en la mano. Bien era hora de reparar lo que había hecho. Le diría a esa chica la verdad de las cosas. Que ella no estaba interesada en tener una pareja.

-"vamos Regina no puedes, mírala, sería un desperdicio"—se escucho una voz dentro de ella—"no la hice nuestra novia para que tú la termines al día siguiente"—

-"entonces fuiste tú, ¡tú me hiciste decir semejante cosa!"—grito Regina y sintió el brinquito de susto de Regi

-"¿quizá?... oye no me crucifiques, fuimos las dos, digamos que yo solo te di un empujoncito"—

-"me has metido en un problema"—

-"pues si así son de buenos los problemas, bienvenidos sean"—

-debo cambiarme, hoy iré con la sheriff Swan al hospital—

Joanna arrugo el rostro.

-¿con la madre de tu hijo?—

-suena muy íntimo si lo dices así, por el momento la relación que tengo con ella es solo de sheriff-alcaldesa, mi hijo no me recuerda—

-algo había escuchado de eso, ¿Cómo lo llevas?—

-bueno puedo comenzar de nuevo sabes, quizá este nuevo comienzo sirva para que el chico no tiemble ante mí al saber que soy la reina malvada—

-bueno si de algo te sirve si todo sale bien, yo seré la tutora de tu hijo este año…y quizá yo podría, ayudarte con el chico—

-ya veremos—contesto Regina parándose de la cama- ¿quieres acompañarme al hospital?—

-no puedo, tengo junta escolar—

Regina volteo con una cara de cachorrito apaleado y miro a su nueva "Novia"

-¿nos veremos en la noche?—pregunto la alcaldesa acercándose lentamente hacia Joanna

-tal vez…tal vez no…-

Joanna se vio atacada por las mordidas en el cuello que le proporcionaba Regina, pero al instante siguiente la alcaldesa se levanto en el acto como si el contacto con la mujer quemara

-creo…creo que ya debo irme— corto la morena comenzando a cambiarse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-y es de gran importancia la posición que les indico al dormir, ya que el bebe…-

El rostro le dolía a Emma por sonreír forzadamente ante la mujer que tenia adelante. Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿y qué carajo tenía que ver ella en el embarazo de mary Margaret? Una cosa es que fuera su madre la embarazada, pero ella no tenía muchas ganas de participar en el proyecto "bebe" no es que no quisiera a su hermano, pero…debía admitir que era escalofriante, el chico cuando tuviera doce años tendría una hermana de cuarenta. Ese niño crecería con problemas. ¿Qué otro niño tenía una hermana y unos padres de la misma edad?

El timbre hizo eco en el hogar, deteniendo la cháchara de la tal Zelena. Emma suspiro con alivio.

-esa debe ser Regina—opino mientras iba alegre de la vida a abrir.

Regina saludo a Emma con una cara de terror. Quería que Emma saliera y la acompañara a ver al doctor, nada más. Pero para su desgracia la sheriff quería hacerla sufrir, pues ni siquiera estaba cambiada.

-vamos pasa, ¿te ofrezco una taza de té en lo que me arreglo?—

Regina se crispo de nervios, ¿Cómo era posible que aun no estuviera vestida? ¿No sabía lo que le costaba que Henry no la reconociera? Un puñal le atravesó el corazón cuando Henry salió de la habitación con el pijama. El chico al verla sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acerco a saludarla

-alcaldesa buenos días—exclamo Henry tendiéndole la mano.

Alcaldesa….

Alcaldesa…eso era lo que ella era pasa su propio hijo

Alcaldesa, nada más y nada menos que la alcaldesa, nunca más una madre.

La sonrisa de Henry titubeo unos instantes al ver como el cuerpo de la alcaldesa era sacudido por unos extraños temblores.

-Bien Henry, ¿y qué tal te ha tratado la vida? Eh… hay algo que te interese en el pueblo, AH y dime Regina, estamos en confianza— contesto Regi sacudiéndole el pelo afectuosamente a Henry.

-la biblioteca está bien supongo y traje mis videojuegos—

-vamos hij…Henry, ¿leer? ¿Jugar videojuegos?—pregunto Regi sin podérselo creer—cuando quieras eres bienvenido en mi casa, tengo una piscina y puedes tomar el sol tranquilamente, tienes que agarrar algo de color querido, Emma te mintió si dice que a las niñas se les conquista con poemas o chocolates, si quieres ganar puntos con una chica, un buen bronceado es lo ideal—dijo la alcaldesa guiñándole el ojo a Henry en actitud confidencial. El niño miro hacia ambos lados para ver si alguien los estaba escuchando, al no haber moros en la costa se acerco a Regina.

-¿en serio?—

-claro Henry, y no solo eso, también se necesita actitud. Que sientan que les estás haciendo un favor por mirarlas, y ¡BAM! Cuando crean que te tienen, darles un giro para demostrarles que ni en sueños—

-no entiendo—dijo Henry

-es muy fácil, todo es cuestión de práctica—

-hay una chica….— Regi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿su hijo ya estaba empezando a interesarse en las chicas? Vaya sorpresa.

- y esa chica… ¿te corresponde?—

-no lo sé—exclamo Henry contrariado. –A veces platicamos y ciento que le intereso pero otras siento que me ignora—

-está jugando contigo, eso hacemos todas—

-y que puedo hacer—

-¿platicas con ella seguido?—

Henry asintió. La alcaldesa saco su celular.

-te pasare mi número, cuando estés platicando con ella y te sientas confundido márcame, yo aconsejare—

-¿en serio me ayudaría?—

-querido, has caído en manos expertas—dijo Regi dándole un codazo a Henry

-gracias—dijo el niño sonriendo.

-no hay de que—soltó Regina sonriéndole a su hijo

-usted debe ser la alcaldesa del pueblo— Regi volteo a la dueña de esa sedosa y seductora voz. Una mujer alta, estilizada de cabello del color de una zanahoria y unos bonitos ojos azules le sonreían con amabilidad. Las hormonas de Regi se dispararon en el momento en que la vio.

-Regina mills para servirte—contesto estrechándole la mano a la desconocida. -¿tu eres?—

-Zelena—contesto la mujer.

-ya veo, no te había visto en el pueblo, una cara como la tuya no se me olvidaría—coqueteo Regi moviendo seductoramente un dedo en la palma de la mano de Zelena a quien le tembló la sonrisa ante la desconcertante actitud de su hermana.

-–voy a ayudar a mary Margaret con su embarazo—declaro jovialmente la bruja no dejando que su nerviosismo se hiciera presente.

-de haber sabido me embarazo yo también— murmuro.

-¿disculpa?— pregunto Zelena

-que me parece la mar de bien- corrigió Regi—ya sabes, es bueno tener a alguien experta que te ayude, si llegara a embarazarme no dudaría en ir contigo…te ves MUY…- se mordió el labio mientras veía descaradamente el cuerpo de Zelena—MUY profesional—

Zelena se quedo sin habla ante el coqueteo de su propia hermana, tenía la boca completamente abierta de la pura sorpresa y sonrió incomoda. ¿Qué le pasaba? Esta no era la mujer que habia visto continuamente en su espejo, ¿Dónde estaba la amargada?

-¿Qué te ofrezco de beber Regina? ¿Café o té?—

-café esta bien querida, aunque si me preguntas mi opinión no se le puede llamar bebida a nada que no contenga un buen chorro de alcohol, si quieres ser samaritana Zelena deberías ayudarle a mary Margaret a adelantar el embarazo, ¿Qué es eso de no tomar nada de alcohol por nueve meses? Eso es del diablo—

Al momento de salir del cuarto Emma se encontró con la cómica escena de Las mandíbulas de Zelena, mary Margaret y Henry prácticamente por los suelos, mientras Regi bebía tranquilamente un humeante café.

-Henry ¿puedes cambiarte? Vamos a salir con Regina—

-disculpe, trajo su carro— pregunto Henry tímidamente. Regi lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-¿bromeas? Yo no me separo de esa belleza nunca- declaro la alcaldesa, Henry sonrio, asintio y se fue a cambiar con la cara de quien está viendo al mismísimo santa Claus.

-y…¿y cómo va la captura de la bruja malvada?—pregunto Zelena dándole un sorbo a su te.

-pues dependemos de la sheriff Swan así que estamos fritos todos—

-¡oye!—se quejo Emma.

-no te ofendas cariño, pero tu superpoder está dejando mucho que desear—

-no es mi culpa que Ella no aparezca por ningún lado—

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser buscar a una mujer con la piel verde?—comento mary Margaret con cierta mueca de asco. Regi trono los dedos apoyando el comentario.

-si no te acuerdas, en este mundo tiene la piel como cualquiera—contesto Emma.

-la virgen Mary Margaret tiene razón—Snow miro a Regi con odio- solo es cuestión de que le preguntes a cada mujer de storybrook si son hijas de una rana— se burlo Regina sin percatarse la mirada de odio que le lanzaba Zelena. – o ya se, si buscamos a shrek y le obligamos a decirnos donde está su hija sería más fácil—

A pesar de todo Emma soltó una carcajada. Y hasta mary Margaret se permitió soltar una leve risita. Zelena tuvo que usar todo su autodominio para sonreír como tonta y no matar a las tres mujeres en ese instante, en especial a su querida hermana.

-bueno me tengo que retirar, tengo un compromiso y no quiero llegar tarde—dijo Zelena levantándose. –el lunes checaremos las dudas que tienes y comenzaremos con los ejercicios de yoga—

-muchas gracias—dijo mary Margaret parándose dispuesta a acompañar a su invitada, pero Regi se le adelanto.

-yoga, ¿practicas yoga?—pregunto la morena tomando por el hombro con gran confianza a Zelena que tuvo que dominarse para no darle un empujón

-si así es—dijo entre dientes comenzando a molestarse.

-vaya, que sorpresa, dicen que eso es muy bueno, ya sabes para el sexo y las posiciones—

-eh…no lo sé… -

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Nunca lo has intentado?— dijo Regi cerrando la puerta del departamento para que nadie las viera.

-yo…- comenzó Zelena.

-querida, no te preocupes, eso tiene solución, si tú me enseñas un poco de yoga, yo prometo aplicarme y…- Regi se acerco hacia Zelena y junto sus mejillas, subiendo lentamente la cabeza hasta llegar a la altura de su oreja.—y practicar juntas posiciones deliciosas—susurro dándole un lametón en el lóbulo. Zelena empujo a Regina con los ojos como platos.

-yo debo irme, nos vemos—

-oye pero…-

-hasta luego—dijo la mujer bajando las escaleras encarrerada. Vaya sorpresa le había dado su hermana, nunca pensó que Regina le gustaran las mujeres. ¡y encima se le insinuaba de esa forma! ¡su hermana era una desvergonzada! Si su madre la viera se avergonzaría de ella y su descarada actitud.

Por su parte la alcaldesa miraba soñadoramente por donde se había ido la mujer.

-que tímida es… y no está nada mal, ¿Por qué no?— se pregunto

-"¡por que ya tienes novia estúpida!"—susurro una voz en su interior. Regi frunció el seño, maldición lo había olvidado. ¿y ahora que hacia? Se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

-bueno, corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente—se defendió.

-"si no ibas a serle fiel durante 24 horas seguidas, no se lo hubieras pedido" – reprocho la voz amarga de Regina.

-"cállate tonta, por si no te acuerdas se lo pedimos las dos"—contesto Regi la provocación

-"se lo pediste tu que es diferente"—

-"¿estas segura Regina?"—pensó Regi con tono burlón.

-"yo…"—titubeo regina

-Regina ¿ya se fue la tal Zelena?—

-ya, pobre tenía mucha prisa—

-¿no te pareció una mujer extraña?—pregunto Emma cerrando la puerta seguida de Henry-

-yo la encontré terriblemente encantadora—Emma volteo a ver a Regi quien tuvo que modular su voz. –Me refiero a que es encantador encontrarse a una mujer que le gusten tanto los niños—

-ya…¿oye y estás segura de que puedes manejar? Yo podría…-

-no te dejare conducir mi Ferrari si eso es a lo que te refieres— dijo Regi bajando por las escaleras muy abrazada a Henry que iba encantado. –hey Henry, súbete adelante, así te enseño a manejar un deportivo como dios manda—

-está bien—

Emma sonrió tiernamente al ver a Henry llevarse tan bien con Regina, se llevaban mucho mejor que cuando eran madre e hijo, quizá era porque Regina había cambiado, ahora se le veía más relajada. ¿Pero hasta qué punto ese cambio era beneficioso? Se pregunto a sí misma. Primero necesitaba averiguar si Regina no tenía algún daño cerebral o algo que la hiciera hacer…todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

-wow… Regina cómo pudiste pagar este coche—pregunto asombrada Emma mirando los interiores del carro

-soy la alcaldesa del pueblo, algún gusto me tenía que dar, Swan súbete para que Henry se pueda subir adelante—ordeno la alcaldesa

-pero Regina—

-¡atrás Swan!—ladro Regina. Henry se subió encantado al vehículo para total disgusto de Emma.

-aquí no cabe ni un alfiler- se quejo Emma ante el apretado espacio, viendo con envidia como Henry se estaba abrochando el cinturón de seguridad y Regina ponía sus manos en el volante adornado con el ya conocido caballo.

- cuidado querida, puede que su cuerpo le esté pidiendo a gritos "DIETA"—

-¿Cómo te atreves a….?—

-ya, mejor disfrute del viaje y agárrese a lo que pueda- dijo Regi poniendo el pie en el acelerador haciendo rugir el carro. -Henry ¿te gustan las emociones fuertes?—

-si mucho—concedió el chico

-ampáranos señor—exclamo Emma al ver como Regi estuvo a punto de llevarse a un hombre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bien Regina, Emma me ha compartido su…inquietud por el golpe que te has dado, obviamente no fue un golpe de importancia, pero nos gustaría hacerte estudios para ver si todo está en orden—

- nada está en orden con ella…NADA—grito Emma histérica—quiere repetir el mismo número, conduce como una loca—

- Es un Ferrari ¿Qué esperabas? Que tu no estés acostumbrada a ir a mas se sesenta por qué ese vejestorio no te lo permite….—

-mi carro corre como nuevo, pero yo no soy una loca al volante, ¡pudiste habernos matado!—Regina miro hacia Henry y su mirada se ablando.

-¿te pareció que conduje muy deprisa?—pregunto dulcemente la morena sintiendo otra vez el dolor en su pecho por tener a su hijo enfrente. Henry negó con la cabeza.

-conduce bien, es lo que se espera de una mujer que conduce un deportivo—

Regina sonrió

-es raro que conduzca de esa manera eso solo ocurre cuando dejo salir a…mi lado salvaje, sigue en pie mi propuesta de enseñarte a manejar, ten confianza en mi—

-lo hago—dijo Henry

-pues yo no—corto Emma

-y para lo que me…-

-bueno, es hora de realizar los estudios interrumpió con fingida jovialidad Whale, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a los encontronazos de las dos mujeres. –en la camilla encontraras la bata para comenzar a hacer los estudios pertinentes—

Regina miro la camilla y la cortina para cubrir a la paciente. Se giro a mirar a Emma y a Henry.

-¿podrían esperar afuera?—

-pero…-

-quiero algo de privacidad—pidió la alcaldesa, Emma asintió comprendiendo.

-iremos por un refresco a la cafetería—

-que bueno—corto Regina

Emma frunció el seño al ver que Regina volvía a ser la misma alcaldesa malas pulgas de siempre. Si tan tranquila que había estado en el carro.

Regina cerró la puerta, bien, esto era perfecto. Ahora si podrían hacerle esos estudios y averiguar qué carajo estaba pasando con ella. La llenarían de medicamentos, visitaría al doctor Hopper durante mucho tiempo, pero era bueno, así se libraría de las locuras que estaba haciendo últimamente Regi.

-bien Regina, tranquila esto es solo un chequeo a mas profundidad para ver como esta tu cabeza, y si no hay algo de cuidado, no son estudios muy complicados así que en menos de veinte minutos podrás irte—dijo el doctor whale al ver que Regina descorría la cortina y caminaba hacia él.

-si, con tal de saber si está todo bien y….—

Todo fue tan rápido que apenas y logro averiguar que había pasado. Por ir tan absorta en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando piso un lápiz que había en el suelo, y mucho menos pudo evitar que su pie rodara sobre el haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El doctor whale se acerco hacia ella sosteniéndola antes de que se fuera de espaldas, pero el impulso de ella, mas la forma en que se sujeto al doctor, provocaron que ambos se cayeran al suelo.

En cuanto Regina analizo su "atractiva" posición los colores se le subieron al rostro, estaba de espaldas con el doctor whale encima de ella, el cual por "casualidades" de la vida, había posado su mano en uno de sus pechos que estaban cubiertos solamente por una delgada bata. Si Emma o Henry entraran ahí en ese momento, les seria a ambos bastante complicado explicar el incidente.

-yo… perdón—dijo whale levantándose con una sonrisa nerviosa, mas rojo que un tomate y tendiéndole la mano a la alcaldesa que por azares del destino no había abrochado bien la bata y ahora se exhibía en total desnudez ante el doctor

-disculpe—dijo Regina cubriéndose con las manos mas roja que un semáforo.

.—no….no se preocupe—articulo el doctor volteándose. –Puede cubrirse detrás del biombo— dijo el doctor respirando pausadamente sintiendo que el calor en el ambiente había aumentado, trato de respirar y tranquilizarse para volver a su seria actitud de doctor, el era un profesional después de todo. - ¿ya esta lista Regina?—

-si ya estoy lista doctor—

-bien, como le iba diciendo estos estudios son para…—dijo el doctor whale volteándose, y quedándose con la boca abierta al encararse a una Regina completamente desnuda que le sonreía cínicamente.

-YA ESTOY MAS QUE LISTA PARA TI GUAPO—soltó la alcaldesa sugerentemente. Whale dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-alcaldesa esto no está bien—

-acariciarme un pecho tampoco estuvo bien doctor, ¿me estoy quejando acaso? – soltó Regi acorralando al doctor contra el escritorio.

-Regina para, no sabes lo que estás haciendo—

-te equivocas lindo, se exactamente lo que hago—

El doctor se mordió el labio para ahogar un gemido

-saca la mano de ahí—

-como ¿de aquí?-

-no, espera, yo.. aaah—

-vaya doctor, ¿Quién lo viera? Nunca me habría imaginado que…. Aaah—

-no te quejes tu empezaste Regina—

- ¿Quién se está quejando?—

-Regina, espérame detrás del biombo, le pondré seguro a la puerta—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-mamá puedo preguntarte algo—

-dime Henry—

-¿Por qué acompañamos a la alcaldesa de consulta?—

-¿se te hace raro?—

-un poco, es que de repente venimos a un pueblo del cual yo no sabía nada, y en el cual tienes grandes amigos que ni siquiera me habías mencionado todo este tiempo, es algo extraño—

-bueno es que no había tenido tiempo de contarte— dijo Emma dándole un sorbo a su refresco para zafarse de la platica

-¿Cuál es tu relación con la alcaldesa?—

Emma por poco escupe su refresco

-ella y yo…trabajos juntas hace tiempo, en un caso, ¿Por qué? ¿No te cae bien?—

-todo lo contrario, creo que es genial—declaro Henry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-me alegra que te caiga bien Regina—

- es una mujer increíble— afirmo Henry, Emma sonrió. Claro, y más increíble últimamente, le preocupaba la mala influencia en la que se había convertido Regina estos días. Por suerte los exámenes con el doctor whale develarían el misterio.

-¿ya termino con los exámenes doctor?—pregunto Emma entrando en el consultorio de whale. La sheriff se detuvo un momento a observar la escena que tenía enfrente.

Ante ella una relajada alcaldesa disfrutaba de una buena taza de café y un cigarrillo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Por su parte el doctor whale se encontraba con una taza de café en la mano derecha, con una cara entre relajada y feliz. De fondo la canción "RUDE BOY" de Rihanna completaba el cuadro.

-¿todo bien?—pregunto Emma.

-ah perdón no los vi llegar—dijo el doctor whale como saliendo de un trance. – Los exámenes saldrán en tres días, pero por mi parte la alcaldesa está muy bien de salud—dijo el doctor con una sonrisa más que traviesa.

-entonces tenemos que esperar tres días para saber que tiene Regina, ¿en serio?—

-Emma no te pongas en ese plan, ni que fuera a matar a alguien esos tres días—

-pues no lo dudo- contesto Emma.

-al momento de los resultados mandare una copia al doctor Hopper que es el que las necesita más para su caso clínico, bueno por mi parte es todo—

-muchas gracias por el café doctor—

-no hay de que alcaldesa, ah y si necesita ya sabe, una consulta, no dude en venir—

-por supuesto doctor— dijo Regina sonriendo.

-ya, ya, vámonos—corto Emma que por alguna razón sentía que algo sucedía entre esos dos. –hasta luego doc—dijo Emma mirándolo de reojo antes de salir. –y… ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto Emma acercándose a la alcaldesa.

-muy bien Swan, no creo que haya nada que temer—soltó Regina sonriendo de oreja a oreja saliendo tranquilamente del consultorio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Celosa de la Ubre

NI ONCE UPON A TIME NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ESTA HISTORIA ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO, SOLO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-mama, tengo un poco de hambre—dijo Henry antes de subir al carro.

-¿te apetecer ir a comer algo Henry? Te invito—ofreció Regina sin dudarlo.

-no creo que sea conveniente y…- comenzó Emma

-está bien—contesto Henry sonriéndole a Regina

-bien pues no se diga mas—

-pero Henry habíamos quedado de comer en casa con mary Margaret—

-es cierto-

-vamos, no me despreciaran un café y una tarta— Regina se apoyo en el carro y alzo la ceja en una pose que sabía que derretiría hasta el mismo polo norte, Emma se lo pensó por unos instantes y Regina volvió a atacar—vamos Swan, quiero agradecerte el que te hayas preocupado por mi—soltó Regina con una sonrisa encantadora que Emma se vio incapaz de no corresponder, y ahí la tenían, a la sheriff Swan sonriéndole como tonta a la mujer que durante mucho tiempo le hizo la vida imposible.

-Swan, súbete al carro—dijo Regina guiñándole el ojo coquetamente a la rubia

Emma se sintió estúpida por haberse quedado todo este tiempo sonriéndole a Regina como una tonta adolescente.

-bueno, pero solo un rato Henry—

-si mamá.-

-bien, pues no se diga mas— dijo Regina subiéndose al carro y entablando una loca carrera rumbo a Granny

-"vaya, vaya, alguien está moviendo sus fichas"— soplo Regi

-"no sé de que hablas"—

-"hablo de que tu y yo tuvimos una plática hace tiempo, pero aun no he hecho ningún movimiento, dime algo Regina, ¿estás comenzando a sentir celos de mi? ¿Por eso apareces cuando estoy en medio de lo más importante? ¿Por eso estas comenzando a inmiscuirte en mis encuentros? ¿o Por qué crees que estas comenzando a parecerte a mi?"—

-"estas loca yo nunca seré como tu"—

-"No, tú estás loca si crees que no me he dado cuenta, y sé que tu, en tu mente sabes muy bien lo que está pasando"—

-"ya te dije que no se dé que hablas"—gruño Regina apretando el volante, Regi soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

-"allá tu, peor para ti si sigues negando la realidad"—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma y Henry se encontraban en el establecimiento de Granny riendo a carcajadas ante las ocurrencias de Regina.

Emma miraba a la alcaldesa con una grata sorpresa, ¿Quién era esta mujer jovial, carismática y divertida, y que le había hecho a la ruda alcaldesa? Esta no era la loca del alter ego de regina, pero tampoco era Regina ¿Quién era esta extraña y única combinación? Emma no se dio cuenta pero se quedo perdida viendo la plática que tenia Regina con Henry. Se permitió sonreír. Mirando feliz a su hijo ¿y por qué no decirlo? A Regina también.

-y tuviste que ver sus caras, sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas, fue horrible—

Henry soltó una sonora carcajada que dejo a Regina soñando entre nubes.

-hola Regina no esperaba verte aquí—

Los tres voltearon para encontrarse con una mujer alta, pelirroja, esbelta y de gran porte. Emma frunció el seño ante la cara de Regina que cambio totalmente de una actitud maternal y familiar a una mirada completamente hambrienta, mirando de arriba abajo a la desconocida, devorándola con los ojos.

-Joanna ¿te quieres sentar?—

-¿no es molestia'—pregunto la mujer mirando a Emma, la sheriff se encogió de hombros bastante molesta de hecho pero no dijo nada

-claro que no, siéntate ¿Qué tal te fue en la junta?—

-algo pesada, esto de tener el mismo grupo por casi veinti…- Joanna miro a Henry con cuidado recordando que el chico no sabía nada de nada y sonrió – unos añitos es algo pesado, tenemos que reorganizar los grupos en la escuela, ¿tú en qué año vas…?—pregunto la mujer moviendo su mano.

-Henry—

-Henry, mucho gusto, ¿Qué año cursas? Pareces un chico bastante listo—

-o lo es, Henry es un chico excepcional—dijo la alcaldesa orgullosa, Emma fulmino con la mirada como la morena bostezaba y discretamente pasaba su brazo alrededor del hombro de Joanna.

-primero de secundaria—

- vaya, si estuvieras en la escuela yo sería tu tutora—respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa jovial

-si, bueno MI HIJO estaría encantado de tenerla como tutora, es una lástima que no sea posible—

-oh no seas así Emma, Joanna es una gran maestra—dijo Regi con una sonrisa traviesa. Joanna movió las pestañas coquetamente y Emma se enfado aun mas. ¿Es que esta tipa no entendía lo que era un momento familiar?

-¿les hace falta algo?— pregunto rubí mirando con atención la libreta. En cuanto alzo la vista y vio a Joanna a un lado de la alcaldesa dio un gritito de sorpresa.

-si bueno, un emparedado de pollo y una ensalada— pidió Joanna mirando el Menú

Emma bufo con molestia, "zorra estirada". Pensó con amargura viendo como el brazo de Regina estaba en el respaldo y su mano seguía tocando indirectamente el hombro de la maestrucha.

-¿y usted qué materia imparte?—pregunto Henry para disgusto de Emma,

-física—contesto Joanna riendo al ver como el chico fruncía el seño -¿se te hace pesado?—

-un poco, no me gusta la materia… oh disculpe—

-no tienes nada que disculparte, normalmente cuando a un alumno no le gusta una materia es por error del maestro—

-tiene razón, mi maestra es una bruja—

-si quieres te puedo enseñar un poco, puedes pasarte a la escuela, así no tendrás problemas…cuando regreses-

Un silencio tenso se hizo presente en las tres mujeres.

-¿de verdad me ayudaría?—pregunto Henry ilusionado. Joanna asintió y Emma miro calladamente como ahora Joanna, Regina y Henry entablaban una apasionada plática. Por lo visto a Henry le había caído muy bien la maestra. Pero ella la encontraba… INSOPORTABLE. Algo le olía mal ahí.

-disculpen, voy al baño— dijo la rubia y nadie se molesto en decir nada, seguían clavados en su conversación. La rubia se acerco hecha una furia a los lavabos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Regina ¿puedes venir un momento?—pregunto rubí en cuanto Emma desapareció hacia el baño, Regi que ya sabía a qué se debía tanta prisa le pidió permiso a Joanna y se levanto en dirección hacia la mesera.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto inocentemente, rubí el tomo del brazo con fuerza y por fin la loba pudo liberar su carga

-¿Qué haces con "buenorra Joanna" del brazo y tan acarameladas?—

-vamos no estamos tan acarameladas—

-Regina vamos, te conozco. Vi como le estabas agarrando el hombro y le acariciabas el pelo cuando Emma y Henry no te veían…vamos suéltalo ya—

-bien, bien…está bien… Joanna y yo somos…eh… pareja— rubí abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

-¿Qué?—

-fue un momento de poca lucidez, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos—

-estabas en medio de un orgasmo—Regi su puso roja—lo entiendo, suele pasar ¿y ahora que harás? —

-"si, ¿ahora que harás estúpida?"—la voz de Regina retumbo en la cabeza de Regi.

-"¿Cómo que, que hare? Nada, solo mírala, se lleva bien con el crío, es sexy, es sensual, es sofisticada, esta como quiere, y es excelente amante. No hare nada"—pensó Regi

-"Vaya, pues yo creía que con lo que había pasado con whale era un indicativo que no te gustaba tanto Joanna"—

-"vamos, una pequeña canita al aire, además no hice nada que tu no quisieras"—

-¿Regina?—pregunto rubí ante el mutismo de la alcaldesa

-por el momento dejarlo estar, no creo que enfrentarme a una profesora furiosa sea lo mejor en estos momentos—

-vamos Regina, no soy tonta, te quieres divertir un rato—

Regi sonrió

-solo un poco—

-ahí viene Emma, y creo que no trae buena cara ¿Qué le hiciste?—

-nada, me he portado mejor que un angelito—

-si claro, pues angelito y todo no parece nada contenta—

-esa pobre siempre esta amargada, no es mi culpa— dijo Regi dirigiéndose a su asiento

-¿no se supone que esto era una reunión familiar?—pregunto Emma interceptando a Regina

-lo es, ¿Por qué lo dices?—

-no, olvídalo…seguramente estoy loca—dijo Emma sentándose a un lado de Henry. Y devolviéndole la sonrisa a Joanna.

-¿todo bien?—pregunto la profesora.

-si, si todo bien- contesto Emma con un tono que decía que nada estaba bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-y me encanta enseñar para…-

-"zorra estirada"—pensaba Emma viendo la platica

-ya, creo que ya entendí un poco, pero cuando la carga eléctrica…-

-"muchacho traidor, ni que le importara tanto la física"—continuaba Emma arremetiendo en su cabeza

-ves, te dije que era una excelente maestra—

-"maldita lambiscona, no me creo que esta zorra sea tan buena maestra, lo que pasa es que te gusta"—pensaba Emma fulminando a Regina. –"zorra, zorra, zorra, zorra"—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-fue un gusto conocerlos—dijo Joanna a la salida de Granny dándole un beso a Henry - me dio gusto platicar contigo hombrecito, cuando quieras puedes marcarme para lo que necesites—dijo jovialmente Joanna. Aprovechando que Joanna y Henry se estaban pasando los números telefónicos, Regina se acerco a Emma.

-los llevo a su casa—

-no, no te molestes, no queda lejos… además tengo mi carro a dos cuadras—

-Emma, no entiendo que paso. Estábamos bien y de repente te ha dado por amargarte, ¿Qué te pasa?—

-no es nada, son imaginaciones tuyas—

-déjame adivinar, no te cae bien Joanna—

-no la conozco me da igual—

- bueno Swan, muchas gracias por dejarme pasar un rato con Henry—contesto Regina seriamente tendiéndole la mano. Emma se sobresalto y correspondió el gesto. –nos veremos luego—

-si, nos veremos luego—

-¿ya te vas Henry?—

-muchas gracias Regina me lo pase muy bien—

-cuando quieras, podemos salir a tomar un helado un día de estos—Henry abrazo a Regina—así podemos platicar un poco de esa chica que te gusta—susurro la alcaldesa.

-seria estupendo—asintió el chico sonriendo.

-bien nos vemos luego—

-hasta luego— se despidió Regina— cuídate hijo—susurro al viento la alcaldesa

-"que cursi eres"—se quejo Regi.

Emma Apenas había dado unos pocos pasos cuando se había encontrado a David en plena calle.

-David, ¿vas para la casa?—

-si, estaba checando unas….—David Nolan se quedo callado completamente y mirando un punto fijo, Emma volteo para ver lo que su padre miraba con tanto interés y se encontró a Regina y a Joanna platicando afuera del coche de la alcaldesa

-¿pasa algo?—

-¿Qué hace Regina con esa mujer?—

Emma cerró los ojos enfadada.

-a ver explícame. ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa ubre andando?—

-¿no te has dado cuenta madre? Ellas dos son pareja—afirmo Henry descolocando a la sheriff

-¡¿QUEEEE?! – Emma sonrió un momento—Henry no digas tonterías—

-es en serio, la alcaldesa y Joanna son pareja—

-¿Quién te lo dijo?—

-basta con verlas, estaban con las piernas entrelazadas debajo de la mesa—

Emma se quedo de piedra procesando la información…piernas entrelazadas, piernas entrelazadas, piernas entrelazadas, nivel de furia: mas alla de lo recomendable.

-Emma, Henry tiene razón, Regina tiene…este… una relación con la profesora Joanna- concedió David.

Emma volteo a ver con cuidado a las dos mujeres que se encontraban bromeando afuera del coche. Con las manos entrelazadas mientras Regina hacia muecas haciendo reír a Joanna.

Pero no solo era eso, Emma se dio cuenta que las mujeres transmitían confianza y seguridad. Una confianza que solo se logra cuando ya se ha compartido intimidad. Emma frunció el ceño. La maldita ubre viviente de la maestra era una pronta. Comenzó a caminar automáticamente al ritmo de David y Henry. El chico se adelanto y David se acerco a Emma.

-es por ella por la que detuve a Regina la vez pasada—

-¿Por qué?—

-bueno tenia su cara entre los pechos de la profesora—

-su ubre querrás decir—corto Emma con fastidio- ¡y la dejaste salir con una fianza! Eso era cárcel segura—

-vamos, tampoco vamos a refundirla en una celda por un pequeño desliz –

-no se trata de un desliz, se trata de una falta a la moral ¡ y con qué cara me pide que salgamos con Henry! Y para colmo invita a su amantucha… ¡de mi no se ríe!—exclamo Emma dándose la media vuelta para hacerle una buena bronca a Regina.

-Emma, Emma tranquila…dejemos que Regina haga su vida, además la profesora Joanna es una buena mujer, Snow la tiene en gran estima y a mí me cae muy bien—

-y solo porque esa ubre con patas le caiga bien a todo el mundo debo dejarla entrar a la vida de mi hijo—

-bueno, técnicamente Regina en este momento no es su madre, por lo tanto Joanna no va a entrar a la vida de Henry de momento—

-ni de momento ni nunca— refunfuño Emma volviendo a ver a Regina que le abría la puerta del coche a su "conquista" -"maldita zorra"—pensó Emma fulminando con la mirada a la profesora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿y bien? ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Emma rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. Whale carraspeo la garganta y Archie se acomodo la corbata

-señores déjense de niñerías, ¿Qué pasa?—atajo Regina

-encontramos actividad cerebral poco común Regina—

-¿y eso es..?_-

-digamos que depende de las circunstancias. ..Archie—

Archie asintió al ser nombrado y se levanto para enseñarles a las mujeres unas fotos del cerebro de la alcaldesa. Ambas se encogieron de hombros sin entender.

-aquí vemos un comparativo de la zona izquierda de Regina, como verán el antes y el después es diferente en todos los aspectos. El lado izquierdo está completamente cambiado, en estas manchas que se ven aquí—

-y ¿eso qué quiere decir?—

-es como si otra persona totalmente diferente hubiera emergido— dijo whale.

-lo que quiere decir el doctor es que de acuerdo a estas placas… dos personas diferentes están viviendo en un mismo cerebro. Una parte es la Regina que todo mundo conoce, y por otra, esta nueva personalidad que es la que ha estado causando todo este alboroto—

- ¿es en serio? ¿Regina tiene doble personalidad?—

-bravo, como si cargar con el peso de dos identidades diferentes no fuera difícil, ahora tengo que cargar con dos personalidades. – Gruño Regina- ¿y esto es cierto? ¿están seguros que no se equivocaron?— Los doctores asintieron y Regina suspiro aliviada, todos estos días, las platicas con Regi, la voz en su cabeza, no se estaba volviendo loca, tenia explicación científica, y por supuesto no era la culpable de todo. Regina sintió como un gran peso se iba de su espalda y se permitió sonreír brevemente.

- después de varias sesiones que tuvimos Regina, pude llegar a una conclusión, es vaga pero es lo que tenemos. Tu personalidad está dividida en dos. Es fascinante. Es una Regina buena y una Regina mala—

- ¿en serio? ¿y cuál es la mala?— pregunto Emma

-soy yo—gruño la alcaldesa-¿te ha quedado duda?—

-pues si, si tengo dudas, no se cual es la buena la verdad. porque para mí, están divididas, una mala, y una peor—

- la otra Regina no puede catalogarse como mala, me he dado cuenta hablando con ella que es una regina de gran personalidad, algo excéntrica, muy hedonista, y con grandes deseos de divertirse por sobre todas las cosas, la otra Regina no es capaz de ver maldad ni de tomarse a pecho las cosas, es divertida, arrolladora, y muy esplendida. Pero tiene como defecto que es demasiado impulsiva a la hora de satisfacer sus caprichos, no le importa sobre quien tenga que pasar, ni mucho menos a quien tenga que lastimar, si quiere algo lo consigue a cualquier precio—

-por lo visto no veo muchos cambios- ironizo Emma—al menos en lo de satisfacer sus caprichos a cualquier precio, creo que ese es un rasgo común en las "Reginas" –

-así como la idiotez en los charming—gruño la morena.

-a pesar de lo que todos creen, Regina no es suplantada de su personalidad totalmente. pueden de ser dos personalidades distintas pero trabajan como una sola en cierto punto. Cuando Regina alcaldesa, se transforma en Regina diversión, Regina alcaldesa es plenamente consciente de lo que hace Regina diversión y viceversa —

- ¿ósea que tú tienes cierto control? Y por qué no haces nada—gruño Emma.

-no es tan fácil Emma, Regina ve todo lo que hace la otra Regina pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, es como si el cuerpo no le respondiera, como si estuviera en un trance por así decirlo, Además, las dos personalidades en cierto punto actúan como una y no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuándo es una y cuando es otra…es fascinante–

-¿crees que a mí me agrada todas las estupideces que la otra ha cometido?— se quejo Regina dolida, por la poca confianza de Emma.

-"oye, puedo oírte" – gruño Regi al otro lado.

-"para lo que me importa"—gruño Regina.

-pues por lo que veo no te ha hecho ningún mal, si hasta tienes una flamante noviecita—

Tanto Archie como whale se quedaron perplejos.

-no fue mi culpa, Swan, cuando reaccione ya se lo había pedido—

-no tienes por qué darme explicaciones—

-pues entonces no me reclames—

-vaya, esto es sorpresivo, Regina ….¿siempre has sido bisexual? O esto se fue desarrollando con la otra personalidad— pregunto Archie seriamente.

Tanto Emma como whale no quitaron la mirada de Regina. Era una buena pregunta. Y Regina miro a Archie con aprehensión

-no tengo por qué contestar eso, mejor dígame que hacer para que la otra idiota no moleste mas—

-es algo complicado, como dije la otra Regina tiene todas las características que tu careces, y creo que cuando se te ha forzado a algo que la otra Regina domina, pues es cuando ocurre el cambio y viceversa—

- no entiendo—

-si, cuando la situación te obliga a ponerte feliz, o a convivir en una fiesta, aparece la otra Regina ya que tu careces de carisma social, y por su parte cuando la situación te obliga a ser una mujer de carácter y el enojo te supera, la Regina nueva desaparece y da paso a ti, que tienes como característica ser una mujer algo… no se qué decir, algo… algo… poco tolerante digamos—

-una amargada— susurro Emma.

-bien resumiendo, solo tengo que evitar situaciones en las que sufra el peligro de cambiar, es todo—

-y debes tener cuidado Regina, el cambio es tan drástico dependiendo del nivel del estimulo que tengas, por ejemplo si ves a una mujer u hombre, da igual, desnudo, cambiaras, pero si ves a mil mujeres u hombres desnudos, cambiaras de manera muchísimo más agresiva.—

-bueno, solo es cuestión de práctica y saber dominarme—

-confiamos en que así sea, te medicaremos para calmar un poco a esa personalidad, y asistirás a sesiones con Archie seguido—

-este será el mejor caso de mi carrera—dijo Archie soñadoramente.

-me alegra que el convertirme en rata de laboratorio le beneficie—soltó Regina con molestia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-así que….David te detiene por faltas a la moral—dijo Emma en el carro. Regina rio

-si al parecer esta chapado al a antigua—

- entonces, tu otra yo… tiene novia—pregunto la rubia como no quien quiere la cosa.

-pues técnicamente, somos las dos—

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—

- quiero decir que esta no fue solo decisión de "ella" yo he tenido muchas oportunidades de terminarlo y no he querido, así que supongo que es mi pareja—

-pues…felicidades supongo—gruño Emma—nunca pensé que tuvieras gustos tan banales pero bueno yo creo que…-

-¿a qué te refieres con gustos banales?—

-si, si, me refiero a que, ¿Cómo decirlo? Quisiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas…-

-déjate de rodeos, a que te refieres—

-si, eso, que nunca pensé que te gustaría estar con una ubre con patas, la "brujer" con la que estas ahora es…- soltó Emma sin poder contenerse, Regina le dio un frenón al carro que casi manda despedida a la sheriff hacia el parabrisas si no hubiese tenido el cinturón de seguridad.

-que quede claro Emma, que por mucho que seas la madre de mi hijo, ahora tengo pareja, y te guste o no Joanna ahora es parte de mi vida, y por ese simple hecho la respetas—

-bien, como gustes—rugió Emma saliéndose del vehículo hecha una furia. – Por lo visto si te pego fuerte la tal Joanna—dijo dando un portazo—me alegro por ti—

-"vaya Regina, la hiciste enojar"—

-"es su culpa por meterse en lo que no le incumbe"—

-"no se querida, pero a mí me pareció que esta celosa"—

-"boberías, esa mujer lo único que quiere es hacerme la vida imposible"—

-"si tu lo dices, ah…algo me dice que la que va a tener que contentarla seré yo"—

-"pues claro que si, se supone que tu eres la social de las dos"—

-"yo la pondría contenta cuando ella quiera"—contesto Regi con lujuria -"oye déjame salir, estoy aburrida"—

-"Ni hablar"—

-"no seas así, no he salido en varios días, me aburro aquí"—

-" si los medicamentos son muy buenos para dejarte noqueada de por vida, duplicare la dosis"—

-"como quieras querida, solo te advierto que en el momento que salga será peor para tu salud mental"—

-"ya cállate"—

-"vamos Regina, déjame salir aunque sea un poco, tu también lo estas deseando"—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿y bien? ¿Qué paso?—

-confirmado, todas estas tonterías que ha estado haciendo Regina, es porque tiene dos personalidades—

-wow…eso es nuevo—soltó mary Margaret.

-vamos a tener que vigilarla constantemente, no perder rastro de ella, y tratar de detenerla cuando se ponga en plan loco—soltó Emma quitándose la chamarra enfadada,- como si no tuviéramos muchas cosas ya que hacer—

-le diré a los enanitos que la vigilen constantemente—

-necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto— confeso Emma llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¿Qué podría ser peor?—

-no, pues no sé, tengo la sospecha de que quizá la otra personalidad de Regina esta absorbiendo a la Regina que conocemos— sugirió Emma.

-¡diablos!—dijeron David y mary Margaret al mismo tiempo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NA:

Esa no se la esperaban…jajajajaja siii aquí esta la razón por la cual regina esta comenzando a participar… A PREOCUPARSE! 


End file.
